


The Vampire and the Beast, Part 2

by SlytherinPride2292



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Once Upon A Time AU, Sexual Content, coarse language, violent threats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 43,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5575978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinPride2292/pseuds/SlytherinPride2292
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jennifer is a vampire, and she's married to the Dark One. Rumplestiltskin and Jennifer have a love no dagger can command nor a stake penetrate. It's going to take more than a few rivalries to break this True Love. (NOT A RUMBELLE FANFIC) (Currently ON HAITUS)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dream VS Reality

The Vampire and the Beast. Part 2.

Chapter 1: Dreams Vs Reality

000

"You don't have to do this! Any of this!" a woman was screaming.

Jennifer's eyes were blood shot, the bright yellow becoming clouded in rage. Her nose became a bat's snout, her teeth were jagged and sharp; the incisors lengthening to fangs. Jennifer watched the young woman huddle her body against a wall, her eyes widening when she saw large batty wings ripping through Jennifer's back, tearing her long black dress. Jennifer laughed wickedly, the sound traveling for miles as she cornered the woman against a building. 

"I'm sorry, Jennifer! I'M SORRY!"

"Pretty little Snow," Jennifer breathed darkly, her voice eerily honey sweet. She licked her lips, the tongue folding out of her mouth like a snake's tongue, split down the middle as it slithered around Snow White's beautiful pale column of her neck. "You hurt me. You took away my happy ending. You took away what I loved. And now..." 

Jennifer's mouth stretched into an ear-to-ear grin with all of her large teeth showing as the monster grinned largely at Snow White who held an infant in her hands, cradling it from the dangers before her. Jennifer touched Snow White's face with her clawed hands, whispering, "Now I will take away something you love."

"LEAVE MY DAUGHTER ALONE! Please.." Snow begged. "Please, please...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...please don't hurt her...I'm begging you."

"Sorry," Jennifer responded, smirking. She snatched the baby by the foot, dangling it in front of its screaming mother as she said, "All...out...of mercy..."

Snow White shrieked in pain and devastation as Jennifer's jaws snapped, and falling to the mother's feet were two halves of the baby.

"NOOOO!" Snow White cried. "NOOOO! How could you! You're a monster! You're vile! How could you do this, how!" 

Jennifer transformed back into the human form she was accustomed to using, and the blood ran from her mouth down the collar of her blue dress, making the color more violet than cerulean. Snow White was bowed on her knees, weeping.

"No person would do this...evil...wicked...monster." Snow White whispered. She looked up at Jennifer, her eyes swimming in tears, but they were just as furious.

"Evil isn't born." Jennifer whispered. "It's made."

Snow White, having always been the one capable of forgiveness despite her own personal anguish said in an attempt of understanding,"It's not too late, Jennifer. It's not. You can change."

"I can," Jennifer agreed.

Snow White sadly looked down at the baby, then when she saw Jennifer's eyes glowing yellow, fear gripped her heart. 

"I just don't want to." Jennifer growled. Then, with her hands on Snow White's shoulders, she ripped her in half. 

"NOO!"

Jennifer sat up suddenly, knocking the covers away. Beads of sweat rolled down her face, matting her shoulder-length black hair against her neck and forehead. Her entire body was shaking; she felt the silk of her pink night slip become uncomfortably sticky with sweat. Jennifer's chest rose and fell in a panic.

A man, who'd lied next to her in the bed, sat up when hearing Jennifer's cries. Jennifer looked at him, her fear slowly leaving as his hands touched her shoulder, a soft touch to let her know she was fine.

Her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the bedroom. When they did, she saw her husband looking at her, a great deal of concern on his face but he seemed to already have assessed the problem. Jennifer exhaled deeply, knowing she was safe. She smiled a little when she noticed her husband was lying in bed with her, wearing nothing but his pajama pants. He pulled her to him, his fingers combing through her hair to calm his beautiful wife.

"It was just a nightmare," Gold whispered to her, his voice soft and light.

Jennifer put her arms around him and he lowered the both of them back to the bed. She didn't feel in the mood to discuss this nightmare that she had for as long as she could remember. There was something about nightmares she could always detect—they were terrible, and they had the ability to make an adult feel just as small as a child. Jennifer knew this was not a nightmare. What scared her was not the monster she became to a kill a princess named Snow White—she expected to feel horror and remorse. For every time she had the dream and ripped both the baby and its mother in two, Jennifer enjoyed it more and more.

And because of that, Jennifer was afraid.

000

The restful sleep that came after was gratifying; Jennifer woke to her natural alarm clock, feeling the sunlight warming her face. She was lying on her front; turning on her back, she glanced to see that her husband, Mr. Gold, was already up—per the empty space beside her—as usual. She sighed deeply, remembering the terrible dream from last night but she always came to the same conclusion: damn junk food...or something along the lines of it.

Sitting up, Jennifer glanced at her hands, remembering them to be claws in the dream. Seeing her wedding band, she smiled, thinking of Gold. Touching the band endearingly, her worries of the nightly nightmare seemed to leave her. The band itself was black with red swirls moving through it; on the top and center was a red diamond, something the jewelers called a 'Sun's Kiss'. Jennifer figured it was a name christened for its beauty, like the 'Heart of the Ocean'. Turning the band on her finger, she sighed.

No more bad dreams.

It was time to start the day.

Jennifer pulled herself out of the king-sized bed, folding the black comforters back as she creased the fold. She moved to the wardrobe, opening the doors and pulled out a deep blue dress, which would set just off her shoulders and show off her calves. Pulling off the night slip and stepping into the dress, Jennifer heard a knock on the door.

"You know you can just come in, Darling," Jennifer said as she selected a pair of heels and sat on the bed; entering the room was her husband, Mr. Gold, who smiled at her. He walked in, using his black cane for usual support against his limp, which he'd gotten years ago although Jennifer seemed to forget how. Gold dressed in the manner similar to how he lived—stylishly. Wearing a three-piece suit—black and red themed for today—he always looked so debonair and Jennifer could hardly turn away as he stood in front of her. Wordlessly, he moved to her wardrobe, bending at the waist to select a pair of black, open-toed heels, and placed them in front of Jennifer.

"Don't like the white ones?" Jennifer guessed.

"Oh I do," he said in a smooth voice which always made Jennifer's skin crawl pleasurably, "but I like these better."

Jennifer shrugged, and she kicked the white ones she'd selected aside. Standing, she stepped into the pair he preferred, and Gold smirked at her.

"Black dress, black heels—seems a little dark, don't you think?" Jennifer questioned.

He put his arm around her waist, and surprised her with a sweet kiss that lasted a little longer than most.

Gold uttered softly, "Darkness looks best on you, Jennifer."

Jennifer giggled when he kissed her again. As usual, the simple kisses always became the most addicting and what had started out as a simple few good morning pecks became passionate ones. Jennifer wrapped her arms around his neck, and quite easily, pulled him to her, then side-stepping so he 'accidentally' landed on the bed instead. He chuckled, having expected this from her.

"You realize it's time to open the shop," Gold reminded.

"The shop can wait. I, on the other hand," Jennifer whispered breathlessly as she began undoing his tie and then his pants, "can not."

"Right now?" Gold asked curiously.

"Yes. I want you right now." Jennifer growled, pulling up her dress and sliding her red lacy underwear down her pale legs. Feeling her soft flesh now akin to his (for she had quickly undressed him just enough for the purpose she wanted), Gold could hardly argue with her.

"As you wish," Gold told her.

Jennifer's laugh that emitted from her as he flipped positions was animatedly dark, but it resounded well with his entire being. This woman he married years ago (for they'd been married as long as he could remember) still maintained her youthful appearance, allowing people to think she was eighteen when really, she was nearly middle-aged, like himself. Her low voice that demanded he spare her no gentle strokes, to make her feel every single thrust baited his entire body; her eyes, like sapphires, would gaze at him and, unknowingly, he would become lost to her every command.

When she wriggled underneath in her scheming attempt to 'get away', she was dangling the bait. And while he could wean off the inane feeling to rip off her clothes and bury himself so deep inside of her that she would be sore for days, he managed to keep a level head as he took her in a way that was pleasurable for both of them.

She begged for release, for his permission to feel the crashing of waves, to feel it engulf every sense, and when Gold finally could restrain himself no longer, he would grant her that easement. They fell into a pool of elation and satisfaction, both exhaling moans of pent-up anticipation, their chests rising and falling quickly in attempt to catch their breath. A morning worth living over and over again.

000

Jennifer was making breakfast when Gold had come down the stairs, having fixed himself up and straightened his suit and tie from the morning's escapade. Jennifer was cooking ham and eggs...well, eggs anyway. The ham was sitting on a plate, raw as the day it had become from the animal, and Jennifer was taking little forkful pieces of it in her mouth as she made the eggs. Gold approached quietly from behind her, and leaned against the counter, watching her do a little jig as she flipped the eggs, stirring in cheese, salt, and fried bacon.

"Do you want an omelet before you leave?" asked Jennifer. Gold looked a little taken aback; smirking at him, she said, "I have an incredible sense of hearing; you know that, Love."

"I do," Gold admitted. He couldn't sneak anywhere in the house; she could hear him coming a mile away...sometimes, he wondered if she literally could. Like her hearing, she always had an incredible perception of sight, and with those senses came an unusual amount of strength. Jennifer was short and petite, but she was a lot stronger than one could have guessed.

Watching her eat another piece of raw ham, Gold shook his head.

"I will never know why you eat meat raw—rare, I can understand." Gold stated.

"I like it for some reason," Jennifer returned. "Tastes better this way."

"I hear it can make a person sick," Gold reminded.

"And I have been doing it for years and yet..." said Jennifer, proving a point.

Gold stepped behind her, wrapping his free arm around her stomach. She leaned back against his chest, turning her head so when they both tilted their heads slightly to the side, their lips touched in a soft, sensual kiss. Jennifer felt her libido stirring again, but she ignored it—Gold was already late for opening the shop.

"Did you have that same dream again last night?" Gold asked curiously, considering eating that omelet; she gave him a plate, sliding a bacon-and-cheese omelet onto it, then giving him a fork. He took his place at the table in the kitchen.

"Same one as always," she said.

"It's strange you can have a terrible nightmare one night and then..." Gold began.

Jennifer finished the sentence for him, saying, "And be ready to fuck you the next morning?"

Gold smiled at her turn of phrase—but he knew she had no filter. She was as blatantly honest as they come, but her straight talk was one of the many reasons he had fallen in love with her so quickly and so madly in love—not to mention her odd sense of humor.

"Yes," said Gold.

"I don't know; it's weird to me too." Jennifer uttered, placing the frying pan and spatula into the sink. "But in the dream, I'm never afraid."

This was the first time hearing this part of the dream assessment for Gold, so he looked at her curiously. Jennifer sat at the table with him, eating the raw ham with the fork. Gold could have lost his appetite just now if this was the first time seeing her eat it, but—as with many things—he couldn't remember a time when she wasn't eating raw meat. It was just another quirk of hers that—with time—he had gotten used to and just another thing he had come to adore.

Jennifer was not common. And, that, he liked.

"You're ripping a woman and her baby in half," Gold said slowly. "And that doesn't terrify you?"

"No...I mean, I thought it would...It might." Jennifer muttered uncertainly. "In the dream, I enjoy it. I love it, even. And then, I wake up and I'm just..." She shrugged, saying, "I wouldn't feel so terrible about it if I didn't recognize her."

"Who?"

"The woman," said Jennifer softly.

Gold finished his omelet, wiping his mouth with a napkin. He leaned forward, noticing the expression on her face.

"Who's the woman?"

"Mary Margaret Blanchard—the teacher," Jennifer answered quietly.

Gold sat back, saying, "That doesn't surprise me. You have a dream about someone you don't particularly like."

"But it's not her," Jennifer returned. "She's not Blanchard in my dream."

Gold was intrigued, saying, "Really?"

"Really—she's Snow White."

"The princess?" Gold inquired, genuinely amused.

"And she has a daughter," Jennifer said, trying to remember her dream but like with everything anyone dreamed, after some time it had passed, it just seemed one big blur.

"Snow White has a daughter," Gold stated, even more amused. He stood with his cane and placed his plate in the sink with the other dishes. "Your dreams have always been an interest to me."

"My dreams are vivid," she returned unhappily. "They feel more realistic than I care to admit."

Gold could see that she was deeply concerned. She stood to do the dishes, but as she moved past him to the sink, he took her hands in his so she was caught in mid-step, having to turn to him instead. She was about to say that she needed to do the dishes before she became distracted by something, but Gold's brown eyes caught the uncertain worried sapphire stones in his gaze.

"You say you're a vampire in these dreams of yours," Gold told her.

"'Dream'. I only have this one. Over and over again," Jennifer reminded. "And yes—I'm a vampire. In the dream, I just feel..." She struggled with the word and finally found one: "Vengeful."

"You don't like Blanchard," Gold told her factually. "That doesn't mean you'd want to kill her."

"True," Jennifer replied, "But in the dream, I wanted her to pay. I wanted to make her suffer, to feel something that I had been through. Darling, these feelings were so real."

"Dreams can do that," Gold rationalized.

Jennifer smiled, saying, "I know these dreams are not real. I know it."

"There's no need to be frightened then, if you know they're not real." Gold said.

"But that's just it." Jennifer said quietly. "I'm not frightened in these dreams. I'm happy. And when I wake up, I don't feel scared or threatened." She smiled weakly: "I feel like I have done something I have wanted to do my entire life and I feel so good after that...that..."

"That you can make love to your husband who is more than happy to participate," Gold finished humorously.

Jennifer gave him a look, and he chuckled.

"It doesn't surprise me you'd enjoy such a dream," Gold told her, placing a hand underneath her chin, his fingertips grazing her lower jaw. "All the horror movies you spend your time watching—I'd be surprised if you were not having them."

"Watching a horror movie and being a monster are two different things," Jennifer pointed out.

"You're not a monster." Gold reasoned.

"I don't know," said Jennifer, cracking a smile. "I'm known in Storybrooke to have a dark, twisted sense of humor."

Gold smiled at her, saying, "You're in luck."

"Why?"

"It's one of the things that keep me interested," Gold told her.

"One of many," Jennifer clarified.

"Of course," Gold responded; he closed the distance between them and their kiss was just as soft and sensual as it had started out this morning.

When she returned it, cornering him against the kitchen counters; Gold felt as though he was being pulled into another distraction, and he forced himself to pull away. Jennifer simply smiled at him mischievously, her eyes narrowing knowingly. Breathless from the excursion of another furious battle behind Jennifer's lips, Gold smiled at her apologetically, but his eyes simply watched her with a wanton expression.

"I really...have to go," Gold told her.

Jennifer nodded with understanding. She walked him to the door, and before he left, he caressed one side of her face.

"Think nothing of these dreams, Jennifer," he said.

"And what if they became real?" Jennifer asked softly.

He kissed her bottom lip, inwardly damning his brain to having done so because the kiss that returned to him was so intoxicating, he felt as though he had to literally rip himself away fromher so he could get to the shop on time. Gold told her, "They're not."

"But what if they are?" asked Jennifer, smiling. "I think—in a sense—being a vampire would have its advantages."

Gold found her theories to be amusing; she dwelled in the fascination of the macabre and fantastical; she read enough fictional books involving murder, vampires, and dark magic to last an entire lifetime of imagination.

Jennifer said sweetly, "I love you, darling."

"I love you too, Jennifer."

"Will you come back this afternoon for dinner?" Asked Jennifer as he started down the sidewalk.

"Of course. I'll be back. I'll always come back." Gold told her.

Jennifer beamed, waving at him. He winked at her, then got into his Cadillac and drove to work.

000

Jennifer stepped out of her dress and heels, throwing on matching blue tank-top and shorts. She tied the laces of her tennis shoes and pulled back her long hair in a high ponytail. She and Gold had lunch around one o'clock in the afternoon and afterwards, she went for a jog. Her route was always the same. She'd jog from the two-story house and throughout the streets of Storybrooke, then her jog would steadily become difficult as she would tread through the woods; her runs always went around in a circular route so when she bypassed the docks, she ended up at Granny's; as always, when the hour had passed, she was sweating, her hair would mat to her forehead, and the sweat would glimmer in the sunlight. As she made her circle to Granny's diner, she always would order an iced tea and a very rare burger.

Jennifer sat in a booth, thanking Granny for the menu although Granny always answered with a grunt. Jennifer simply shrugged it off; for some reason she could never understand, Granny and her beautiful granddaughter, Ruby, never seemed to appreciate her patronage. If she was simply a nobody, they might have kicked her out a long time ago for simply existing but being married to the owner of Storybrooke seemed to pay off in more ways than one..

"What'll you have?" voiced the flat tones of Ruby, who stood at the table, looking at Jennifer as though she was a bug that needed to be squished.

"A waitress with a better personality," Jennifer mused, smirking when Ruby simply glared at her in return.

"Why do you come here?" asked Ruby unhappily. "You ask for a menu, then you order the same thing."

"I'm not the only one that does it," Jennifer reminded. "A lot of people do that."

"But you..."

"Ruby!" Granny called from behind the counter.

Ruby and Jennifer looked in her direction; Granny was shaking her head to Ruby, probably reminding her nonverbally that the customer 'was always right' and they didn't need to be needlessly bothered. Especially when she was married to the man to whom they owed this month's rent. Ruby looked at Jennifer, who scowled right back at her. Scathingly, Ruby sighed and walked to take the order from someone else. Caring little about what Ruby or her granny thought, Jennifer simply went back to looking at the menu.

Jennifer could ignore what people thought of her. She looked like she was eighteen years old, married to a man that could have been the age of her father. That seemed to spark a lot of crap between her and the many people of Storybrooke but they never said anything...at least not to her face. The rumors that spread were humorous; Gold had supposedly taken Jennifer to be his bride and when her parents had passionately refuted the marriage, Gold had done something terrible to the both of them. Being as powerful as he was, Gold was never arrested for Jennifer's parents' disappearance. Jennifer, however, never volunteered any information about her missing parents, and—to the townspeople—seemed to care less about them.

What really happened was that Jennifer and Gold were very much in love and her parents had long ago decided Jennifer was a waste of time. They cut their losses and stopped talking to her; and she had made little effort to reconnect with her mother...not even when she found out her father died from a heart attack.

"They don't like you much, do they?"

Jennifer looked up quickly to see Henry sitting in another booth across from her, standing on his knees and facing her direction.

Henry Mills—the ten year old son of Mayor Regina Mills. He was a cute kid, sweet too. It was hard to believe he lived under the roof of such a strict woman. Many people feared Mayor Mills; she could be so intimidating at times and while Jennifer had her fill of moments with her, she had always kind of admired that skill. It was hard to make an entire town fear you.

"Henry..." Jennifer voiced. She watched Henry plop down in the seat in front of her. "Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"It's Saturday."

Jennifer nodded. That explained a lot.

"So where's your mother?" asked Jennifer, looking at the menu.

"Working."

"At the Town Hall?"

"Yeah."

"And what is she working on?"

Henry shrugged, saying, "No idea."

"Shouldn't you be at home, then?"

"I like it here," Henry told her. "The food's great."

"If you say so."

"You don't like it, do you?" Henry said, knowingly. He watched Ruby come by with a very rare hamburger on a blood-soaked bun, her face twisted in disgust as she also set an iced tea in front of Jennifer.

Ruby saw Henry, and said, "Do you want anything?"

"Nah—I'm just here to talk to her." He said, gesturing to Jennifer, who looked at Henry, surprised.

Ruby looked at Jennifer resentfully again, then left in her little booty shorts to talk to some boy named Billy. Jennifer glared after her then returned to her burger. The look of disgust on Henry's face amused her.

"So what do you want to talk about, Henry?" asked Jennifer. "You don't ever talk to me."

"That's not true." Henry called her on it. "I talk to you a lot more than what most other people do."

"Touche," Jennifer responded.

Henry was an outgoing little boy, very independent. While most acted towards Jennifer in the similar manner as Ruby and Granny, it was mostly because of her association with Mr. Gold. Mr. Gold wanted his payment on the day the rent was due and wanted it paid in full. If he didn't get his payment, then something had to be taken in collateral. Some people thought this was unfair, but Jennifer was never the one to complain to—in her opinion: if a a deal was made, involving contracts and accurately informed decisions, the person who couldn't do their part simply lucked out.

"Ruby and Granny don't like you here." Henry observed.

"Figured that one out all by yourself, huh?" Jennifer responded. She bit into her burger and sighed happily. She touched her chin with a napkin when some of it got away from her.

Henry said pointedly, "It's not because of Mr. Gold. I don't think so anyway."

"Oh really?" Jennifer asked.

"Yeah," Henry said. "It's because you're a vampire."

Jennifer nearly choked on her food, and coughed harshly into a napkin as some of it went down the wrong pipe. Her face changed to a slighted shade of pink and Henry looked surprised, and a little concerned. Jennifer warranted the eyes of a few who looked genuinely concerned—obviously, not everyone got up at once but Jennifer was fine as sighed deeply, having nearly lost her ability to breathe.

"Are you okay?" Henry asked.

Jennifer said hoarsely, "I'm fine."

"Well..." Henry began, taking caution this time in any case it happened again, "Ruby and Granny...they don't like you because you're a vampire."

"I'm not a vampire."

"But you were. You just don't remember," Henry said casually.

Jennifer smiled, saying, "I would remember being one, wouldn't I?"

"You'd think so," Henry said, smiling secretively. "Ruby and Granny—they're Red Riding Hood and the little grandmother that gets eaten by the wolf."

"Wolves and Vampires—classic folklore rivalry," Jennifer uttered. "But Red Riding Hood and the little granny should be on my side then, right? If the wolf..."

"They're the wolves," Henry corrected.

Jennifer chuckled saying, "Ruby is a wolf."

"Werewolf." Henry corrected again. "And that's why they don't like you. They can tell you're a vampire."

"Henry," Jennifer began, "Werewolves and Vampires don't exist."

"But it makes sense," said Henry. "You go out running all the time. I see you run for hours but you never tan."

Jennifer shrugged, saying, "I don't have the skin for it. And if I was a vampire, would I not burst into flames? I've seen all the movies, read all the books. Wouldn't I have burst into flames by now?"

Henry shrugged saying, "I thought that too, but I guess not."

"Where are you getting these theories?" Jennifer asked, taking another bite.

"A book."

"What book?"

Henry said kindly, "Sorry—not telling."

"Fine. Keep your secrets," Jennifer said, laughing a little. "But you've got a wild imagination brewing in that head of yours. Does the Mayor know I'm a vampire?" She might as well fuel the kid's imagination; he wouldn't be a kid forever.

"I think so."

"I should be staked by now then, right?" Jennifer humored him.

"No. She's the Evil Queen; she wants you alive." Henry returned.

Jennifer stared at Henry incredulously.

"What?"

"She's the Evil..."

"I heard you the first time," said Jennifer, waving her hand at him. She said slowly, "You're being serious...aren't you?"

Henry shrugged, saying, "It makes sense, Mrs. Gold. I mean, look at the facts."

Jennifer finished her burger, licking her lips then drank the rest of her iced tea.

"That bite on your neck," Henry said, pointing at the small gray marks on Jennifer's jugular, "Those were made from a vampire."

"They've been there as long as I can remember," said Jennifer.

"And you eat hamburgers cooked rare," Henry continued.

Jennifer sat back in her seat, saying, "I like them this way."

"And you don't tan."

"I told you I don't have the skin for it."

"And you're beautiful." Henry told her.

Jennifer grinned broadly.

"You're sweet, kid," Jennifer said smoothly. "And flattery will get you far, but it won't convince me that I am a vampire."

"No, I mean, you're beautiful in an unusual way," Henry said. "You make people look at you without them knowing and you look eighteen when you haven't been eighteen in a while."

"Good genetics," Jennifer reasoned.

Henry shook his head, saying, "You're just as in denial as the rest of them."

Jennifer furrowed her eyebrows at him curiously, but she simply watched him stand to his feet, throw on his backpack, and then walk out of the diner. The kid had a wild imagination—no doubt about that. Jennifer reached into the pocket of her shorts and as she stood to her feet, Jennifer felt a few people looking at her. When she glanced a little to the left, she saw several men watching her as though they were entranced. Slowly, she placed a twenty on the table—paying for her meal, and a 10 dollar tip for the waitress...who apparently was a werewolf.

Ruby brushed past her rudely, but Jennifer didn't acknowledge it.

She went for a walk down the road and passed the school. She scowled, thinking of the teacher crassly, but her attention was divided when she walked right into someone. She apologized distractedly, then focused her attention, seeing Mayor Mills. The woman had a sense of fashion, and the cold brown eyes reflecting back gave Jennifer the sense that she was a little disgruntled for the day.

"I'm sorry," Jennifer apologized gently.

"You should be." Regina returned coolly.

"Well," said Jennifer smoothly, "I am."

She began to walk away, but Regina said, "Mrs. Gold?"

Jennifer turned on her heel, looking at her.

"Yes, Madam Mayor?"

Regina looked a little uncertain as she said, "Have you seen my son?"

"He was at the diner earlier," Jennifer informed.

"You talked to him?" asked Regina—Jennifer could practically see the protective mother barrier climbing up.

Jennifer said politely, "He talked to me."

Regina looked at Jennifer curiously. Jennifer knew why. Not a lot of people went out of their way to speak to Jennifer. Because of her association with Gold, she was untouchable and because she was untouchable, they always thought she was not an amiable person. She was a personable being with much to talk about, but her interests made a lot of people uncomfortable.

The movies she watched, the creepy, disturbing books she had been seen reading made a lot of people uneasy. Aside from Henry and her husband, Jennifer had very few friends.

"I sure hope he wasn't rude," said Regina, folding her hands in front of her.

"He says what's on his mind," said Jennifer politely. "That's always a good thing."

"What was on his mind?" Regina questioned.

"A lot of things," said Jennifer. "He has a wild imagination."

Regina seemed to click with what had been discussed for laughed, "Oh no. Who does he think you are?"

"I'm sorry?"

Regina smirked, stepping towards her.

"He thinks I am the Evil Queen," said Regina, looking as though this was absolutely ridiculous—although she seemed pretty flattered by it. Humored (obviously), Regina said, "Who does he think you are?"

Jennifer shrugged, saying, "Not a 'who', Madam Mayor. A 'what'."

Regina waited for the answer.

Jennifer said, smiling, "He thinks I am a vampire."

Regina suddenly frowned.

"Doubt it though," Jennifer told her, shaking her head. Regina approved of this answer for whatever reason for she smiled happily—whatever suspicions she had of Jennifer were wiped clean from her mind.

"Kids have wild imaginations, don't they?" Regina chuckled.

"We all did at one point," Jennifer offered. "But I think it's nice to dream of a magical land."

Regina said carefully, "I don't know, Mrs. Gold. I think magic can be dark."

Jennifer smirked, saying, "What's life without a little darkness?"

Regina looked at her as though trying to size her up but whatever Regina saw in Jennifer made the mayor smile widely. Just as they were getting into that little conversation, Jennifer felt someone roughly brush against her shoulder. Regina and Jennifer saw Mary Margaret look suddenly disoriented.

"Oh my god," Mary Margaret said quickly, "I am so sorry."

Jennifer suddenly thought of her dream. Something triggered an impulse and a lack of it followed all the way through. Regina's eyes widened, her eyebrows arching as she watched, impressed, as Jennifer punched Mary Margaret square in the jaw. The school teacher went down, and stared at Jennifer incredulously—and a little hurt.

Regina put a hand over her mouth, hiding the smile that tugged on her lips as Mary Margaret stood to her feet, still too shocked to speak. At some point, she found her voice.

"Why did you do that?"

Jennifer narrowed her eyes at her, saying, "You know why."

"I...I don't."

"Really?" Jennifer retorted. She said darkly, "Stop talking about me behind my back."

"I didn't..." Mary Margaret whispered.

"And stop lying to my face," Jennifer said. "I've heard you telling teachers that I am standoffish and cold."

"I've told them you can be a hard woman to talk to." Mary Margaret said quietly. "And your humor can be a little...well...dark."

Jennifer frowned, saying, "Think about me in any way you want, Miss Blanchard, but stop talking behind my back. You can stand there in your little happy-world dress and tell the children and the teachers that I don't have a personality and laugh behind my back—but I have exceptional hearing. And you..."She pointed at Mary Margaret, "are not the perfect snow-white happy doe you think you are."

Regina was grinning widely as Mary Margaret stared at Jennifer, clearly intimidated as Jennifer's eyes stared unblinkingly at her. Mary Margaret apologized quickly and then left in a quick stride, not looking back. Jennifer brushed herself off, looking at Regina.

"I'm sorry about that," said Jennifer, shaking her head. "I get tired of people pretending they're so sweet and innocent when really they're not better than me. Fucking hypocrites."

Regina was still grinning and she put an arm around Jennifer, saying, "You know, I don't think you're a hard woman to talk to at all. How about we go to Granny's, get more acquainted..."

"I don't really think I should," Jennifer said pointedly. "Henry tells me there are werewolves than run the diner and they don't like me."

Regina chuckled, "Oh, right. Because you're a 'vampire'.

"Henry has a wild imagination, for sure." Jennifer said, smiling brightly. "I have to cut him some slack though; after the dreams I've been having, I guess I should let myimagination run wild for once."

Regina chuckled saying, "What dreams?"

"Just the ones I have been having as a vampire," Jennifer answered carelessly.

"Really?"

"Yeah," said Jennifer. She giggled, "It gets pretty disturbing at the end."

"How so?"

Jennifer said, "I kill Snow White."

Regina stared at her. A large grin suddenly appeared and Regina patted Jennifer's shoulder saying, "That does sound like an interesting dream. I'd be interested in hearing it and from the sound of it, you sound like you could use a drink. How about my place?"

"Really?" Jennifer asked.

"Why not," said Regina. "You seem like an easy person to talk to and obviously, my son thinks so as well."

"Sounds like a good idea." Jennifer said, "Thank you, Madam Mayor. Oh wait..." she giggled, adding with a curtsy that was all too well rehearsed, "Your Majesty."

Regina laughed, offering her arm to Jennifer, who linked it with hers. They walked down the street to Mayor Mill's manor. Regina grinned broadly, as did Jennifer.

"I think it's important to have friends in Storybrooke," Regina told Jennifer as she opened the door to the manor, allowing Jennifer to enter first before she closed the door on her way inside. "It's important to befriend someone I know I can trust. And I think it's fascinating that you and I should become friends."

Jennifer said smoothly, "Friendship is a wonderful thing."

Regina emphasized, "A useful thing." Chuckling, she added to their previous conversation, "Like magic."

Regina offered a seat and poured Jennifer a fifth of scotch.

"Well, you know what they say about magic," Jennifer muttered.

Regina gave her a curious look.

"It always comes with a price," Jennifer said smoothly.

Regina's smiled faltered.

"Where did you hear that saying?" Regina asked quietly.

Jennifer began to speak but it was lost on her. Laughing, she said, "You know, that's the oddest thing. I don't even remember where I've heard it."

Regina quickly bypassed the concept though as she said quickly, "Tell me about this dream of yours."

"It's really dark," Jennifer warned, her lips lifting in a wicked grin.

Regina leaned forward, and said, "A little darkness never hurt anyone."


	2. Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Any OUAT plot that's familiar is obviously not mine; In my fic, RUMBELLE is NONEXISTENT. I don't own any of the characters that sound familiar; my OC is Jennifer, who has replaced Belle as Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold's True Love.   
> I advise you read The Vampire and the Beast Part 1 if you haven't. Just because you can. ;)

The Vampire and the Beast. Part 2.

Chapter Two: Remember

Jennifer pushed herself a while longer, huffing and puffing as she forced her legs to run faster, to pick up the pace. Come on, you've done this a million times, Jen. GO FASTER! Her mind was a drill sergeant, and she was the slacking recruit. So Jennifer sprinted through the woods, wind licking her face and the breeze lifting her hair out of the already-messy pony tail and the little hair tie was lost in the dirt some five minutes ago. Jennifer smiled as she hopped over logs, tree branches, dodged under the low hanging tree branches, and felt the mulch and twigs crack underneath her feet. Her breathing was shallow, just as her feet barely touched the earth before picking up again to sprint up the hill.

Muttering demands like faster or just a little longer, Jennifer was pushing herself this time around. She had jogged the sidewalks of Storybrooke twice, each lap going harder and faster, and her challenge—as always—presented itself in the woods where coordination was important, lest she twist an ankle or trip and lose her time.

Jennifer checked her stop watch. She had run a total of 7 miles in under an hour and a half and was still going strong.

You're not finished yet! Jennifer heeded her conscience once more and pounded the dirt even harder.

Sweat rolled down her face, then cooled before it ever became a droplet. There was a part of her side that was tightening and she willed herself to ignore it, to detach from those tightened nerves and remember that she still had a little over a mile to go.  
Faster...harder...stronger...Better...

The next obstacle presented itself.

Jennifer took a heave-ho breath, and crossed the t(R)oll bridge, laughing as she made it to her destination. The feeling of accomplishment was overwhelming and exhilarating, but even then, Jennifer didn't stop. She kept running. Her legs were begging for mercy, but Jennifer's determination kept her running, keeping that pace, maintaining her breathing.

Her mind forgot the physical pain as she considered a more emotional pain.

While her side was tightening, and her breathing was getting harder to catch, she still thought of how bad she wanted to hurt Mary Margaret. The woman was insufferable—always hopeful, always happy, and optimistic and gah! And when she wasn't talking about Jennifer behind her back, saying she was a bit cold and a "disturbed individual" then she was being all innocent and sweet to Jennifer's face. That punch seemed well-deserved, and Jennifer was practically relieved when the Mayor didn't even say anything about it as she and Regina had a few drinks at her place.

Jennifer didn't know the woman very well; in fact, up until that point, she was sure Regina Mills had always avoided her presence as though she had something against her or maybe just didn't want to truly understand Jennifer. While she had told Regina about her dream about murdering Snow White and her child, Regina was so interested, her eyes wide with fascination and her smile—damn, that smile was way too happy to be just for the heck of it.

Jennifer considered Regina Mills to be similar to herself. Maybe she detested Snow White's character, and sympathized with the villains. Jennifer had seen the stories of Peter Pan, the Lion King, Hercules, Sleeping Beauty, Snow White, and Cinderella and all the other stories that had been featured in films and in almost every single one of them, Jennifer—who possessed a natural dark sense of humor—always sympathized with the villains. The villains who never found their happy ending. The villains who, no matter how great their efforts and how ever close they came to getting their happy ending (or at least keeping it for more than a few minutes) were never successful.

Jennifer slowed her sprint to a jog so the pain in her stomach would subside—that was a good sign of a workout. When she felt pain, she knew she had broken through a wall of fitness, and she would be stronger the next day. Sore as hell...but stronger.

Perhaps at some point in their conversation when Jennifer admitted to liking the villains and having more in common with them than the 'heroes', Regina had started smiling with her eyes. And for a moment—however brief it might have been—Regina had practically looked upon Jennifer with a smile of favor. It was obvious to them—how quick it had been realized—that neither of them really had a friend in Storybrooke. Regina could protest that she had Henry—although that boy had been going off on his own to a few different places these days as though to get away from his mother. And Jennifer...well, her True Love, Mr. Gold, was her best friend...but maybe her only friend...well, besides Henry.

But even Henry, who had talked to her without needing anything from her husband (like an extension on the rent), still seemed uneasy around Jennifer. Regina did not seem at all uneasy around her...and that was somehow more relieving than anything.

At the end of their lunch date, Regina ended the day, asking if Jennifer would like to have another lunch day together and Jennifer, who would not say 'no' to having lunch with the Mayor who appeared to understand her dark and quirky sense of humor, agreed happily. As she had left, Regina had given Jennifer an apple pie, and she'd eaten it on her walk back to the house where she and her husband had dinner.

Jennifer didn't tell him about Regina. It didn't seem too important—after all, he had his own work to do and Jennifer felt kind of excited having a friend. For some reason, she didn't recall having very many—not even in the long ago past, although she couldn't remember when she ended up Storybrooke...or why. Or, now that she was jogging on the sidewalk, why she and her husband even lived here other than his major accountability for owning...well...everything.

And even if—

BAM!

Jennifer was just about to cross the river and as she had taken the jump across, a long, searing pain shot through her head. Gasping in pain—for she couldn't even scream out, it hurt so much—Jennifer clamped her hands to her temples, nearly tearing out her damn hair as she ignored the swishing of water at her feet that soaked her shorts, socks and shoes, getting down on her knees. Her brain throbbed so painfully, she could feel her heart beating in the pulse of her head.

Suddenly, flashes of the past were skittering in her mind's eyes.

The husband—her Mr. Gold—was now Rumplestiltskin—not the human, tan Rumple, but the one that seemed most comparable to a crocodile. His smile flickered in her mind's eye, telling her that he could give her anything she could possibly want for he was now the Dark One.

Just as the one flashed, another came right after.

Jennifer was being chased by the mob—led by Mary Margaret and Ruby...No, Jennifer thought. Those weren't their names. Snow White...and Red—they were running after her, and Snow White...trying to calm them down, telling them that murdering Jennifer was just bringing them down to her level.

Jennifer cringed, bowing her head even lower; the headache was only getting worse.

Jennifer in the past...watching Rumplestiltskin and Milah marry. Rumplestiltskin...his normal self...happy, and laughing with his First Love...

Rumplestiltskin coming back from the war...Milah's hateful words...

Once more, the visions were constantly switching back and forth and Jennifer's heart—unable to comprehend so many emotions over so many centuries at a time—almost felt as though it was tearing itself apart. Jennifer was hyperventilating, hoping it would end, but they just...kept...coming!

Jennifer's first kill...feeling happy...feeling right...feeling betrayed, and abandoned when her family rejected her. They're calling her a monster and fiend, an animal. 

Jennifer, now unloved and an outcast, watching everyone have a good time while she has to stay on the outskirts. Rumplestiltskin, now named the village coward, limps over to her and after a small conversation between the two, he gives her a straw-spun doll that looks a great deal like her. 

Jennifer was crying loudly.

"What is it supposed to be?" asked the young Jennifer, turning it in her hands.

"It's supposed to be a person."

"Who?"

"You," Rumplestiltskin returned, smiling. "It's how I see you."

"And how do you see me?" 

And the Rumplestiltskin back then just looks away awkwardly from her, unable to register his true emotions for the beautiful vampire. 

Jennifer crawled slowly out of the water, bearing her teeth—and still those memories kept coming.

Past Jennifer torturing men and women for the very pleasure of doing so, hearing their cries, their pain, their torture, their suffering to hide her own misery of having lost Baelfire...

Jennifer lied down on her back, legs bent as she practically screamed into her hands.

Baelfire teaching her how to play 'war'. He's joking with her and laughing, even though she's feeling completely out of place and not knowing how to be a mother because her mother had stopped being one a long time ago. 

Baelfire...Baelfire...Baelfire is gone...Baelfire left...they must find him again.

She must find Rumplestiltskin's son. His son...no...Her son

Their son...

And finally...the worst had yet to come. And when it did, Jennifer's fingernails were digging deep into the soil, trying to force her anger onto the earth instead of to the one person whom she now remembered she hated most of all.

Snow White...protecting Cinderella from a contract that the damn girl had signed a long time ago...Cinderella imprisoning Rumplestiltskin with the squid ink...Jennifer ran out to attack and Snow White...she shoots her in the belly with a cross bow...the wooden stake fires into her stomach and ultimately murders the 4-week old unborn daughter...murdering something that Jennifer had many years ago thought she could never have...killing her happy ending...

Jennifer's head finally stopped throbbing. She looked up at the sky, her eyes swimming in tears, and her cheeks wet with the tears still rolling down her face. Her breathing somehow managed to pace itself. And while her heart was no longer ripping itself in two, the pain that had been restored to her from the memories made Jennifer wish it had.

She slowly got to her feet.

Mary Margaret was Snow White. Regina Mills...she was Regina...the Regina.

Jennifer smirked; she was friends with the woman that absolutely hated Snow White. Well, then...this Curse—however terrible it had sounded 28 years ago—might have been worth her while. Jennifer stopped at that moment. What was it that Gold—shit...(She thought pointedly)...Rumple told her?

...When he heard Emma's name...he would get his memories...and so would she.

That meant the Savior had come to Storybrooke.

Time was no longer frozen.

Jennifer smiled. It was time to find Baelfire again. But first...

She had to find her True Love.

This time, when Jennifer ran, it was more like a flight instead of a timed run. While she lacked the usual speed of a vampire, over the past 28 years she had kept up her physique...thanks to her wonderful cursed memories of wanting to be strong for...for...well, for whatever reason she wanted to stay strong and fit. Jennifer started at a gentle pace and then—with the fresh hatred she had for Snow White—picked up the pace without any more berating from her conscience.

The run back was easy.

Finding Mr. Gold was easier.

She took a walk and smiled. Everyone from the Enchanted Forest was here. She passed Jiminy...or rather, Archie Hopper. He told her 'good day' nodding to her while he was walking Pongo, the dalmation. Shortly after, the dwarves, Grumpy, Sneezy, Dopey, and Bashful passed her as well—obviously not knowing what she knew of course. Jennifer chuckled.

This was what Regina must have been feeling.

As she walked on, she stopped in front of Granny's diner. And she met eyes with Ruby...not Ruby...Red Riding Hood. The waitress and her little granny at the diner were the werewolves. Yet when they saw Jennifer, they only saw what their cursed memories allowed them to see but, even then, they curled their noses and looked at each other as though hoping Jennifer wouldn't be coming in for the day. Despite their memories, they knew her to be different—and they didn't like her scent at all.

Jennifer smiled though, impressed.

Henry was a smart kid.

As she walked on, she heard someone call her name: Well, her 'name'.

"Mrs. Gold!"

Jennifer slowly turned on her heel, smiling when Henry came up to her so happily. Behind him was a beautiful woman with long, blonde hair, and very expressive blue eyes. Impatiently, Henry didn't wait for the woman to catch up as he looked at Jennifer happily.

"Mrs. Gold...this is Emma."

"Emma...?" Jennifer said, stopping momentarily to look at the woman in a whole new light.

Emma...the Emma Swan...the Savior.

"Hi," Emma said, shrugging modestly as she waved at her. "That's me."

"She's my real mom," Henry told Jennifer.

"Henry..." Emma began. "Regina is your mom."

"No, she's not." Henry replied—like this was so not true.

Emma sighed as though she had been at this argument for quite some time, but Jennifer smiled. The awkward moment happened as Henry just grinned, glancing between them as though something interesting was about to happen.

"Oh, sorry," Jennifer said quickly, holding out her left hand. "I'm Jennifer."

"Ah..." Emma said, shaking her head. "You're a lot...younger...than I thought you'd be."

"A lot of people say that," Jennifer said, laughing.

Emma seemed extremely tense at the moment, but a part of her seemed to relax when she realized that Jennifer already knew everyone's opinion about the 'age difference' between her and Mr. Gold. If she only knew the truth that she and her husband were really the same age, but really a couple centuries old. That would go over well.

"She's older," Henry chimed in, stepping between the ladies. "She just doesn't look it. Remember what I told you, Emma?"

Jennifer smirked at Emma when she seemed uncomfortable again.

"He thinks I am a vampire," Jennifer called the elephant in the room.

"So he tells me," Emma said, shrugging again. She put her hands in her pockets—ah, the woman was so awkward right now.

"Well..." Jennifer said smoothly. "Are you staying somewhere tonight or just visiting?"

"She's staying a week," Henry answered. He was grinning ear-to-ear.

"And...your mom doesn't mind?" asked Jennifer curiously.

"She does." Henry replied. "But she wouldn't be happy anyway. My mom is going to break the Curse."

Emma looked uncertain of that, but Jennifer simply allowed Henry to have his mind set on whatever it was.

"Cool." Jennifer commented. She smiled at Emma. "Well, I hope you enjoy your stay. If you need anything..."

"I'll hesitate to call," Emma replied, smiling.

Jennifer was taken aback, but when the surprise wore off, she couldn't help but laugh. Emma was all right in her book. With these people asking for Jennifer's help to get an extension on their rent or some advice on doing this and that, they always seem to act as though Jennifer would really help them. Sweet talking her husband for people she didn't care about had never been in the plans before the Curse and it certainly wasn't happening during or after the Curse. Emma smiled as Henry started walking, bored apparently.

Emma cleared her throat, trying to avoid another awkward moment and Jennifer watched after her.

Jennifer walked in the direction of the pawnshop, smiling when she saw all these artifacts through the window that had belonged in the Enchanted Forest (not to mention, other people) just lying around on shelves, glass counters, and little podiums. There was a 'CLOSED' sign turning outward, but Jennifer simply opened the door and walked in.

A familiar voice called out from the back, "We're closed."

When she said nothing, she heard the footsteps before they even started and the cane tapping the wooden planks beneath it as out strolled Rumplestiltskin—no longer appearing as a Dark One (the green shimmer and large amber orbs gone) but the startled look on his face that appeared soon after made Jennifer giggle.

"Not the reaction I was expecting," Jennifer noted.

Gold looked at her curiously, saying, "Why are you wet?"

Jennifer glanced down to see she was wearing the shorts and tank she had started out with but thanks to the memory surge, she had toppled in the water. Her shorts were drenched, her legs were wet (and starting to itch) and her shoes and socks were completely soaked. Jennifer chuckled, pulling strands of wet hair behind her ear.

"Do you remember me?" asked Gold.

"Rumplestiltskin," Jennifer answered. "And uh..." She stepped towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck, saying, "Do you remember me?"

"How could I forget," Gold whispered, smirking at her.

She grinned ear-to-ear, and he kissed her. Jennifer kissed him back.

"You look different," Jennifer said, stepping back.

"No magic in this land," Gold reminded, indicating his cane. "And there won't be—so long as the Curse remains."

"Mmm," Jennifer mewed.

She walked over to the counter, looking down at the glass to see two dolls. She smiled, knowing they used to have been a lively, kindred couple—Geppetto's parents. Oh, if Archie Hopper only knew. Jennifer felt Gold touch her, the palm of his hand sliding onto the small of her back.

"Come with me." Gold said gently.

She followed him through the back and she smiled when he had gone to the little bathroom, and brought out a hand towel.

"You were jogging in the forest, weren't you?" Gold asked as Jennifer thanked him, and started drying her hair.

"Doing one of my timed runs," Jennifer said. "Wasn't for lack of trying—I finished under 2 hours."

"Your fastest to date," Gold commented.

"Not quite..."

"Well, in the last 28 years."

Jennifer smirked as he continued to watch her. His eyes wandered lower.

"See something you like, Mr. Gold?" she questioned, letting the name linger delicately on her lips as she smirked at him.

Obviously, it was because she was wet and her hair was now a mess. Naturally beautiful and still able to spark his interests without the slightest bit of effort, Jennifer knew he had an image for her later on in the day. Jennifer walked up to him.

"Snow White is here." Jennifer said quietly.

"Mary Margaret Blanchard," Gold corrected.

"Same difference," she uttered flatly.

"You can't kill her right now, Jennifer." Gold told her as she walked past him.

"That's funny you should say that," Jennifer mused. "I was thinking about doing it today."

"There's no magic in this land," Gold said.

"Ah, but that has never stopped me before," Jennifer replied. She smirked. "You know that dream I kept having—me being what I am and ripping her and her lovely baby daughter apart? All those years, I was wondering why it felt so damn good to do it and then waking up horny as hell, and now that I have my memories back—it makes so much sense." She chuckled.

"Jennifer..."

"Rumple, you know I want to do this. You can't tell me you don't want it too."

"Jennifer..."

"She killed our daughter."

"Jennifer."

"She murdered her—and she won't be the last," Jennifer uttered darkly. "I've got my heart set on that Cinderella bitch. What's her name here? Ashley? I'll get her too."

She began walking away, muttering death threats when Gold snatched her arm and pulled her back.

"You can't simply go around killing people in this town, Jennifer. They don't even know who they are—never the less, what they've done." Gold said vehemently.

Jennifer shrugged, saying, "What do you care? They're not part of the plan."

"Part of the plan is not letting Regina know we have our memories back, dearie. Going after anyone you've associated with in the past only will call attention to ourselves; what she doesn't know will help us." Gold warned Jennifer quietly. "And you want to destroy our advantage by taking your fury out on a school teacher? We have no magic, Jennifer—you start going after a school teacher, this entire town will be after your head."

Jennifer jerked her arm from him, saying angrily, "I don't need magic to defend myself. Snow White killed my happy ending, Rumple. She killed Lydia and she has her daughter. She's grown; she 28 years old and what's more is that she is so fucking beautiful."

Gold looked at her curiously.

"You've met Emma Swan?" he asked.

"Yes," Jennifer answered unhappily; she grumpily crossed her arms. "She's blonde, blue-eyed, beautiful, and Snow White's daughter...and I like her."

"When did you meet her?" asked Gold.

"Not a moment ago." Jennifer returned. "And...since we know who everyone is...you need to know something about Regina."

"Which is?" Gold asked calmly.

"She sees me as a friend," said Jennifer.

Gold stared at her as though she was out of her mind. So, to make herself seem more credible, Jennifer explained how she had bumped into Mary Margaret and—thanks to her past impulse control issues—she'd donkey punched the school teacher in front of the mayor and shortly after, Regina had invited her for drink.

"You hit the school teacher?" Gold asked—almost shocked.

"Seriously, Rumple—that's hardly the point," Jennifer told him, smiling. "Regina trusts me. She saw me give one to Snow White and she thinks I'm a friend. Personally, I don't know why you never let me meet her a long time ago; she's hilarious."

"You and Regina had drinks?" asked Gold.

"Yeah—that's what I said. We had a few drinks. We talked about my dream."

"The one when you kill Snow White and her baby, Emma Swan," Gold said tiredly.

"That one," Jennifer said. She blinked, saying confusedly, "What other dream would I be talking about? That's seriously the only one I have been having for the past twenty eight fucking years."

Gold sighed deeply, putting two fingers over the bridge of his nose as though trying to keep back a headache. Then after a moment, he looked a little happy. Jennifer wondered why his expressions suddenly changed and Gold smiled at her.

"You can't kill Miss Blanchard, Jennifer. Regina intended this curse to make Snow White and Prince Charming miserable. Killing her would be counterproductive."

"I don't have to kill her to make her suffer," said Jennifer.

"Well, how do you plan on doing that?" Gold asked.

"I can kill the thing she loves most." Jennifer offered.

"Which is?"

Jennifer shrugged, saying, "I don't know. I'm still working out the kinks."

Gold sighed again—that headache seemed to be coming back again.

"Jennifer..."

"Fine. I won't kill Snow White," Jennifer finally conceded, mildly frustrated. "But she did deserve that punch in the face for talking behind my back."

"The rumors she spread are true," Gold stated.

"I know." Jennifer said unhappily. "I am a disturbed individual with a sick, twisted sense of humor. But talking behind my back and then being her happy, cheery, feel-good self was more than I could digest and I just wanted to let her know what I thought. If I can't tell Snow White how I feel, then I sure as hell have the right to let Mary Margaret know."

Gold seemed to surrender to that point.

"How come I never met Regina?" asked Jennifer as he maintained his post behind the cashier. As they spoke, she walked around the shop, looking at the things differently than she had before. So many things she recognized that they'd come across in the past...it was nostalgia.

"She had to be influenced by a different sort," Gold said.

Jennifer twirled on her heel curiously.

"Meaning I am the wrong sort?" Jennifer said, catching his meaning.

"Your blood lust would have frightened her back then—I needed her to find her own way to embracing her powers," Gold explained.

"What," she said, smirking. "You thought I would try to hurt her like I did with Zelena?"

"They weren't the same," Gold informed. "Regina was harder to teach."

"And Zelena was too willing to learn," Jennifer guessed. "If she hadn't been in love with her mentor, she would have been the one to cast the curse, am I right?"

Gold said nothing, so that only confirmed Jennifer's speculation. She picked up a genie lamp, giving it a look and then shook it a little.

"He's not in there," Gold informed.

"Of course not—no magic in Storybrooke." Jennifer muttered. "What kind of land is it when we have no magic."

"It's a different land," Gold said, agreeing with her.

"Where is the Genie?" asked Jennifer, placing the lamp back down in its place and continuing onto something else. "The last I heard, he was trapped behind a mirror."

"Regina's doing."

Jennifer chuckled, "See—that's funny to me. So where's the Mirror?"

"He's a reporter," Gold answered her.

Jennifer thought for a moment. When she realized who he was, Jennifer snorted, "Sidney Glass? Glass? Oh my god, that's fucking hilarious. Almost as hilarious as Archie Hopper...haha." She giggled a bit after that, muttering, "Glass..." and then laughing again.

Gold couldn't help but allow himself to smile as he realized just how much he had missed this woman. He loved the Cursed Jennifer, but this one he recalled falling head over heels before they were the Dark One and Vampire, and before they were ever doing things the wrong way. They'd both tried to do things the right way, and ultimately, it led them astray and apart from one another.

But just as the dark had brought them together, it had also lost someone dear to them.

Jennifer stood on the other end of the counter, smiling across from Gold.

"So," she said. "I noticed that Regina has a smart son."

"Henry." Gold recollected the name.

"He's a smart one," Jennifer said. "He guessed that I was a vampire."

Gold raised his eyebrows impressively, saying, "How did he deduce that one?"

Jennifer winked, saying, "I don't tan."

"I told you that was the least of our problems," Gold reminded her.

"Henry also figured out that I have a certain preference of raw and rare meats and he said I am beautiful in an 'unnatural' way." Jennifer said, grinning darkly. "Apparently, Dark One, a lot of men have been looking my way."

"They can look all they want," Gold returned dangerously, "But they will never have you."

"Jealous, darling?"

"Territorial," Gold corrected.

"I think it's kind of cute when you show your jealous side," Jennifer teased. "So virile, so possessive." As though her body revealed her appetite for him, she was biting her lower lip, her eyes looking at Gold up and down with those familiar bedroom eyes.

"A man is 'jealous' when he covets something he does not have," Gold said smoothly. "Since you already belong to me—in more ways than one—I'm only guarding what is mine."

Jennifer smirked as he placed his hand on her left hand, the pad of his thumb sliding along her wedding ring, the band turning as he continued to do so. The wedding band had held its merit to show the wandering eyes of men that she was already taken, but if magic ever came back to Storybrooke, then it would be reveled in all its glory. And while the magic didn't allow Gold to have any command over his subservient wife, Jennifer still considered him her master, her husband...her One True Love. She'd go to the ends of the world and back for him.

That was all the loyalty he needed.

"So do you want me to break off my friendship with Regina?" asked Jennifer curiously.

"Do you no longer want to be her friend?" Gold asked in return.

"I like Regina," said Jennifer. "She's the friend I never had."

"Then continue to be her friend," said Gold. "But, coming from someone who has taught her personally, be wary of what you tell her, Jennifer."

"Is that the Dark one or Mr. Gold speaking?" asked Jennifer smiling.

Gold replied softly, "The husband." He touched her face, saying, "Don't let her know you have your memories. And don't let her know that I have mine. She may not have the power to do anything, but Regina is still Madam Mayor Mills in this town."

"But we know who has the true power," Jennifer whispered.

Despite warning her, Gold simply smiled. She really knew how to make a man feel empowered. That said, he leaned forward and kissing her—and of course, it couldn't stop with just a small peck or a gentle kiss. Jennifer returned it so passionately, that this kiss went on for the next five minutes, the both of them getting hot under their clothes and tension building in all the wrong (or maybe, right places).

Jennifer giggled, stepping back and then quickly she ran out of the shop while Gold looked after her.

That damn woman...now he would be pining for her for the rest of the day.

Cursed memories or not—Jennifer could be a real tease.


	3. Double Agent

The Vampire and the Beast, Part 2.

Chapter Three: Double Agent

Jennifer stood at the window of Gold's shop, her eyes moving with the cars that passed. Then they followed the different people walking around, talking about things such as bills, the weather, who bought a new phone with a new carrier, how great the food was at Granny's...she closed her eyes. Sometimes, she really did miss the Enchanted Forest. The world there was so different...danger might have been everywhere you looked, but at least it felt like home.

"Are you frozen, dearie?"

Jennifer turned around, seeing Gold look up from the examination of the Genie lamp under a microscope. He stood behind the counter, leaned over it as he observed the different markings and inscription. Jennifer sighed, glancing back out the window then she walked to where he currently stood.

"You've been standing in the same spot for the past hour." Gold observed.

"Just reminiscing," Jennifer answered.

"Feeling sentimental?"

"Something like that." She said. "It's just so different here. Cars, phones...electricity. I wake up from my memories and see all this and I was a bit shocked."

"One gets used to it after a while," Gold offered, smiling. "You've been around it for twenty-eight years."

Jennifer shook her head, saying, "I'm not talking about me."

Gold looked up from the lamp to her and he saw sadness. Those eyes were cast downwards, looking at nothing in particular. Despair had darkened her expression. Despair for someone that they both had lost a long time ago.

"Bae is here," Gold told her gently. "By now, I'm sure, he's no longer scared. He's become accustomed to this land."

"But how scared do you think he was when he fell through the portal and landed here?" asked Jennifer quietly. "Alone. Frightened...we didn't have anything in the Enchanted Forest like what they have here. How do you even know he's still alive and some psychopath hasn't slaughtered him on the street, or he isn't a street bum begging for coins on the corner, or he hasn't been in some terrible accident...or..."

Gold watched (mildly impressed) as Jennifer kept going on, and on with the different horrific scenarios that could have happened to a fourteen-year-old and honestly, she was starting to scare him. But, having grace under pressure, Gold simply walked around the counter, and pulled her into his arms. Jennifer had started crying, and she sniffled, lying her head on his chest just underneath his chin.

"You have to stop thinking about that," Gold told her. "You'll only make yourself sick with worry."

His hand rubbed her shoulder, and her cries were eventually silenced. Then, Gold laughed quietly.

Jennifer looked up at him.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" she inquired defensively.

"You've just come a very long way," Gold said, smiling. "Remember, a long time ago, when you told me you didn't know how to be a mother? You said you didn't even know if you wanted to be one."

Jennifer gave him a look.

Gold said, "Well, regardless of your choosing, Jennifer, you are one."

Jennifer eyed him carefully then, with an attempt to suppress a smile, said, "Shut up."

She wiped her face with the back of her hand, obviously cheered up by now. When he was certain that Jennifer was no longer killing her nerves over the new land's developments, he stepped behind the counter, observing the lamp again. He knew what the lamp was, why it existed, and everything about it, but that didn't keep him from admiring his toys.

"When the day ends," Jennifer mused softly, "maybe you can look at me with a microscope."

As a point, Gold pointed it at her, his eye magnetized by its glass and Jennifer giggled.

Jennifer and Gold looked at the door when the little bell rang.

It was Henry.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked shyly, glancing at Gold before looking directly at her. Henry looked a little upset.

Jennifer smiled at Gold, who looked at her curiously.

"Gotta go," sang Jennifer.

"I'll see you tonight," Gold returned.

She leaned over the counter and kissed him good-bye. Henry made a face, looking away. When they walked out and the door had been completely shut, Henry turned to Jennifer.

"My mom is in jail."

"Regina?" Jennifer asked.

"My real mom." Henry corrected.

Jennifer sighed, saying, "She's taken care of you since you were a baby, Henry. I think you could at least acknowledge that."

"She's taken care of me," said Henry, "but she doesn't love me."

"I think that's something you two should discuss," offered Jennifer.

Henry rolled his eyes.

"She framed my mom."

"'She'...being Regina." Jennifer guessed.

"Yeah."

"How?"

"I don't know," said Henry. "But she came to school and pulled me out of Miss Blanchard's class and said my mom was stealing something from Dr. Hopper."

Jennifer and Henry had started walking by Henry's lead. Confused, Jennifer stopped him.

"What are you talking about?"

Henry stared at her for a long while, almost with the exact same expression Regina had given her as though he was trying to see if he could trust her or not. Jennifer recognized that look anywhere. But it was hard to trust someone who he thought was a vampire...so why trust her at all? Henry glanced around, seeing if anyone was watching them talk then he pulled her to the sidewalk with Jennifer nearly stumbling half the way.

"Jennifer..." Henry began. "My mom is innocent."

"Your mom, Emma Swan," said Jennifer.

"Yes! My mom—Regina—she has me seeing Archie because..."

"She thinks you're crazy," Jennifer offered when Henry looked uncomfortable.

"Yeah. But I'm not."

"Because you think everyone is a fairy tale character who doesn't remember who they are." said Jennifer.

Henry beamed, saying, "You believe me a little, don't you, Mrs. Gold."

"I believe," Jennifer said slowly, "that you want to think I do so you don't feel completely alone."

Henry smirked at her saying, "It's more than that. I know it. I can see it in your face."

"Henry," said Jennifer quietly, "let's say all of this you are saying was true. Let's say that I am a vampire. You're asking for my help. A vampire's help. So you must be really desperate to come to me for a second opinion."

Henry smiled saying, "Emma is innocent. She's not a con artist like it says in the paper—Regina is framing her, trying to get her out of Storybrooke."

"Why would she do that?"

"She doesn't want Emma to break the Curse."

Jennifer chuckled, "You have an answer for everything, kid."

"It's because I know I am right," Henry voiced strongly.

"Okay, so I might believe you a little," Jennifer admitted, smiling at him. If only he knew how right he was...smart little boy. "Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because you can help my mom." Henry said.

"She's in jail," said Jennifer.

"Not anymore."

"But you just said..."

"Miss Blanchard paid her bail," Henry informed.

Jennifer crossed her arms, asking, "Okay...so what are you asking from me?"

Henry beamed.

"I know you're a vampire, and as a vampire, I'm guessing you've done some pretty bad stuff and that makes you feel guilty. But everyone can be redeemed and if you help my mom break the Curse, I know you can be. Anyone can be a hero." Henry stated, grinning widely. "So you can be one too."

"How is Emma going to break the Curse?" asked Jennifer curiously, bypassing Henry's talk of redemption. This kid had her all wrong—it was hard to believe he was raised by Regina.

"She has to restore all the happy endings," Henry informed. "And she'll need help for Operation Cobra."

Jennifer was stumped: "Operation what?"

"Look," said Henry. "I trust you—you may be Mr. Gold's wife, and Miss Blanchard may say you're a little 'disturbed' and 'cold'..."

"I knew it," Jennifer hissed, but she capped on her anger, and smiled at Henry as he continued.

"But I think—even though you're a vampire—there's still a human side to you that is still kind and you want to help me." Henry said. He touched her arm, adding, "You want to be a good person again, but you've been a bad person for so long that it's hard to find your way back."

"And what if I want to remain a villain?" Jennifer suggested.

"Thennnn you'll do it because you think I am a cute little boy and—admit it—I'm one of the few people who don't think you're uncomfortable to be around," Henry said.

Jennifer sighed deeply, looking at those little eyes of his and his shortness. He was a cute little boy. And he seemed more than adamant about breaking this Curse, and—Jennifer already knew—that was the only way of finding Baelfire. So if she helped Henry—by helping Emma—find the happy endings, then she and her husband could leave to find Baelfire. Then again, she'd be risking her new-found friendship with Regina, who Jennifer really liked. The woman was dark, but no darker than Jennifer. They got along without even trying...then again, it was awkward sometimes.

Regina knew Jennifer was the Dark One's little vampire wife. Jennifer knew Regina was the Evil Queen. But Regina wasn't aware that Jennifer had her memories, although Jennifer suspected Regina was partially sure that she and Mr. Gold alike were at least 'starting' to remember who they were, having found a loophole in the deal. And while Henry might have been a little right about Jennifer's small desire to try and win people back and make more friends, Jennifer knew she was incapable of truly being friends with people who were always 'good', always doing the 'right' thing.

Jennifer's favor went to Regina. She didn't care if the mayor found out she was in league with her son to breaking the curse, but Jennifer did care about the Evil Queen's friendship. She had spoken to the woman openly about her dream and had not received any kind of disapproval or disparaging for having enjoyed such a riveting nightmare. Instead, she gained favor. And that was hard to come by, especially when Jennifer possessed such a dark sense of humor.

Oh...the hardships of liking two sides of a coin.

"Fine," Jennifer said lightly. "For now...I'll help. But I'm helping you, Henry."

"Because you think I am right—about you all not having your memories?" Henry asked.

Jennifer said nothing to that but Henry was grinning ear-to-ear.

"You can't tell my mom though," Henry warned. "The Evil Queen doesn't know Operation Cobra. Since you're with us, you can't tell her what you're doing. But you can't stop hanging out with my mom either. If you suddenly change, she's going to know something is wrong."

Henry waved at someone, and Jennifer clenched her jaw when Mary Margaret walked past them to go to Granny's. Naturally, Mary Margaret waved at Henry, but looked a little uneasy when she saw Jennifer. She hadn't forgotten how intimidating Jennifer had been towards her—or that little love tap—so she had kept a wide berth around her. Jennifer watched Mary Margaret walk into the diner then turned to Henry, who was grinning happily.

"You're like a secret spy now," Henry said excitedly. "The spy who goes undercover to help the good guys. That's pretty brave, you know."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Jennifer uttered.

"You can't tell your husband though." Henry said quickly. "Operation Cobra is just me, Emma, Mary Margaret, and now, you. So you have to keep all of this quiet."

"You think my husband is in league with the Evil Queen?" Jennifer questioned, inwardly smiling.

"I don't know."

"How can you not know?" asked Jennifer seriously. "Don't you know who he is supposed to be?"

"He's the only one I can't figure out," Henry admitted. "I know you're a vampire. Mary Margaret is Snow White..."

Snow bitch, more like.

"And my mom is the Evil Queen...Archie is Jiminy Cricket." Henry said. "And the short men are the Dwarves. I think Leroy is Grumpy."

"He can be a little mad sometimes," Jennifer agreed.

"No, 'Grumpy'. It's the name of one of the dwarves," Henry corrected.

"Oh, got it," said Jennifer, blushing a little.

"So you think you can do this? You think you can help my mom?" asked Henry.

"I think I can if you'd tell me what I need to do," said Jennifer.

"Keep a close eye on Regina," Henry told her carefully. "And remember...shhhhhhhh."

Jennifer nodded.

"Operation Cobra." Jennifer said, and she put her hand over her mouth, indicatively.

"You know you're a lot funnier than you make people believe," Henry said, grinning. "People here—in Storybrooke—they say you're 'cold' and 'mean', but I think you just want people to think you're a lot meaner than you really are. I think you're just so used to making enemies that you've never really tried to make any friends."

Jennifer chuckled, saying, "Is that so."

"Yeah—because you never needed friends." Henry told her.

"And why would you say that?"

"You never needed any friends because you always had him," said Henry. "You've always had your husband...Mr. Gold."

Jennifer genuinely smiled at Henry.

"You're a smart kid," said Jennifer.

Henry grinned happily. Then he went running somewhere, probably to get ahead on the Operation Viper...Operation Snake...something. Whatever it was that he just said.

Jennifer sighed. She hated going against Regina—even secretively, knowing Regina probably considered her an ally...well, at least a frenemy. It's a wonder how friendships and rivalries came close together to being the same thing. However, Jennifer knew that the only way to find Bae was to break the Curse. And for that, she'd already decided to do whatever it takes.

000

Jennifer approached the manor in which Mayor Regina Mills lived. Knocking on the door, she waited for the entry, but hearing nothing short of footsteps, Jennifer walked around to the backyard...or really, a large vineyard. In place of vines and grapes were large trees, and in the center was a large apple tree...or part of one. Jennifer saw Regina taking a few twigs and scraps off it, knelt down in a khaki-colored dress as she picked up fallen apples. The tree itself looked as though someone had buried a buzz saw into its trunk.

As if sensing the presence of one too many humans in the yard, Regina craned her head around to see Jennifer standing in a knee-length black skirt, matching black leggings, and a red t-shirt, her hair tossed onto one shoulder.

"You missed our lunch date," Jennifer stated, smiling.

Regina stood to her feet, looking at her.

"Well, as you can observe for yourself, Mrs. Gold—something came up," Regina returned unhappily.

"Or came down," Jennifer offered, seeing the fallen tree branch.

Regina gave her a look.

"Who did that?" asked Jennifer, walking closer to the tree.

"Miss Swan." Regina answered resentfully.

"Well," said Jennifer slyly, "I'm sure she had good reason for carving your apple tree."

"Hardly."

Jennifer smirked, saying, "You frame someone you don't know, Madam Mayor, and trees will get hurt."

Regina stared at her incredulously, and then she seemed to realize that Jennifer knew just a little more than she'd let on.

"You've spoken to Miss Swan then?" Regina questioned, crossing her arms.

"Not since she first came to town," Jennifer answered. "But I talked to your son, Henry."

"When?"

"After Mary Margaret Blanchard decided she was going to bail her out," said Jennifer. "I'm assuming after that point, Emma decided she wasn't going to let you get away with a frame job."

Regina frowned deeply.

"Sounds like you admire this criminal," Regina said coolly.

"I like spunk when I see it," Jennifer returned. "But as much as I enjoy Emma's bravery for going up against you..." She bent down at the waist, picking up an apple, "I also admire you, Madam Mayor."

Regina looked a little surprised, her expression changing as such.

"I think in another life we might have been friends," Jennifer said gently, walking towards her. "Close acquaintances, at the very least. You have such determination, the will to do whatever it takes to get something you most desperately want."

Regina's eyebrow quirked upwards a little as Jennifer grinned broadly.

"Are you offering to help me get rid of Emma Swan?" Regina asked curiously.

"In a matter of speaking," said Jennifer.

"Then you've wasted your time—Emma Swan is probably halfway back to Boston by now."

"That's fine," said Jennifer, shrugging. "But I didn't come here to talk about Emma."

"Then why did you come here?" asked Regina.

"To offer friendship," said Jennifer.

Regina stared at her, muttering, "It's hard to believe you are married to Gold."

"Why's that?"

"He doesn't make a habit of making friends," Regina explained.

"Neither am I. I'm actually terrible at finding new friends," Jennifer admitted. She said shyly, "Your son called me on it a while ago and it made me realize that I really don't have any friends outside of my husband."

"Yes," said Regina. "I've heard the rumors." She smirked, saying, "Miss Blanchard is only one among many who have described you to be intimidating, cold, and disturbing."

"That bitch..." Jennifer uttered. She felt her jaw clench again, but managed to keep her tone subtle. "Anyway...ahem..."

Regina was smiling as she watched Jennifer somehow hold back a few more curse words.

"I just wanted to let you know that if you needed to talk or if you needed anything, you can come to me."

"And why would I need anything from you?" asked Regina quietly, looking at her intently.

"You may never need anything from me," Jennifer conceded. "But while you've heard plenty about me—I know that they say the same thing about you. You, Madam Mayor, are cold and intimidating. And while that is true, I doubt you were never always this way."

Regina watched Jennifer walk closer to her. The latter smirked.

"I'm sure that—at one point—all you wanted was something so simple and someone close ripped it away and that is how you became who you are today," Jennifer told her (Regina watched her closely). "I think you were once a kindred spirit that would not have wanted to hurt anything until someone completely destroyed your happiness, and with time that darkness only grew."

"And how..." Regina began, her voice shaking slightly, "Would you know anything about that?"

Jennifer smiled sadly.

"Because the same thing has happened to me," said Jennifer lightly.

She touched Regina's hand, holding it for only a few seconds, then she stepped away.

"Jennifer."

Regina and Jennifer turned to see Gold walking towards them.

"Gold." Regina said. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for my wife," Gold replied pointedly. "When she didn't come home, I started to grow concerned."

Jennifer smiled at Regina, saying softly, "Think about what I said, Madam Mayor." And she started walking away..

Regina said quickly, "Mrs. Gold...wait..."

Jennifer turned to her.

"Lunch tomorrow?" Regina asked. "We didn't get to do it today, obviously. We can make up for it tomorrow."

"Fine with me," said Jennifer, nodding. "Good night, Madam Mayor."

Regina nodded to her, and Jennifer smiled at Gold.

"Ready to go, Darling?" she asked.

"You go," Gold said smoothly; he touched her face with the palm of his hand, his thumb tracing her cheekbone. "I'm going to have a word with the Mayor."

Regina watched the Golds kiss and as Regina walked on, Regina smiled at Gold although not as sincerely as she had done with Jennifer. When Jennifer had completely walked out of the yard and was (for the better part) out of earshot, Regina and Gold practically adopted their usual business tones.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Gold?" Regina asked smoothly.

"I was in the neighborhood and I thought I would pop by."

"I thought you were looking for your wife," Regina returned curiously.

Gold snickered, "I knew where she was."

"You knew she would be here with me?"

"She considers you a friend," Gold responded. "And she doesn't have many."

"I think that's mainly due to her association with you." Regina said lightly.

Gold passed over that insult.

"Lovely to see you in such high spirits," Gold stated.

Regina laughed, "Well, it's been a good day. I just rid the town of an unwanted nuisance."

"Emma Swan," Gold already guessed. "Really."

"Yes," said Regina. "I imagine she's halfway to Boston by now."

"I wouldn't bet on that," Gold snickered, circling around the tree and taking an apple from it.

Regina looked at Gold, taken aback.

"I just saw her strolling down the street with your boy. Thick as thieves, they looked," Gold reported, a little too happy to tell her this.

"What?"

"Perhaps you should have come to me," Gold said pointedly. "If Miss Swan is a problem you can't fix, I am only too happy to help. For a price, of course."

"It's funny how Jennifer—your wife—just offered to me her services too."

"She's offering friendship," Gold clarified. He said pointedly, "I, on the otherhand, have no business being your friend as I am sure you have no business being mine."

Regina said knowingly, "You don't approve of her choosing to hang out with me?"

Gold said nothing but the expression on his face simply confirmed that.

"I'm surprised you don't simply command her not to have lunch with me tomorrow," Regina uttered coolly. "As tight of a grip you have on that girl, I'm sure she'd listen to you."

"I don't command my wife to do anything," Gold replied coolly, although his jaw clenched. "She's more than welcome to be friends with whomever she finds fit. She's careful with whom she considers friends—why she's chosen you as a candidate goes beyond my comprehension."

"Maybe she has my best interests at heart?" Regina offered.

Gold said nothing.

Regina shrugged her shoulders saying, "It doesn't matter. I'm not in the business in making deals with you anymore."

"To which deal are you referring?" Gold returned.

"You know what deal," Regina said knowingly.

"Ohh right, yeah," Gold chuckled. "The boy I procured for you...Henry. Did I ever tell you what a lovely name that was? However did you pick it."

Regina walked towards him slowly, but her voice sounded defensive.

"Did you want her to come to town?" Regina questioned. "You wanted her to come town, didn't you? You finding Henry wasn't an accident, was it?"

"What do you mean?" Gold asked.

"Where did you get him?" Regina demanded coldly. And when Gold said nothing, but only watched her, she said, "Do you know something?"

Gold said calmly, "I have no idea what you are implying."

"Oh, I think you do. Who is his mother? This...Emma Swan..." Regina said the name with the most bitterness she could possible manage.

"I would say you know exactly who she is." Gold replied.

A little stare off between them passed as he said, "I must really be going."

He began to leave and Regina stepped in front of him, to keep him from leaving.

"Tell me what you know about her." Regina ordered.

"I'm not going to answer you, dear." Gold told her smoothly. "So I suggest you excuse me."

Regina didn't even budge.

"Please." Gold challenged.

Regina looked defeated as she allowed him to walk away. He bit into the apple as though it was a victory crunch and then walked on by without having another interruption, Regina watching him with one of the iciest stares she possessed.

Gold stepped into the driver's seat of the Cadillac; he began to drive back to the house, his wife sitting in the passenger side. Jennifer looked at him pointedly.

"What was that all about?" asked Jennifer.

"Just a talk about the weather," Gold returned, smiling at her. "Nothing to worry about."

Jennifer doubted that very much, but said nothing. She kept her hands on her lap, her fingers were subconsciously twisting the wedding ring on her hand when she was in deep thought. She thought of Henry, who wanted to keep this Operation Cobra between them, and Jennifer would keep her promise. But she liked Regina, and almost considered blowing her off to the wind but at the last moment, Regina offered to have lunch again.

That meant two things.

Regina wanted to be her friend.

And, unfortunately, Regina planned on using Jennifer's new friendship with Henry whenever it suited her most. But Jennifer had pretty much planned all that to happen. It was the only way she could keep a close eye on Regina, be her friend as she wanted, and be tied into Operation Cobra. If she could help Emma break down this Curse, the sooner it meant reuniting with Baelfire.

Gold glanced at Jennifer, seeing her in exceptionally deep thought. He placed his right hand on her left, lacing their fingers together. Jennifer was pulled out of her reverie, and smiled at Gold.


	4. What Her Reflection Shows

The Vampire and the Beast, Part 2.

Chapter Four: What Her Reflection Shows

Jennifer went inside the house as she finished her run, her face, neck, and arms gleaming with sweat and her clothes soaked in it. Strands of her hair poked out of her tight pony tail, and as she pulled the hair tie out, it only became a raven's nest. She pulled off her sticky, sweaty clothes and hopped into the shower, turning the water on full blast and so hot that it nearly singed her skin but Jennifer's deep leveled sigh could only express relief. Climbing out of the shower, wrapped in a long blue towel, Jennifer opened the bathroom door and let out a gasp of surprise, but her fist came up, ready to sucker punch whomever had waited outside the door at her most vulnerable moment.

Immediately, Gold raised a hand (the other was on his cane) in a sign of surrender, looking surprised as well.

"Don't worry, dear. It's just me."

"I didn't know it was you," Jennifer said, lowering her hand. "What were you doing standing outside the door?"

"I wasn't standing here very long."

Jennifer smiled, saying, "Were you thinking of joining me?"

Gold reciprocated that charming smile.

"It's a thought I would more than happily entertain one day." Gold told her. "But it wasn't the reason why I came to talk to you."

"Well, it must be an ideal one then," Jennifer replied, walking back to the bathroom sink. "You know I come back to the house after I run."

"That I do. Your habitual routine in this time is a lot more accommodating compared to your unpredictability in the Enchanted Forest," Gold commented, smiling at her. "I came to see if you were still planning on meeting Regina for lunch."

"Of course," said Jennifer.

He stood behind Jennifer so both of their reflections were in the mirror. And that's what made Jennifer stare in disbelief for she had not seen her reflection in centuries—not since she had become a vampire. Jennifer touched the glass, perplexed.

"How come..." Jennifer muttered.

"You're not a vampire in this world—not in a Land Without Magic," Gold explained.

He placed his hand along the nakedness of her shoulder, his fingers sliding down the curve between it and her neck, his thumb tracing over her shoulder blade; he moved her hair to one side, and traced her spine. Jennifer slightly shivered under his touch. She smiled at herself, noting modestly that she was just as beautiful as she had seen herself last...although that had been in the reflection of a lake in the Enchanted Forest.

"It's weird...It's like I'm human again." Jennifer muttered. She turned to look at Gold, a little flattered to see an expression of adoration and a bit of wanting in his eyes; seeing her in a bath towel, knowing she was completely naked underneath must have been distracting the man behind the Dark One.

"For now," Gold said. "However, when the curse is broken, I plan on replenishing this land with magic. You'll become a vampire again—the strength you've lost will return, and so will everything else."

Jennifer grinned broadly as he moved closer to her so her lower back was pushed against the sink, and his body had positioned between her legs. The hand that had been setting fire to her flesh caressed her face; Gold placed his thumb along the outline of her lower lip—his eyes developed pools of lust. Jennifer could practically feel his gaze penetrating hers.

"Giving magic to a land without magic," Jennifer mused. "Sounds like a miracle."

"I'm the Dark One, sweetheart—I'm capable of miracles."

"And how exactly do you plan on accomplishing such an incredible feat, Dark One," teased Jennifer.

Gold smirked at her saying, "You'll find out soon enough. The Curse has to be broken first."

"I'm currently accelerating that process," Jennifer responded.

She felt the cane tap against the inside of her ankle and just as it happened, Gold moved even closer so their bodies held no more space between them. Jennifer giggled when he nudged her up onto the sink, she hopped onto it, letting her feet dangle.

"By becoming a friend to Regina who doesn't want the Curse broken?" questioned Gold.

"You underestimate my aptitude for friendship; I'm capable of making friends—I just don't have the moral grounds to keep them." Jennifer responded sweetly. "And Regina isn't the only one I have. Henry's a friend too."

"He's the Mayor's son."

"And Emma's son," Jennifer reminded. "And If I didn't know any better, I would say that was by design. Did you have your hand in it—or was it coincidence?"

Gold smiled saying, "You know me well. I think you already have your answer."

Jennifer beamed..

The playfulness seemed to die down a little as Gold replaced his smile with a serious expression.

"Be careful around her." Gold cautioned.

"I can take care of myself, Love." Jennifer reminded. "That's why you needn't ever worry about me."

"You're my wife—I'm obligated to worry."

"You're not obligated; it comes naturally," Jennifer said. "Besides, I'm the one that should be worrying about you. Speaking of which...did you solve the Dagger situation?"

"I buried it in the woods," Gold answered.

"So it's just out there for people to walk on and find?" she questioned.

Gold gave her a look. Jennifer raised her hands in surrender.

"Fine, fine. I'll leave the dagger business to you—it's your burden to bear after all. I just thought I would play the part of the caring, dutiful, overprotective wife." Jennifer said.

"I've taken care of it. No need to worry."

"As your wife—I'm obligated to worry." Jennifer responded, winking at him.

Gold shook his head, realizing having a debate with this woman was always lost on him. After all these years, he should have known that even in a land without magic, and she having become more human than ever, Jennifer would still be looking after him just in case he became distracted. In a world that had long ago dejected the two of them, it only seemed natural that when he took care of her, she would be taking care of him in all forms of the relationship.

Jennifer kissed his cheek.

"I have to get ready, Rumple." She said sweetly.

"The Mayor can wait." Gold told her.

"Indeed, she can. But I like punctuality." Jennifer offered.

She began to move but Gold didn't budge. Instead, he kissed her softly on the mouth and when the kiss lingered, she found herself wanting more. So she kissed him back. She heard him moan quietly into her mouth—perhaps his lust was overwhelming him and no wonder why for Jennifer's towel had come undone and now she was simply sitting on the sink with a blue cloth covering her lower body, but her breasts were exposed.

After some time when the kissing had transitioned from soft and gentle to feverish hunger, Jennifer gave in.

"Fine," Jennifer said breathlessly. "She can wait."

"I knew you'd see it my way," Gold breathed into her ear, the smooth, light tones of his voice made her heart flutter, and her baser urges overruled her logic and reason.

She may have been more human in this world than any other, but she and Gold both knew that forever living behind that human body was a beast always hungry, always fiery, and always ready to show Gold that no human form could ever shadow her more primal instincts, whether it was being thirsty for blood or the lustful whims of a strong-willed, domineering young woman.

000

Mayor Regina Mills sat in a booth, flipping through her menu. She had been waiting nearly thirty minutes for Mrs. Gold to arrive for their lunch date. Just as she was suspecting the obvious to happen while damning her better instincts, the door to Granny's opened and as Regina looked around to see who it was, Jennifer slid into the seat opposite of her.

"You're late," Regina stated unhappily.

"Lost track of time," Jennifer apologized. She wore a black long-sleeve V-neck shirt which cut off at the elbows, and a long-knee length flowing skirt. Her heels clicked as she'd walked in. Regina looked at Jennifer curiously when Jennifer's hair was pulled back—a bite on her shoulder, a little too recent.

"Were you mauled by an animal?" Regina asked.

Jennifer glanced at her, startled. Regina pointed to her own shoulder. Glancing down at the same place on her own body, Jennifer smiled shyly.

"Oh that..." Jennifer said softly. She pulled her hair over to the side, so it was no longer exposed.

Regina wasn't stupid though. She simply chuckled lowly, picking her menu up again.

"So that is why you're late," Regina uttered coolly.

Jennifer nodded, smiling.

"Well, I can understand," Regina said apathetically.

"I'm sure you can," Jennifer returned smoothly. "Beautiful woman like you can get any man she wants."

Regina seemed flattered by this, and her face and attitude seemed to soften. She watched as Ruby, the waitress, came by with a notepad and the disgruntled look she gave Jennifer was none too subtle. Anyone that came to Granny's could see that Jennifer and Ruby (and even her grandmother, who kept her bias under discretion) simply did not like each other. For some reason, however, Regina simply watched the two of them as though expecting an all-out war.

"What do you want?" Ruby asked Jennifer.

"The same thing I wanted the last time I was here." Jennifer returned coolly.

"Sorry, love. I'm the only waitress here. So the attitude isn't changing any time soon," Ruby responded smartly.

"I'm not your love," Jennifer remarked callously. She looked at Regina, her tone becoming sweet. "What are you getting?"

Regina folded the menu, saying to Ruby, "Number 3 on the Best Choice, and a large sweet tea."

"With or without ice?" Ruby asked.

"With."

Ruby scribbled the preferences on her little notepad, then irritably looked at Jennifer.

"What about you?"

Jennifer smiled, handing her the menu.

"What I always get when I come here."

"You know," Ruby said coolly, "there is a highlight to your visitation."

"Really?" said Jennifer sarcastically.

"Yeah. Granny doesn't have to do much to your food to make it seem unappealing, but for some reason, you just keep coming back for more," Ruby stated as though she just couldn't get this woman out of the diner fast enough.

"Well, maybe I like the company," Jennifer stated. "There must be something about you, Ruby, that I just can't get enough of."

"Ugh," Ruby scoffed, and she walked away with the menus.

Regina, who had been glancing between them, simply watched Jennifer as she unfolded her silverware.

"You and Ruby don't seem to like each other that much," Regina observed.

"What was your first clue?"

Regina chuckled, saying, "What happened between the two of you?"

"We've been like this since I can remember." Jennifer returned. While that part was true, Jennifer had no intention of revealing to Regina that she knew Ruby and her grandmother were werewolves and she was a vampire and hence the dispute between them. Oddly enough, Regina seemed to watch her as though expecting the confession, but when Jennifer said nothing more, Regina got off the subject.

"So, you and Mr. Gold..." Regina began.

Jennifer crossed her arms on the table, and Regina folded her hands together.

"How long have you two been married?"

"Years," said Jennifer.

"You don't look any older than eighteen."

"Good genes," Jennifer noted, touching her own face.

"What's your secret?"

"Apparently, hamburgers and diet coke," Jennifer joked. "I don't have a secret."

"We all have secrets," Regina whispered slyly.

"Can't afford to know them," returned Jennifer just as slyly.

There was a pause in their conversation as Ruby came by with the drinks, setting the tea down gingerly, and the diet coke—none too gently. A bit of the fizz spilled over the side. Regina raised her eyebrows at the inappropriate display of rudeness towards her friend, but Jennifer said nothing as Ruby walked off. Jennifer simply wiped the table with a napkin, and then sipped from the straw, smiling at Regina.

"Saying you have a secret, Regina, only means you have skeletons in your closet. And being the Mayor, I'm sure you have them all under lock and key."

"I'm a political figure, Mrs. Gold. I have nothing to hide."

"You know," said Jennifer, leaning forward with a point of interest, "if we're going to start being friends, perhaps it would be easier to get on a first-name basis, shall we? Jennifer..." She held out her hand.

Regina chuckled, taking her hand and shaking it saying, "Regina."

"Good. Now that's out of the way..." Jennifer said lightly. "With all due respect, Regina, even politicians have something to hide. It's a rat race in this world, and you can't deny it."

"That's morbid," Regina commented.

"But it's true." Jennifer insisted.

Regina and Jennifer paused their conversation again as their meal arrived. As Ruby placed the meals before each woman, Jennifer saw Ruby give Regina a cupcake. Regina looked at it curiously.

"From an admirer," Ruby explained. Discreetly, she pointed across the diner and both Jennifer and Regina saw Sheriff Graham watching them. Ruby smiled slyly then she left to take more orders.

Jennifer slowly looked at Regina, her lips twisting into a mischievous smile.

"See—you do have something to hide," Jennifer whispered.

"Shh..." Regina uttered. She appeared guilty, but the expression said otherwise.

"You and the Sheriff," sighed Jennifer. "Well, I can certainly see why you would be late to meetings."

"Yes...well..." Regina mumbled. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

Jennifer let the matter go when she could clearly see Regina wriggling under the pressure of having Jennifer Gold find out about her secret lover. Jennifer wondered just how many people knew about the Mayor and the Sheriff being romantically involved, but since their relationship (or whatever it was) wasn't made public, Jennifer could have guessed it wasn't anything serious.

As they ate, the Sheriff seemed to get a call from someone, and he got up to leave. He smiled at Regina who nodded, acknowledging him. He saw Jennifer, who was smirking at him, and the Sheriff cleared his throat uncomfortably, walking quickly out the door.

"Your secret is safe with me," Jennifer promised.

"It wouldn't be the first time I heard that," Regina grumbled.

A moment passed in silence as Jennifer ate her food, sinking her teeth into a delicious medium rare hamburger. It satiated her appetite, along with the fries that had been provided. Regina watched Jennifer as though in deep thought, or maybe speculation. Either way, Jennifer allowed the mayor to think what she wanted. When the women had finished their plates, Jennifer drank her diet coke while Regina ate the cupcake Sheriff Graham had bought for her.

"I've noticed my son has become quite taken with you all of a sudden," Regina stated.

Jennifer sat back in her seat. Oh, this was a conversation she had coming for a long time.

"I suppose he has," Jennifer replied nonchalantly.

Regina said calmly, "Why is that?"

"I don't know," Jennifer returned. "He's talked to me several times, Regina."

"He talks to you a lot more these days," Regina observed loudly.

"He's an outgoing child," Jennifer returned smoothly. "And I don't mind his company. It's pleasant, actually."

"What do you two talk about?"

"Anything," Jennifer returned.

"What specifically?"

"School, the weather...most recently, Miss Swan."

Regina frowned, saying, "And why does Henry talk to you about her?"

Jennifer shrugged: "I don't know. Maybe I am easy to talk to?"

"You're Mr. Gold's wife—most people find your company uncomfortable." Regina stated factually.

"True," Jennifer replied. "But Henry seems to feel otherwise."

"He likes you, doesn't he?" asked Regina apathetically.

"It appears so."

"Why?"

"Honestly—I have no clue," said Jennifer truthfully. "From what the town says, I am cold and unfunny. But Henry tells me that I am really a kind person when I want to be, and not at all as mean as I lead people to believe."

Regina eyed her carefully as she unwrapped the paper from the cupcake, her gaze unblinking. But Jennifer was the master of stares so she met her gaze with a poker face. Apparently, it worked because Regina suddenly softened.

"I think you can be a little apathetic, sarcastic, and your dark sense of humor can make people uncomfortable," Regina admitted directly. "But 'mean' isn't the word I would use in order to describe you, Jennifer."

Jennifer smiled.

"I think," Regina began smoothly, "in another life, however, you might have been cruel."

"Really?" asked Jennifer. "Why do you say that?"

"Your demeanor says it all." Regina returned. "You are sweet and thoughtful—even flattering at times—on the outside. But I think we both know what you were like in another life: A cruel and sadistic woman."

Jennifer smiled, saying, "Really? That doesn't sound like me."

"It's buried," Regina told her. "Underneath the surface."

"If that were true, then I would be hurting other people right now instead of having a civilized conversation with you." Jennifer stated.

Regina narrowed her eyes, but Jennifer didn't back down from her stare.

"You may hide your rage under those little doe-y eyes of yours, Mrs. Gold," said Regina carefully. "But we both know what kind of monster you really are. Don't we?"

Jennifer shrugged, saying, "And what kind of monster...do you think I would be?"

"The kind that can allure and hurt at the same time." Regina whispered. "The kind that feeds on the fearful, the type of monster that can love with a love no human can, but still be able to rip out hearts."

Jennifer chuckled: "I don't know if you're trying to flatter me, Regina, or intimidate me. But if this speculation of yours is designed to keep me from talking to Henry, you needn't be so hostile. You could have simply requested that I not speak to him."

Regina stared at Jennifer incredulously—whatever scare tactic or interrogative technique she had tried to use obviously failed for she looked completely shocked. Jennifer simply stood to her feet, drinking the rest of her iced coke. Placing a bill down for the meal and then a five down for the waitress, Jennifer slid out of the booth.

Regina looked taken aback. Quickly, she stood to her feet and took Jennifer's wrist before she left.

"Wait..." Regina said.

Jennifer looked at her.

"I'm...look, I'm sorry," she apologized. "Henry means a lot to me. And your reputation..."

"...Isn't the best," Jennifer finished for her, smiling with understanding. "I get it. You don't want your son associating with me—I'm 'dangerous'." She quoted the word she'd been hearing for a while, from the townspeople, and their gossip. "I understand, Regina. I do."

"I'm sorry for calling you a monster," Regina struggled with the apology.

"Well, who knows," Jennifer said lightly. "I might have been a monster in another life. And I think the term you were looking for was a 'vampire'. Sweet and innocent on the outside—cruel and sadistic on the inside. And while I do have a great deal of rage buried 'underneath the surface', I have somehow been able to keep it under tabs."

Regina smiled, saying, "I'm known to get a little overprotective."

"It's fine," Jennifer reprieved. "Honestly."

"Good." Regina sighed. "Let's do this again, soon. Maybe we can have a dinner date at my place."

"I'd like that." Jennifer said sweetly. She smiled. "Have a good day, Regina."

"You too, Mrs...er...Jennifer." Regina responded awkwardly at first, then smiling.

Jennifer beamed.

Regina watched her walk to the door of the diner, then stop when she looked through the glass. She smirked when Jennifer glanced at her reflection curiously but getting over it awkwardly, walked out. Ruby came by to pick up the glasses and plates; Regina stopped her.

"Madam Mayor..." Ruby began.

"Listen to me carefully," Regina uttered dangerously. "The next time Jennifer and I are in this diner, you will treat the both of us with the same amount of respect. Whatever your feud is with her is gone when she is a customer."

"I'm sorry. I don't know what you're talking ab..." Ruby began.

"You know exactly what I am talking about." Regina said. "If you shown the same amount of rudeness you've shown her to the rest of these fine people here in the diner—I'd guarantee you would not have another paying customer for the next several months. Now, have I made myself clear?"

Ruby nodded apologetically, albeit unhappily.

"Good." Regina responded, smiling. "The tip is on the table. Not that you really deserve it."

Regina walked out of the diner, hearing Ruby scoff derisively. Regardless of Jennifer's possible lying to her face—Regina knowing for certain that Jennifer surely remembered who she was—the Mayor could deny to everyone else but herself that she liked Jennifer. She could see why Gold had become so taken with her and why, after all these centuries, he was still.

Yes, Regina could say that Jennifer would make a wonderful ally in the future—she was brave, and not easily intimidated. But Regina also found most notable was that she wanted Jennifer as a friend. Every time Jennifer came close to dismissing their friendship out of Regina's favor, it only made Regina want to resolve their issue—whatever it may be—and keep her close.

Maybe Jennifer was the friend Regina never had. And now, thanks to the Curse, she could have a son that loved her, Snow White's unhappiness, her love of Graham, and a close friend. Yes...thanks to the Curse, she could finally have everything.

000

Jennifer stood on the tRoll bridge, leaning over the rail, looking down at the running water of the small river...or maybe it was a creek. She heard footsteps and she smiled when Emma Swan and Henry came walking together as a pair over to where she currently stood.

"Mrs. Gold," Emma said, smiling uncertainly. "I didn't know you were in on Operation: Cobra."

Before Jennifer or Emma could exchange words, Henry said, "I invited my mom. I hope that's okay."

"It's fine." Jennifer returned.

Emma said carefully, "So you're the 'spy'?"

"I'm the spy," said Jennifer.

Emma didn't sound too surprised or maybe she didn't believe everything Henry said...and the latter was most likely. Emma always looked skeptical about everything Henry said, and Jennifer could understand why. Fairy tale characters frozen in time, doomed to having had to repeat the same day over and over again for the last 28 years until the Savior (product of Snow White and Prince Charming) could undo this Curse and restore all the happy endings to all the characters suffering from mass amnesia...

It sounded like the ramblings of a mad man.

Henry smiled at Jennifer as they stopped on the tRoll bridge.

"Jennifer is keeping an eye on the Evil Queen," Henry informed Emma. "She's going to help us break the Curse."

Emma sighed tiredly, saying to Jennifer, "I didn't know he was going to involve other people..."

"I didn't mind," said Jennifer, shaking her head.

"Do you believe him?" Emma asked quietly.

"In a matter of speaking," Jennifer returned. "It sounds wild, doesn't it?"

"You're telling me," Emma replied. "So...you're Regina's friend now?"

"Seems that way."

"How does that work?"

"It's not easy," Jennifer admitted. "She's awfully suspicious. Not to mention, overprotective."

Emma's expression turned to understanding as she clearly had a nice dose of her own speech of staying away from Henry, who always denied his mother's wishes anyway so it was something neither Jennifer nor Emma could ever obey. Henry spotted something or another in the river and quickly ran across the bridge to get down to it. Emma looked at Jennifer.

"So you believe the story?" asked Emma.

"I believe," said Jennifer slowly, "That he has an active imagination and I'd rather just go along with it. You've managed to stay here...so I'm guessing you believe him too."

"Well...that might be a long shot. But I need to feel like he's safe before..."

"Before you go back to Boston," Jennifer presumed.

"Yeah," said Emma pointedly. "He's my kid."

"Was," corrected Jennifer. "You gave birth to him. You gave him up...Regina has been taking care of him since he was a few weeks old."

"I've heard this before." Emma said, slightly annoyed.

"Well, it's the truth," Jennifer reminded. "You don't like the truth—then you change the facts. Unfortunately, that would require you to turn back time, which—in this world—is impossible."

Emma nodded. She watched Henry skip a few rocks.

"So why did you want to meet Henry here?" asked Emma.

"He wanted to meet me." Jennifer corrected. "And I think the reason is obvious."

"What reason is that?"

"He wanted me to meet you." Jennifer said.

"Why?"

"Technically, we're allies," Jennifer explained.

"Technically—you're a friend of Regina's and Regina doesn't like me."

"Ah, so we're fraternizing," Jennifer said, smiling when Emma looked apologetic. "You have nothing for which you should be sorry, Miss Swan. A lot of people in this town consider me an enemy."

"Because of who you're married to." Emma speculated.

"Correct. And it hasn't gone unnoticed by yours truly." Jennifer replied. "Despite what they think, I can be quite kind and funny."

"I have a hard time believing that," Emma admitted.

"It's not the surface you have to worry about," Jennifer reassured. "It's what's underneath."

"So the rumors are true?" asked Emma. "You are cold and disturbing?"

Jennifer laughed. Emma was so blunt and it was refreshing from the usual people who could barely feed around the bush. Hearing her laugh, Emma looked a bit taken aback, but smiled to see that Jennifer wasn't easily offended.

"I'm capable of making friends," Jennifer told her. "I just don't let people get close to me."

"You let Regina," Emma reminded.

"I let Regina think she's getting close to me," said Jennifer. She smirked, adding, "She's not even skimmed the surface."

"What about Henry?" asked Emma. "Does Henry know the real you?"

"No one knows the real me, Miss Swan, but my husband." Jennifer replied.

"That's not reassuring at all."

"Well, I'm a difficult woman to love," said Jennifer softly.

"So how can I trust you?" asked Emma.

"You can't," said Jennifer.

Emma stared at her.

"Then...why are we here?" asked Emma curiously. "You're part of Operation: Cobra but you claim to be a friend of Regina's—and now, you're telling me I can't trust you. Whose side are you on?"

Jennifer chuckled, saying, "It's a lot more complicated than that, Miss Swan."

"Look, obviously Henry trusts you. If he didn't, he wouldn't have made you a member of Operation: Cobra. This story of his means something to him—something important. I'll do whatever it takes to get him to see the truth."

"The truth?" Asked Jennifer. "I don't even think you know what the truth is."

"I believe in Henry." Emma insisted. "The point is if we're going to be friends—if we're going to be on the same side—then how about we try to get on a first-name basis?"

Jennifer looked at Emma incredulously, having just said the same thing to Regina. There was a moment where Henry, from the river, watched his mother and Mrs. Gold gaze at one another for the longest time. Finally, Jennifer nodded, agreeing.

"Fine. I'm Jennifer."

"Emma."

They shook hands.

"So what's your cover with Regina?" asked Emma. "Are you going to be distracting her...pulling the wool over her eyes?"

"If I can distract her from whatever you all need to do, I can. But I won't be blowing my cover to do it—I've had to dodge her suspicions too many times and I finally won her over today."

"Really?" asked Emma. "How did you manage to do that?"

"She called me a monster," said Jennifer. "And, apparently, I just agreed with her."

Emma stared at Jennifer, shocked.

Jennifer shrugged saying, "She's not far from the truth."

"I thought you were just a difficult woman to love?" Emma questioned coolly.

"Oh, that's true too." Jennifer said. "I may look sweet and innocent at times, but a lot of people here have no idea of what I am capable, including Mayor Mills."

Emma shook her head as Henry met them back on the bridge.

"So you're okay with Jennifer being part of the operation?" asked Henry. "Do you think we can trust her?"

Emma looked at Jennifer for the longest time and said quietly, "Yes. I think we can."

Jennifer beamed.


	5. Miracle Of Forgiveness

Chapter Five: A Miracle of Forgiveness

Jennifer watched Mary Margaret walk into the hospital. For a while, she'd considered telling this woman how much she wanted her to burn, and rot in the Underworld five times over until her own skeleton grew mold, but every time the moment presented itself, she always held back. While Gold had made a reasonable explanation, Jennifer couldn't stand seeing Mary Margaret talk to Emma—they would have sweet conversations, laughing and hugging and there was Jennifer, simply hating the woman she really was. Snow White had murdered her child...and that was enough to make Jennifer vengeful. However, watching Mary Margaret teach the children outside, then volunteer at the hospital, giving the elderly and the sick much needed company, Jennifer wondered just how much the woman knew about herself.

Mary Margaret was not in fact the same person as Snow White. She had the face, the voice, the same damn optimistic mannerisms, but she simply was not her. Jennifer crossed her arms, watching her sit at the John Doe's bed—or really, that's what other people called him. Jennifer knew the coma patient was, in fact, Prince Charming. Simply, no one remembered him—not even Snow White..er...Mary Margaret.

Jennifer scowled. Was it possible that over these many years of wanting her dead that now, she would choose forgiveness over revenge? It only seemed necessary—especially if the woman didn't remember her true name! Jennifer had watched Emma and Mary Margaret talk and the two were blissfully unaware of one another...or at least, the kinship they shared. Was it worse to talk and befriend a daughter you weren't ever aware of having than know the horrendous fate of an unborn child?

"He's not waking up—no matter how hard you stare at him."

Jennifer startled, looking to her right to see Dr. Whale, standing beside her with a smile on his face. Ah...Dr. Whale...Victor Frankenstein. Jennifer recognized him by his face. She had seen him only briefly when upon entering the Enchanted Forest—although at that time, she hadn't really cared about his existence, only that he had helped Rumplestiltskin with a project needed with Regina. Seeing him without any monstrosity, she could have guessed that the monster everyone knew about had been really named after him...talk about a fate worse than death.

"How long has he been asleep?" asked Jennifer.

"He's not sleeping," Dr. Whale said, crossing his arms as well.

"Well, he's not dying either." Jennifer returned sarcastically. "How long as he been like that?"

"Since he got here," Dr. Whale answered.

He looked at her curiously, saying, "You...you're not here for the patient, are you?"

Jennifer replied, "Figured that one out all by yourself, didn't you?"

Dr. Whale stared at her uncomfortably.

"How long has she been volunteering here?" asked Jennifer, pointing to Mary Margaret with her eyes.

"Quite some time."

"Does she know him?"

"I doubt it. Otherwise, she would have claimed him. Is..." Dr. Whale began, looking at Jennifer curiously. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Do I look sick, Doctor?" Jennifer inquired cynically.

"Well, you've been standing in the same spot for the past hour staring at Miss Blanchard and John Doe..."

"And what are you insinuating?" asked Jennifer curtly.

"That uh...that, well, I..." Dr. Whale stammered under the cold stare of Jennifer Gold. His beeper started going off, and with great relief, he excused himself, jogging to another room.

Mary Margaret came out of the room, holding the dead flowers she had replaced with bright yellow ones. She had started walking to the vending machine for a drink, but Jennifer stopped her. Seeing who she was, Mary Margaret said quickly, "I'm sorry, Mrs. Gold...whatever I did..."

"You didn't do anything." Jennifer responded.

Mary Margaret appeared shocked, saying, "I...you're right...I didn't."

"Can we talk?" Jennifer asked.

"Um...sure." Mary Margaret said. "You're not going to punch me again...are you?"

"No."

She looked uncertain of that response. Well, she altogether looked uncomfortable to be in Jennifer's presence—as did most people.

"I promise," Jennifer vowed.

Mary Margaret nodded then, saying awkwardly, "I was about to get a coke from the machine. Do...do you want one?"

"No thanks. This won't take long." Jennifer said.

She and Mary Margaret stepped into the waiting room, glancing at the others who looked at them curiously. Jennifer's presence made a lot of people suddenly skittish as they all lowered their voices. Jennifer turned to Mary Margaret, crossing her arms.

"You don't remember what happened between us, do you, Miss Blanchard?" asked Jennifer quietly.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

"You did something terrible to me a long time ago," said Jennifer calmly. "You took something—someone-that meant a great deal to me."

"I did?" Mary Margaret asked, her face establishing an expression of surprise and immediately remorse. "Oh my god...Mrs. Gold...I don't remember anything like that but if I did what you said, I didn't mean.."

Jennifer held up a hand, and Mary Margaret looked uncertainly at her.

"That's the thing," Jennifer said calmly, although her voice shook slightly. "I don't think you meant to hurt me. I think...I think you were trying to protect something you loved as well and not knowing what your actions would have done, you hurt me a great deal."

Mary Margaret looked sadly at Jennifer.

"For years, I have hated you and wanted you dead," Jennifer admitted openly (Mary Margaret's eyes widened in shock), "And I wanted nothing more than to see you in pain. For a long time, I have only wanted you to feel as bad as you made me feel, and I realized that maybe that was wrong."

"Mrs. Gold..."

"I don't want to feel angry at you anymore," Jennifer said quietly. She looked down at her shoes, unable to pull back the emotions that were starting to crawl out of her throat and make her eyes water. "And while I will never be able to forget what you've done—I know it isn't fair to hold it against you when you can't even remember what it was."

Mary Margaret smiled sadly. She put her coke down and then unexpectedly wrapped her arms around Jennifer tightly, and Jennifer kept her hands by her side as she forced herself to endure this odd moment. Mary Margaret stepped back.

"That's the most emotion I have ever seen you display since I have known you," Mary Margaret informed.

Jennifer saw that Mary Margaret had started crying.

Mary Margaret said softly, "I am sorry that I have been telling people you were cold and spiteful. I suppose I never gave you a chance for you to show it otherwise."

"Oh I can be cold and spiteful," Jennifer reassured. "But I can also admit when I have been wrong. I'm sorry I punched you the other day."

Mary Margaret nodded, "Apology accepted. And I'm sorry too."

Jennifer smiled at her. Mary Margaret shook her hand.

"Are you sure you don't want a coke?" asked Mary Margaret. "These things can be pretty addicting."

Jennifer smiled at her, saying, "You have a patient to look after, Miss Blanchard. I just came to apologize."

"Well, thank you." Mary Margaret said. "Can I ask what made you decide to do it?"

Jennifer shrugged, saying, "I don't really know. Time doesn't heal all wounds, it just dulls it down a little, I guess."

"Thank you, then," Mary Margaret said. "For forgiving me for whatever it was that I had done to you. I can see that it wasn't easy for you to do."

"Not at all," said Jennifer reassured

Mary Margaret smiled at her and watched Jennifer walk out of the hospital. Then she walked back into John Doe's room, opening a large brown book. On the front it read "Once Upon A Time". Mary Margaret smiled at John Doe.

"So Jennifer Gold just apologized for punching me," Mary Margaret told the coma patient. "Apparently, I did something to her long ago—something bad enough that she wanted me dead up until now. She forgave me for...whatever I did. That's one miracle." She smiled at John Doe. "Let's see if I can have one happen with you."

Opening the book, she sighed. Then she began to read the story of Snow White and Prince Charming.


	6. Humanity Is Overrated

Chapter Six: Humanity Is Overrated

000

Jennifer crossed her arms with her back leaned against a shelf full of many objects as she watched Gold tinker with a rather large pocket watch. It was bigger than two hands, and for the longest time, it had never ticked up until now, of course. The front lied on the desk, and inside were gears that would turn if only the watch would work again. Oddly enough, there were no places to put batteries and it certainly wasn't working through electricity for there was no way to plug it into a wall. Gold was leaned over it in his chair, a screw driver in one hand, a little bottle of grease in the other. In the back of the shop was where he polished, branded, dusted, shined, and refreshed the objects that no one else seemed to want or would find interesting later in the year. He had everything and anything one could possibly want, and Jennifer curiously sought him out after hearing the coma patient had awoken. Now, here she was, intrigued by his knowledge of watch mechanisms, and clearly forgetting to tell him about David Nolan's quick recovery.

"To what land did that watch belong?" asked Jennifer curiously.

"What makes you think it came from somewhere else?" Gold asked.

"It's bigger than a pocket for one," she answered smartly. "And..." she stepped forward so she was, too, leaning over the desk, "It hasn't been working for the last twenty-eight years until Emma Swan came to Storybrooke—coincidentally, when Time started up again."

"That's why I am working on it, dear."

"It doesn't need work..." Jennifer specified. "The clock runs on Time—it doesn't keep it."

Gold looked up at her, impressed.

"You already know where this watch is from, Jennifer. Don't you?" Gold asked, smiling at her.

"Wonderland." Jennifer confirmed. "Big talking white rabbit always late for an important date. That's the watch, isn't it? Although, if it has never worked—it's no wonder why he was always late."

"You're a clever woman, Jennifer," Gold stated.

"Always the tone of astonishment," sighed Jennifer. "If there's no magic in this land, why are you tinkering with it then?"

"Just giving it a tune up," Gold answered, wiping the excessive grease from the edges.

Jennifer said carefully, "Is that the only reason?"

"What other reason would I have?"

Jennifer shrugged, "I thought it might have something to do with your plan on bringing magic to Storybrooke. You never told me how you were going to do it."

Gold smiled while still working on the watch, but he said nothing. Jennifer rolled her eyes.

"Fine, dearie. You keep your secrets. I'll keep mine."

Without looking at her, Gold responded calmly, "I didn't realize you were in the habit of keeping secrets from me."

"I was thinking the same," Jennifer remarked half-seriously.

Gold looked at Jennifer who was touching objects in the back of the shop, her eyes would narrow at the detail of some of the China plates as though eyeballing their curious nature, wondering if the thing was a magical item or maybe it was just decorative china fit for a special occasion. Jennifer picked up a vase that curiously had no other purpose than holding flowers and she turned on her heel with a flourish smiling at Gold when she realized she had his undivided attention.

"A few days ago," Jennifer told him softly, "I went to the hospital to see Mary Margaret. I was going to do something to her, to make her pay for murdering our daughter." She placed the vase on the shelf where it had been originally, and walked towards the desk, leaning over it; Gold leaned back, a serious expression on his face and one of suspicion.

"What did you do to her?" Gold asked.

"You don't have to worry about her safety," Jennifer told him unhappily. "I didn't hurt her like I intended."

"Really." Gold said, unconvinced. "I have a hard time believing that."

"Then you'll have to see for yourself. Miss Blanchard is currently teaching the little children in the school as we speak. I wanted to hurt her, Rumple. Every time I saw her, I wanted to do something so terrible to that woman that she would be alive to feel it and know that I was hurting her."

"So what made you change your mind?" Gold asked, going back to the tinkering of the watch.

Jennifer crossed her arms and muttered, "I couldn't do it."

Gold said, "You couldn't hurt her?"

"I could have," Jennifer whispered. "I had her alone with me—for the most part—but I couldn't hurt her. I chose not to."

"That's a hard choice you've made," Gold replied. "Given the fact that you're a victim to your lack of impulse control."

"It's been easier to ignore them," Jennifer returned curiously. "In the Enchanted Forest, I followed every vengeful thought, every impulse...It's like I couldn't help myself—hence all the lives I took. But in this world..." She shrugged. "I don't know. I was just so tired of seeing Mary Margaret, and knowing she couldn't remember what she had done. I was angry when our child was killed, and I thought I would stay that way forever. But it's like I was punishing the wrong person. Mary Margaret doesn't even know who she is, never the less what she has done. My anger was unjustified. At least, towards her."

Gold, who had been listening to Jennifer, stopped working on that watch after hearing the confusion in her voice. She looked as though she could hardly comprehend what she had done (or hadn't done, really). She'd simply forgiven the murderer of her child—something the woman in the Enchanted Forest would have never done in a century's time.

"What did Miss Blanchard do when you told her she hurt you?" asked Gold.

"She seemed genuinely apologetic. She cried." Jennifer informed. She looked at him pointedly saying, "How come you don't feel as angry as I do, Rumple? Surely, you would have felt the same rage I did when you found out we no longer had a daughter."

"I was devastated," Gold told Jennifer. "But...it wouldn't have been the right time to have another child."

Jennifer stared at him.

After a moment, she said quietly, "Do you want another child?"

Gold stared at her for a long time as though gathering his thoughts, and the correct manner as to how to put those words so it would upset Jennifer the least. Gold stood, taking his cane and walked around the desk, placing his hand along the line of her jaw so every touch she felt, she knew to be true and genuine.

"You know I would want to have a family with you more than anything, love." Gold said lightly. "But with the Curse being enacted, and the future a blur, it would have been the wrong time to raise a daughter."

Jennifer sighed.

"You're probably right," said Jennifer quietly. "Still..."

Gold smiled at her.

"So," she said, "What's your theory on my sudden ability to control my impulses. How come I don't feel like I want to rip out throats? I feel so...so…"

"Domesticated?" Gold suggested.

Jennifer nodded.

"In this world without magic, your vampire side does not belong here." Gold explained. He touched her neck, his index finger and middle tracing the gray bite marks from her former vampire master. "The insatiable blood lust, the feeling of being able to do what you want whenever you want has been locked away until further notice. Your human side that has always been inside you has become your primary benefactor...The result: A conscience."

"How do you know this stuff?" asked Jennifer. "I'm the vampire. Shouldn't I know this?"

Gold chuckled saying, "You live as one, but you've never stopped to understand the reasons behind your blood lust or lack of impulse control issues. You simply lived in the moment."

Jennifer looked offended, saying, "I still live in the moment!"

"Maybe, but even you admitted that you've become more domesticated." Gold told her. With that, he started walking to the front of the shop with the large pocket watch held under his arm.

"I'm so not domesticated," Jennifer scoffed, walking after him.

"Then why didn't you act on the impulse to hurt Miss Blanchard?" questioned Gold, as he placed the watch in a drawer for further repair.

"Because I realized that wasting my vengeance on someone who can't even remember what the vengeance was about was a waste of my time!" Jennifer replied defensively.

"No—your human conscience reasoned the lack of vindication from such actions, where your usual logic as a vampire would have simply dismissed the consequences of your actions. It's simple, Jennifer: you've gone soft—and now, you are realizing it."

"I'm not soft," Jennifer retorted, but Gold's chuckle seemed to obviously object to that.

Jennifer frowned. She pointed at Gold.

"You're completely off base." She said.

"Am I?" Gold questioned, smirking at her.

Jennifer rolled her eyes.

"I don't want this human side anymore, Rumple. It's boring and trivial." Jennifer muttered. "I hate being human. They're so weak, so compassionate, and ugh..." She shuddered. "I hate feeling guilty for being angry at someone who doesn't know why I am angry, and I hate being angry because I hate feeling guilty for being angry. It's a vicious cycle of emotions, Rumple—and I want no part of it!"

Gold looked mildly impressed with just how upset Jennifer was about being a human.

"Well, the problem is quite clear," Gold said.

"What problem?"

"You've become so attached to the darkness—and being a human is just not what it used to be."

Jennifer frowned, saying, "I didn't ask for a diagnosis, Rumple."

"You didn't have to," Gold returned. "I can see you're conflicted by it."

Jennifer frowned, saying, "You might be right..."

"You know I am," Gold replied. "I know you better than anyone else, Jennifer. And while you had wanted to be human a long time ago, it seems that being human presently has made you realize you'd rather be anything but."

He placed both hands on his cane as he stood behind the counter, watching Jennifer's expression turn from a painful confusing gaze to one of understanding and resolve. She pressed her back against the wall of objects behind her, looking at him unhappily.

"People in this town have told me I am cruel, cold, and disturbing," Jennifer told Gold quietly. "I have been feeling like I want to change that. But really, I wish I could be just as they describe. I want to forget that I am human. I no longer want this conscience nagging on my shoulder." She crossed her arms. "Back in the Enchanted Forest, I never had this problem. Why is that?"

Gold sighed.

"The Curse," Gold told her calmly, "was created with one purpose, Jennifer: to rip away everyone's happiness. While I had made the deal with Regina to keep us together, the Curse managed to take away something we both craved—and adored in one another."

Jennifer frowned, muttering, "the Darkness."

Gold nodded, saying, "You catch on quick, dear. My magic. Your vampirism. Of course, I had no idea that you'd miss it so much."

Jennifer uttered, "I didn't think I would miss it either."

"You mentioned you were helping Emma Swan break the Curse," Gold said, looking at her curiously. "How are you doing that exactly?"

Jennifer said softly, "By befriending the Savior."

"And how is that helping?"

"I don't know," muttered Jennifer. "But between Henry's cute little face and her protection over her son...I'm getting pretty restless for this Curse to be broken. Emma Swan is the Savior—everything she does will be goody-goody crap. What's more heart breaking is that Henry wants me involved."

"Why?"

Jennifer said calmly, "He thinks I want redemption."

"From what you've just told me," Gold said, taking her hand and pulling her towards him gently, "You're far from it."

Jennifer smiled darkly, saying, "You're right about that."

Gold returned the smile. She wrapped her arms around his middle, bringing her body closer to him. Ah, the beautiful minx before him could do so much wrong and still be just as sweet and tempting as she'd ever looked before Gold and Jennifer ever became mixed up in the darkness. Jennifer wanted nothing of humanity—compassion, or friendship for all she needed was him and him alone. Gold knew this better than anyone.

"How does befriending the Savior work with your friendship with Regina," Gold wondered aloud as she laid her head on his chest.

"I don't know, but I like Regina. She is beautiful, and her voice is amazing. There's a part of her that no one can always see, and she keeps it hidden from everyone—clearly. But I think I can relate to her in some ways, if she'd only let me."

Gold chuckled.

Curious, Jennifer looked at him in question.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Jennifer," Gold mused, "if I didn't know better, I'd say you fancied her."

"What?" Jennifer exclaimed. "Of course I don't. I mean, she's obviously attractive, and she was a powerful witch in the past to have cast that Curse...and she's a little powerful here too...but I don't..."

Gold looked at her otherwise.

"I don't." Jennifer emphasized.

He looked unconvinced.

"I don't fancy her," Jennifer said, dramatizing the statement as she stepped back and threw her hands out to him. "She just...got into my head, that's all."

Gold just snickered on as he moved a few things around in the glass cabinet below them, fixing a few things that had become titled or disarrayed. Jennifer rolled her eyes, scoffing. The little bell rang shortly after, and entered a man and his son, who Jennifer recognized as Cinderella's husband...well, back when they were in the Enchanted Forest. Jennifer knew Ashley and her little boy toy weren't together—thanks to the Curse that still consisted of the broken deal between Cinderella and Rumplestiltskin. Seeing them, Gold straightened and looked at Jennifer pointedly.

"I got it...this is a man thing." Jennifer voiced clearly, raising her hands in the air. She narrowed her eyes at Gold, saying, "And I don't like Regina. Not that way."

"I was joking, dear," Gold replied, snickering again when Jennifer made a scathing noise—so sensitive. It was fun to watch her get defensive when he suspected her of falling for another human being. She was so loyal to him, she couldn't even understand when he was joking or not.

"I'll see you tonight," Gold whispered.

Jennifer kissed him; he kissed her back.

"Mrs. Gold..." The boy named Sean, and his father said, nodding to her. She smiled politely at them, then glanced back at Gold, who welcomed the boy and his father. The man held a contract, and they had some conversation about a baby and the price. Jennifer didn't care to catch the rest of that conversation as she walked home.

She could humor the kid and act the part of Operation: Cobra but Jennifer had no intention of losing her friend with Regina. She was obviously vengeful, and the darkness that had consumed her still existed even after the Curse. In a world where everyone thought Regina was cold and tactless, Jennifer knew that the woman would be more than happy to accept a friend among the cold and tactless, even if it was her former mentor's wife.

They had at least two things in common.

They both had embraced the darkness and liked it. And they both had something dear to them taken from them, and had only delved deeper into the abyss. Granted, Jennifer had forgiven Snow White for what she had done...but Jennifer was still feeling spiteful; and while Jennifer could do without seeing Mary Margaret die for her past sins, it wouldn't really be that awful if Jennifer could see just what Regina could do to make Snow White's life truly cursed.


	7. A Lover's Deal

Chapter Seven: A Lover's Deal

Jennifer received a text message on her phone. She heard the small buzz as it vibrated on her night stand. She had been close to falling asleep, having already slipped into a bright red night slip with black trim. She had been waiting for Gold to arrive so she can truly show just how dark she was...her intention was to make him beg for her after he'd teased for hours and then she'd grant him mercy by making sweet, forbidden love to him. Obviously, he was late closing the shop and Jennifer smiled lightly when she'd heard the phone vibrate. Sliding her finger across the screen, her messages came up.

It read simply: 'Coming home'. 

Jennifer smiled, and then she waited. She was going to be the bait. After trying different poses that would make him want her just by the sight alone (not to mention what she was wearing), she started wondering just how long it would take for a man to drive home after receiving an illicit picture on his phone of his wife on display. Curiously, after she had sent the picture, Jennifer wondered why even after an hour, she hadn't even heard him come through the door.

Jennifer scowled.

Seriously…

She wondered now if he was making her pay for getting too defensive when he'd teased her about liking Regina. Granted, she admitted only to herself, she did find the witch compelling in both sight and sound, but her feelings for Regina extended to admiration at the most. Her love would forever be his.

'Did you forget what a jealous man you married...already? He's probably just waiting for you to come to him.' 

Jennifer rolled her eyes. Of course, now would be the time her little dark voice would come to call. It couldn't have been a week ago when she was apologizing to the little Snow bitch for killing her kid. Nah..that would be too simple. Instead, that damn conscience was just nagging about holding grudges and being more compassionate to a woman who was only protecting her friends, Cinderella, Charming and the little Dwarf, Grumpy, from an ultimate brutal sacrifice.

'Then again, it wouldn't have come to that if they simply let him go like she had politely asked…with her fingers around Cinderella's throat.'

'Don't get off the subject—your man is waiting for you to come to him and fall to his seduction. He knows just how much you want him—it's time to turn the tables. Make him want you.'

Jennifer could have followed that voice all the way to her death and be just as happy, but her conscience nor her darker self could deny the unpleasant sensation turning in her belly, the constant nagging feeling that something else had happened. Gold had shown clear indication that he was going to come to her tonight and his absence was starting to bring out that overprotective-need-to-find-him-NOW feeling. It wouldn't have been bad if she hadn't felt this feeling before and, following it, had seen Rumple immobilized by squid ink.

That feeling was back again. That horrible, terrible nag that something was wrong.

'He can take care of himself.' Jennifer's thoughts were buzzing.

'In a world WITH magic, he could. But now…'

Jennifer scowled again. So much for surprising him with the lacy lingerie and bedroom eyes.

"So much for sex," Jennifer uttered, sliding out of the covers to pull on a pair of jeans, and pulling a sweatshirt over the night slip. "Overprotective Wife, he'll get instead."

Jennifer stepped into a pair of black high heels, and unlocked her phone again. She messaged Gold: 'Where are you?' 

She hopped down the stairs two at a time, and then stopped for a second. Perhaps he was just late closing shop? Last minute curious customers...sometimes they came and they would keep him. Jennifer bit her bottom lip.

She wouldn't care to intrude and pull her husband out of that little deal if it meant just sparing their wait about 30 minutes and then letting him get back to their deal afterward. But that damn nagging feeling rolling around in her stomach made Jennifer walk into the living room and she placed her hand underneath the coffee table, palm facing up and felt around. Feeling it, Jennifer pulled out a pocket pistol.

She checked the chamber, smiling when there was a bullet inside of it already. She placed it in the back of her pants, folding her shirt over it and then left, locking the door on her way out, and jogged to the shop. Seeing the door standing ajar and the glass broken in, Jennifer frowned, and pulled out the weapon; she took off the safety and then cocked the gun, holding it tightly in her right hand.

Not exactly a sword, but it will do. 

She'd rather run a person through than have a simple bullet do the job. It would give her more time to make them feel just what a pain it could be stealing from the shop, and then she could hear their misery as they cried out for a second chance, but would receive very little mercy in the end, only until they were killed by her hand and only her hand. After thinking this, Jennifer snickered.

The vampire side of her never left, apparently. Only dulled.

She pulled the door back and quickly stepped inside.

"Rumple…" Jennifer whispered. "Darling?"

She heard a noise.

Jennifer stepped further inside.

"Are you in here?" She said quietly.

Jennifer searched the shop for him and then stopped when she saw a body on the floor, obviously either unconscious or...worse. She moved closer and saw his cane, and then Jennifer saw Gold on his back.

"Shit..." Jennifer whispered. "Rumple…!"

He didn't stir.

Quickly, Jennifer moved to the back of the shop, searching for the perpetrator who had hurt her husband and—with a vengeance—she scurried around the shop, making sure they had gone…and wishing they had remained so she could do her own little knock-out party. Seeing no one, Jennifer returned to Gold's side, and placed the gun behind her back, pulling her shirt over it once more.

"Rumple..." Jennifer said more clearly although her voice slightly shook as her anger and protective side had been set aside for worry and fear. "Rumple!"

Jennifer touched his head, seeing the red scratch on the side. He was breathing at least. She heaved a deep sigh of relief, shaking her head. She started shaking his shoulders, and he muttered, "Jennifer", but she doubted he was completely alert. But it made her smile knowing she was the first on his fuzzy mind.

He opened his eyes and squinted at her as though his vision was blurry, but when she came into full view, he sighed.

"You never came home," Jennifer told him, helping him sit up. "So naturally...I came looking for you."

"Where is she?" Gold asked. He touched his head with two fingers, and realized he was bleeding.

"She?" Jennifer inquired.

"Ashley Boyd."

"Cinderella?" Jennifer returned curiously.

"Yes...she's Ashley in this land."

"Ashley—Cinderella—who the fuck cares. Why do you want to know where she is?" asked Jennifer apathetically.

He made the intention of standing so Jennifer handed him his cane and she helped him to his feet.

"She stole the..." Gold muttered, gesturing with his cane to the safety vault hidden behind one of the pictures on the wall behind the counter which was clearly open right now.

Jennifer chuckled.

"She stole the contract?" asked Jennifer. "You seriously had it still?"

"Not the one from the Enchanted Forest," Gold said. "I made a new one with Sean's father."

"Cinderella's boyfriend's father?" asked Jennifer.

Gold smirked at her (although he still looked he might die from a concussion if he fell asleep) and said in a familiar voice, "I told her that in no matter what land she went to or what life, I would get that first born baby of hers."

"Well, I have new admiration for you—taking your deals from one land to the next." Jennifer offered, smiling. "Come on…I can go find her tomorrow."

"No." Gold told her.

"'No'?" Jennifer repeated.

"I'll get Emma Swan to help—she used to be a bail bonds person."

"And I used to hunt people for fun," Jennifer reasoned. "I can find her faster."

"No." Gold said firmly.

Jennifer sighed, saying, "Fine. Get the swan to do it then." The obvious contempt eluded clearly because of his preference of Emma over his wife; that much Gold understood but he ignored it because of an oncoming headache.

And because of his headache, Jennifer didn't push the matter any further.

She walked with him back to the house and Jennifer opened the door with a key, letting him go in first as she closed and locked the door back on her way in. She passed him wordlessly, placing the gun back underneath the table. Gold watched her curiously.

"You were so worried you brought the gun with you?" asked Gold.

Jennifer shrugged, saying, "When it concerns you, Rumple, I can only think of the worst case scenarios."

Gold said nothing; he simply took an ice pack from the freezer and went upstairs to get ready for bed. Jennifer watched after him, scowling.

Her jealousy was as harsh as ever, and she couldn't believe that her husband didn't want her going after Ashley Boyd herself. She'd find her quicker—give it a few hours—and then cutting the bitch's throat for even touching her husband would be ample justification for her error. Some might think it a little harsh, but…

She could have imagined the scenario even further if her conscience wasn't getting in the way, telling her that the woman was also pregnant and only trying to look after her own child. Jennifer strained her neck, trying to rub off the stupid do-good thoughts...only admitting they were right.

Ashley Boyd was a pregnant first-time mother. She'd do anything to save her child and give herself the best chance possible. Stealing the contract would do just that. Jennifer still frowned as her darker senses took over.

Little miss thang got the best of Rumplestiltskin...again.

'Little whore.'

"Jennifer."

Jennifer startled in her thoughts, glancing at the stairs to see Gold at the top. His top half was a little disheveled—the collar and buttons of his long-sleeve shirt was unbuttoned and his tie was undone, giving him the look of an overworked businessman. Jennifer bit her lower lip when he appeared quite tense.

"I'm coming," Jennifer called to him.

She hadn't realized that her hands were balled into fists, her nails digging into the skin and her knuckles were whiter than snow. Jennifer sighed deeply. This conscience thing was bugging the shit out of her; if she couldn't relieve this flustering tension with a beautiful murder, then she had to get rid of it in other ways.

Jennifer went up the stairs and into the bedroom, watching Gold undress. Her eyes wandered, smiling when he sat on the bed, taking off his shirt and tie, revealing his toned arms and chest. He did not have a big muscular build like a soldier or a miner would possess, but over years of using magic, sword fighting, and other activities, he was a toned man with well-defined muscles. Jennifer bit her lower lip when he stood and undid his belt, pulling it out of the belt loops.

Wordlessly, she walked over to him, and stopped him. He looked at her curiously, about to question her intentions when she simply unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down slowly, then his boxers. He was naked in front of her, and his insecurities started to get the best of him until Jennifer pulled off the sweat shirt, and took off her pants. The red and black lacy night slip she wore underneath made him forget whatever shortcomings he might possess (which were none, in Jennifer's opinion) as he became distracted by the illustrious pale goddess before him.

"You can't go to sleep just yet," Jennifer told him quietly. She touched his temple where the scratch remained and said softly, "So you just have to stay up a while longer."

"And I can't imagine what you have planned in the mean time," Gold returned ironically.

"Shut up, darling." Jennifer said. "This isn't the time for jokes."

He gasped a little when she pushed him down on his back but from his lips exhaled a dark chuckle of amusement. He moved to the center of the bed and she crawled onto him, her legs straddling his waist.

"I was going to surprise you when you came home," Jennifer whispered as she cradled his body with her arms and legs, her head bowing as she kissed his chest from the sternum to the pale column of his throat. She heard him sigh pleasurably, and the sound made her body weaken.

"I'm still surprised," Gold offered.

Jennifer kissed his neck, her tongue licking his throat. She watched him become tense, but not out of fear that she might bite him. She knew he was more aroused than fearful—she could feel it between her legs as his bare member lengthened against the thin material of her panties. Jennifer trailed the kiss to his ear and purposely uttered a moan of wanting, and she bore witness to the hardening of his cock.

"We're doing something different tonight," said Jennifer lightly. "Something I know for a fact...you'll like."

"And what might that be?" Gold questioned, doing a grand job of hiding the urge in his voice—not so much between his legs.

"We're going to make our own deal," she breathed into his ear.

Jennifer smiled knowingly as his hands moved underneath the slip, his fingers tracing the thin silk of her panty lines from her inner thighs to her bottom; she could hear his breathing become shallow as he listened to her voice, which was a sound of low, feminine timbres.

He said quietly, "You have my attention."

Jennifer touched her lips along his jaw, and pecked his chin. He moved his head to catch her in the kiss, but Jennifer pulled back, smiling when his eyes reflected an unquenchable lust; she'd started something that Jennifer knew by the end of the night, she'd most definitely have to finish; otherwise, there would be a penance.

"You told me I'm going soft," Jennifer declared. "I'm prepared to place a wager."

"And what wager is that?" Gold asked curiously.

"The deal is simple, Dark One."Jennifer uttered. "Even you will agree without knowing what the stakes are."

"I doubt that," Gold responded.

"Do you?" Jennifer returned mischievously.

Her hips grind against him in the slowest of movements and Gold had to close his eyes and clench his jaw in order not to give in so easily. This was a challenge to see who could endure this taunt and tease the most, and Jennifer was prepared to gamble. Jennifer never gambled...so this would be interesting, indeed.

"What do you want?" Gold asked carefully, watching that smile of hers curve from ear to ear.

"It's not what I want," Jennifer responded sweetly. And darkly, she said, "It's about what you want."

Gold watched her sit back, and she allowed the small spaghetti strands of her lacy outfit fall down her shoulders, exposing her fine pale skin for all the glory that it was. Her breasts were ample, squeezed tightly together in this skin-tight night slip, so much that Gold was almost left breathless just by the sight of her beautiful body. Jennifer smirked at him, her eyes glinting mischievously.

Jennifer uttered softly, "If you don't fulfill the end of your bargain, you must allow me to kill this girl. She's done you wrong, and I want to return the favor."

"I told you not to—"

"I know what you've told me not to do," Jennifer resounded loudly. "But we both know how vengeful I can be. You tell me I have gone soft. So I'm prepared to prove you wrong. So, if you truly want to let this girl live, you'll do your part of the bargain."

Gold smirked at her saying, "You are so jealous of my picking Miss Swan over you that you'd gamble with a girl's life and the life of another?"

Jennifer said darkly, "You told me I am 'domesticated'. I'm prepared to alter your way of thinking. I'm not a tamed woman, Dark One, and the last thing I want you thinking is that I am. So yes...her life and child are in your hands."

Gold stared at her, a bit impressed.

"Don't worry though," Jennifer told him, smiling. "Your part of the bargain is easy. And you'll enjoy this."

"Really?"

"Yes. In exchange for the girl's life and her daughter—you have to make me beg for it. You can do whatever it takes." Jennifer told him. She stood on the bed, looking down at him. "If you can convince me to give in...I'll spare the stupid girl and her daughter."

Gold looked up at her from his back, and said carefully, "'Whatever it takes'?"

Jennifer nodded, saying, "Whatever it takes."

"Oh I do love it when you say that," Gold uttered quietly.

Jennifer felt her insides quiver at the low tone he used—she apparently peaked his interest.

She lowered herself to the bed, her face in a close proximity of his and she whispered in the sultriest of tones, "Do we have a deal?"

Gold smiled at her, saying, "You have a lot riding on this, Jennifer. Are you certain you are pleased with this agreement?"

Jennifer said quietly, "You want me to kill her?"

"Obviously not—I have a contract."

"Then for both of your interests...I insist you start trying to manipulate me into sparing her insignificant life." Jennifer uttered darkly.

Gold was impressed by the deal she offered, and he was more than happy to test her bearings. He was completely hooked on her voice, the way she whispered death threats about this girl, and he knew that Jennifer would be more than capable of killing her. Not that he personally cared—but it would be the only way (that he could think of) to get Emma Swan on board and eventually earn him a favor—if everything worked out the way he wanted.

Jennifer's knowing smile was alluring as ever; Gold moved her onto her back and she smiled when he was on top of her.

In the softest of ways, Gold folded their hands together and he moved them above her head. Jennifer chuckled lowly when she tried to move them but he had a firmer grip than she thought and they didn't even budge. Gold placed both of her wrists within his right hand; the free one caressed her face, moving her head at an angle so he had more access to her neck. He placed light kisses along her earlobe that made Jennifer's heart flutter, and as his lips trailed down to her collar bone, they became wet as he began tasting her skin with his tongue.

Jennifer kept her hands above her head as he let them go, so both of his hands could slide her night slip down her body and her legs; he dropped it to the side of the bed and without missing a beat, he kissed her mouth—hard.

Gold heard her moan softly into his mouth and she entangled her fingers through his hair as the kissing transitioned from soft and gentle pecks to deeper, passionate threshold. She parted her lips and he took her mouth. Adding to the manipulation of her senses, Gold moved his hands to her body, cupping each breast into his hands, then firming his hold so she moaned as he began massaging them. Jennifer was nearly a puddle of arousal; she was wet between her legs.

How her body was craving him! Jennifer dug her fingertips into his back, raking them down deep and smirking when she heard Gold hiss at the slighted pain but he didn't stop kissing her, nor did his hands stop groping at her breasts, and then along her hips. He moved her closer to the center of the bed as he separated her legs, placing himself between them. Her underwear was but a thin barrier, but he hardly thought it as such.

It was just something else to tease the temptress.

"What are you waiting for?" Jennifer asked, smiling at him. "You know you want me...you know you want to be inside me..."

"That, I do," Gold uttered, ignoring his own throbbing ache within his body. He said in a low, heavy voice, "But this is your bargain, your price. And I am more than happy to see you pay it."

Jennifer was about to retort but he shoved his mouth onto hers, stirring her into another heated passionate kiss. She inhaled sharply when she felt his hand cup her sex between her legs, his fingers felt just above the material. They stroked her in light circles around her clit; Jennifer pulled back, attempting to suppress whatever feelings of aching were already starting to come up, but Gold held her in place.

"Ah ah, dearie. It's not going to be that easy."

Jennifer groaned when he pinned her down on the bed, his knees against the side of her own, forcing them to stay open, so she couldn't escape. Gold smirked down at her, seeing her eyes pinched shut as she tried her best to ignore his advances, when he knew she only wanted it more.

"This is a deal I'm going to make you wish you never made with me," Gold told her.

He moved his fingers behind her underwear, feeling the warm flesh of her folds, the slick arousal between them having already wet her panties. Gold groaned inwardly, hardening at the thought of taking Jennifer right there, but he would make her beg for him first.

Jennifer whimpered when he slid a finger inside her only half way; the smallest of contact made Jennifer's lips part slightly in both pleasure and pain; her eyes remained shut, lest she open them and see just how little he'd done to make her want him already. She would be dreading the aching and throbbing pleasure to come.

"So beautiful," Gold said softly. He pulled her underwear down her thighs; he lifted himself from her so he could pull them off her body, and then straddled her again before she could escape. Jennifer nearly cringed with desire when she felt his cock touch along one of her innermost thighs as he crawled on top of her; his arms moved behind her back, cradling her in his arms but only making Jennifer want him inside her, to connect with him now and to be rid of the little distance left between them.

"You want me, Jennifer. I can see it." Gold told her quietly. Pushing himself just along her wet pussy, he growled, "I can feel it."

"You..." Jennifer managed. She licked her lips saying, "You have to try…harder than that."

Gold called her bluff. Her skin was sweating from the sexual tension built up within her, and her eyes were dilated dark blue. Her entire body was shaking from the need becoming so great, and the way she looked at him—as though she was daring him—Gold found her even more beautiful, and so alluring. She was, indeed, an urge that could never be cured.

"Say it, Jennifer." Gold whispered.

"Mm-mm," Jennifer protested, shaking her head.

He kissed her neck, just along the gray scars, then he licked her earlobe, and the skin just beneath. He watched her eyelids close, and her eyes rolled in the back of her head as he felt her shudder with pleasure.

"Say it." Gold urged.

Jennifer suddenly started to wriggle, trying to get away from him. Her will to get away, to win this bet, was almost admirable. But Gold knew he had her in the palm of his hand. She was simply attempting so she could have the say that she had tried and her efforts weren't lack of doing so. Gold snickered deep in his throat, and Jennifer's expression was a mixture of a scowl and arousal.

"You're not winning this bet, Rumple."

"Oh," he chuckled, "I think I already have."

"No, you haven't."

Jennifer winced as she felt pure agony and sweet suffering when he moved his cock against her sex, that painful need to have him inside, to bury deep within her so she could no longer have to deal with this throbbing in her body that was so strong. Jennifer could barely breathe as she was trying so hard not to give in.

Gold kissed her cheek, then the corner of her mouth. And when she had least expected it, he kissed her even harder, their lips locking. Jennifer returned it passionately and strongly, as though to convey and release what little desire she could so the pain of her need would slacken, but no such reprieve was given. Instead, it only isolated it further.

"Oh my god..." Jennifer cried.

"Say it," Gold told her. "And I can give you what you most desperately want."

"No..." Jennifer uttered.

"Damn it, Jennifer." Gold growled. Such a damn stubborn woman.

He pulled his arm out from beneath her back and with this free hand, he placed it between them, moving his hand between her legs. He shoved two fingers inside of her and Jennifer cried out in only pleasure and relief, but that relief was soon replaced by an even more wanton whimper. He fingered her only for a few seconds and when he withdrew, Jennifer was nearly hyperventilating.

"Say it, dearie," Gold beckoned to her. "Say it, and I will give you what you want."

"Not yet..." Jennifer returned.

Gold moved his hips against hers, and he could see her pining for him. She was biting her lower lip, and her hands were moving all over his body as though she couldn't get enough of him. As his lower body danced a slow tantalizing grind against her, Gold witnessed his wife slowly but surely falling apart in front of him. It was so damn beautiful.

Jennifer lowered her hand between them, her fingers wrapping around his rock hard cock and when she heard him moan with the same kind of need and his eyelids closed as he enjoyed the small release, that seemed to put her over the edge.

"Do it." Jennifer urged. "Please, Rumple. I need you."

"Say the words." Gold told her.

"Take me. I beg of you." Jennifer pleaded. "You win, Rumple. Now please..."

Gold smirked at her, and having no qualms with giving her what she and he both wanted so desperately, he shoved himself inside of her, feeding her desire and hearing her moans become amplified by five volumes. His moans correlated with hers. They became entangled in the sheets and Jennifer threw them off, her fingers digging into the mattress down to her nail beds, and the friction of the bed and her back left red burns on her skin, which were only ignored until they both moaned loudly, enjoying that sweet decadent release. Panting, sweating from head to toe, Gold and Jennifer lied next to one another; between their bodies, Jennifer and Gold's hands were interlaced, his thumb tracing the wedding ring on her left hand.

"Okay..." Jennifer muttered. "So...the girl can live."

Gold glanced at her and seeing her laugh, he couldn't help but laugh with her.

Jennifer pulled the blankets back on the bed, and Gold allowed her to move closer to him. He put his arm around her and Jennifer turned on her side, facing him, resting her head on his chest. Her leg lain in between his.

"I'll talk to Miss Swan tomorrow," Gold told her of his plans. "She'll find Miss Boyd."

"I could still find her," Jennifer muttered.

"I have no doubt that you could," Gold returned. "But I need the Savior to find her. No doubt, she'll try to make a deal with me to let Ashley keep her child. And in doing so, she'll owe me a favor."

Jennifer looked at him, saying, "Is that why you wanted her. Not me?"

"That's the only reason." Gold said kindly. "The next time I need someone killed, I'll ask you."

"Really?"

"Yes," Gold returned.

"How do you know I will take the job?" asked Jennifer, smirking at him.

"Because like I would with you—you'll do it just to see me smile." Gold told her.

Jennifer sighed, closing her eyes: "That's true. I love you, Rumples."

"I love you too, Jennifer."

He kissed her forehead, and with his hand trailing non-existent designs along her back, Jennifer fell asleep in his arms.


	8. Let Her Walk Away

Chapter Eight: Let Her Walk Away

000

"Toast, eggs, and ham, please."

"Would you like it burnt to a crisp or soggy?" Ruby mused, smirking at Jennifer, who sat in a booth alone.

"I said 'please'," Jennifer returned politely, although she returned the sniveling child with a sneer of her own.

"Burnt to a crisp, it is," Ruby replied, smiling brightly as she took Jennifer's menu and walked her little booty shorts across the diner to give the order to her granny.

Jennifer rolled her eyes and placed her lips around the straw, sipping her Diet Coke. The diner itself was booming. She glared across four booths when she saw Ashley Boyd and her boyfriend, Sean (unfortunately reunited once more) talking softly as the young lady cradled her newborn, Alexandra, in her arms. Jennifer watched them until she could practically puke up her breakfast she hadn't even eaten yet. The door to the diner opened, and she watched Dr. Archie Hopper walk in with a newspaper under his arm, his Dalmatian, Pongo, sniffing the air and upon seeing Jennifer, he bared his teeth and growled at her.

Jennifer simply looked at the mutt with an aloof gaze, hardly frightened. Archie tugged on his leash, saying, "Pongo—stop!" and obediently, the dog retreated behind his owner. Jennifer smiled when Archie apologized.

"He isn't usually like this," Archie said.

"I'm guessing not," said Jennifer. "But dogs can detect certain things in people that most humans cannot." She looked at Pongo, who was—once again—baring his teeth, ready to attack if anyone gave him the signal. Archie apologized again and after purchasing a bran muffin and a coffee, he left the diner with Pongo trailing his feet, all the time staring at Jennifer precariously, never taking his eyes off her until the door had closed.

"Maybe that's a sign."

Jennifer saw Ruby arrive with the plate of her choosing, and she refilled Jennifer's Diet Coke wordlessly.

"A sign of what exactly?" Jennifer remarked coolly. She looked at Ruby dangerously, and the girl smiled unevenly as though wanting to finish her retort but obviously not inclined to see just how nasty the back-and-forth between them could go.

As though detecting this kind of tension, Granny called Ruby to the counter to fetch another plate to hand off to a few other customers. Jennifer smiled smugly as Ruby frowned, but left to do the rest of her job. Jennifer rolled her eyes again, and went back to her eggs, noting that they were a little undercooked but she could care less. She'd lost her appetite after watching Cinderella receive her happy ending...regardless of what this Curse was supposed to remove.

Instead, she ate the black toast and ham.

Why on Earth was she still coming to this place when her food never arrived in the way they appeared on the menu full of pictures. The answer to that was obvious, but her taste buds be damned as her stubbornness became relentless. She was munching in silence, thinking about hurting a certain mutt just to simply put out her own fuse until someone slunk into the booth in front of her. Glancing up—in the middle of a black toasty crunch—Jennifer scoffed with amusement as she saw Emma Swan crossing her arms on the table, her mouth slanted downwards and her eyes, piercing.

"It's a beautiful morning, Emma," Jennifer stated, gulping the last of the toast. "You should really be a great deal happier."

"Did you know about the contract between Ashley and your husband?" Emma questioned, straight to the point.

"Good morning to you too," said Jennifer apathetically. "And yes. I did know."

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Emma.

"I agreed I am on your side when it comes to Henry," Jennifer returned calmly. She sipped the rest of her Diet Coke. "I never agreed to tell you every business deal that comes through the shop. If you want to know that, it's my husband you'll have to talk to."

"But you knew Ashley would want her baby, didn't you?" Emma insisted, her eyes darkening.

"Of course," said Jennifer softly. "But since she has been able to keep it—this entire conversation seems pretty pointless, don't you think? Considering her hard life—I imagine you can't exactly blame her for wanting to make that kind of deal."

Emma narrowed her eyes.

"You know," Emma uttered carefully, "I thought you would have been more understanding of Ashley's predicament. Every woman deserves a chance to be a mother—and she would not have gotten that chance if I hadn't taken the job."

"Well, then it's a good thing you were there to intervene." Jennifer responded pointedly.

"How can you be so cold?" Emma asked incredulously.

"Every woman has a right to keep their child but deserving to be a mother is not the same." Jennifer told her. "And if you'd like a perfect example of that—maybe you should look at yourself, hmm?"

Emma sat back in her seat, staring at her.

Curtly, Jennifer stood to her feet, leaving a five dollar tip as always—despite Ruby's persistent rudeness—and walked out of the diner, her heels clicking furiously. Emma frowned, getting to her feet and walking after her. She stopped her on the sidewalk, grabbing her arm, but Jennifer jerked it from her, glaring.

"Don't you ever try to grab me." Jennifer threatened.

Emma apologized quickly—more than likely out of self-preservation and to get Jennifer back on her side so she could investigate a little further (curiosity obviously eating away at her).

Emma asked, "Are you angry at Ashley for trying to steal from your husband?"

"I'm angry about a lot of things," said Jennifer spitefully.

"How come you didn't stop that settlement?" asked Emma.

"Because it wasn't my business," said Jennifer. "What business these people have with my husband is between them. Ashley Boyd decided to give up her kid and it was her own fault for realizing she was getting the tough end of the deal. She didn't take the deal seriously, so it was her own fault she used her kid as a bargaining chip. Luckily, you were there to stop it from happening. If all ends well—the idiotic girl will learn from her stupid mistake, and you will not have to interfere ever again."

Jennifer smiled sarcastically at Emma and then she began to walk away. Emma took her arm again; this time around, Jennifer followed the impulse to hit her and she swung. Emma stepped back, shocked and dodging her swipe just in time.

"When I walk away," Jennifer told her. "Don't you EVER try to stop me!"

"What the hell is the matter with you?"

Jennifer retorted coldly. "You want to talk, Miss Swan. I, on the other hand, am in no mood to make conversation. Right now, I'm angry and in the people's best interest—including yours—I suggest you let me walk away."

"You can talk to me," Emma offered, her hands held out in front of her in a surrender.

"You may be able to handle my husband and make a deal to save a girl from handing over her child," Jennifer told her quietly, "but I know—for a fact—you can't handle my temper. Good day, Swan."

Emma stared after Jennifer as the latter turned on her heel furiously, shoving Archie Hopper out of her way, as she continued briskly towards her destination. Pongo barked angrily at her and Jennifer hissed at him; immediately, the dog tucked his tail between his legs and retreated behind his master.

Emma and Archie Hopper watched Jennifer continue on her way. Emma shook her head.

"Did I miss something?" Emma asked.

"No—Jennifer Gold is known for her nasty temper," Archie said. "She's a bit of a ticking bomb."

"Why is she angry?" Emma questioned.

"I don't know. I've known the Mayor to be a little intimidating; but she has the most violent fits of rage I have ever seen. I think she is a little emotionally unstable." Archie told her. He smiled kindly, petting Pongo reassuringly as he told Emma, "Just let her calm down for a few hours. She'll be back to her normal self...well...the most normal she'll ever be."

Emma shook her head, muttering, "I can see why she and Gold make the perfect couple. Jennifer is physically dangerous —and Gold threatens quietly."

Archie laughed, however nervously.


	9. Why Is Jennifer Angry

Chapter Nine: Why Jennifer Is Angry

A woman's grunts and screams of rage could be heard from the woods as Jennifer picked up a long thick branch and broke it against five other trees until they were only splinters and twigs. Her face was scratched from racing through the thorn bushes, her leggings and skirt torn after evading the hold of brushes. Jennifer was screaming—her words made inaudible through her shrieks as she threw another branch against a large boulder; the noise was deafening as it splintered in two. When a part of the branch smacked her in the face thanks to the lack of coordination, Jennifer only roared with further rage as her temper flared.

"Little bitch gets her fucking happy ending." Jennifer growled, seething as she inhaled and exhaled deeply in some attempt to calm down but it only fueled her desperate need to unleash this fury that had been building deep inside—it had started the moment she had seen Cinderella holding her baby, and after Emma tried to stop her, the rage developing slowly had spiked to an ultimate high. Jennifer was only relieved that Emma had been given Snow White's cat-like reflexes, otherwise, she knew that a fight would have started and people would have to wrench them apart. Jennifer knew the type of woman Emma was; she was a peace keeper but wouldn't stand to have someone smack her around. And that had been one of the traits Jennifer treasured.

Still enraged that Cinderella was able to keep her child when Jennifer hadn't the luxury of keeping hers, Jennifer was ripping plants from their roots, kicking boulders, tearing through branches, trying to dilute her temper—but as much as she could destroy an entire plot of forest, Jennifer knew that what she wanted most was to put her fingers through a human torso, rip out their insides and then draw with the ink of their blood on the fleshy canvas that would be their rotting corpse.

"She didn't want the fucking kid in the beginning and now she gets to have her—in what world is that even FAIR!" Jennifer shouted furiously at the trees. "I. AM. SO. FUCKING. DONE! Why does she get her fucking happy ending and I don't! I have waited fucking YEARS! Centuries! And even now, I STILL DON'T HAVE EVERYTHING I DESERVE!"

Jennifer pulled back her fist and punched it hard as she could against a tree and when she realized the bark of it had been skinned off, she noticed her own knuckles were bleeding. The pain was small, and the pain of it only enraged her further.

She heard the twigs snap behind her and she turned around, ready to hurt whatever came near her—or whomever. Jennifer saw that it was Gold. He was watching her and he had his black gloved hands out in a kind of surrender; the look on his face was not exactly fearful, but more cautious. He'd seen her in such fits of rage, and this was no different. However, it did look unnatural seeing her throw shit around and look murderous without the bright yellow eyes and fangs.

"Jennifer." Gold said gently.

"What are you doing here?" Jennifer panted, her chest rising and falling quickly.

"Miss Swan and Dr. Hopper told me you were having a bad day," Gold returned.

"That's putting it lightly," Jennifer growled, frowning at him. She threw a large branch aside and it smacked against a boulder, breaking in half.

"I see you've taken it upon yourself to destroy a part of the woods," Gold noted, looking around at the uprooted plans and bushes, the splintered branches, "And apparently...your clothes as well," he added when he noted her tattered leggings, disheveled appearance—the twigs and torn leaves were tangled in her hair.

"Go away." Jennifer uttered unhappily. "I don't want to talk to you."

She started walking away.

"You do remember that I can command you not to walk away from me?"

Jennifer stopped and coldly, she looked at him.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Jennifer snarled.

"I would rather you choose to talk to me," Gold replied calmly.

Jennifer frowned deeply, saying, "Well, I don't want to talk. Not to Emma Swan. Not to Archie. Especially, not to you."

"You're unhappy with the deal Miss Swan and I made?" Gold noted.

"What the fuck do you think?" Jennifer replied through gritted teeth. "That little stupid girl knew exactly who she was dealing with when she took your first deal, Rumple. And it was HER fault she didn't read the fucking contract—HER fault that she was too ignorant to take the deal seriously; she should have paid the price for her lack of judgment, and she should have lost that fucking child. She doesn't deserve the chance to be a mother when she was so ready to give it up for a better life."

Gold smiled lightly, saying, "So I take that as a 'yes'?"

"Fuck you, Rumple."

Gold sighed, "In all the years you have spent living with me, Jennifer, you should know me well by now. Just because you tell me to leave doesn't mean I will."

Jennifer scowled. Icily, she retorted, "I didn't tell you to leave. I told you to go fuck yourself."

Gold walked towards her and Jennifer stepped back.

"You wanted Swan to make a deal with you so badly, didn't you? You wanted her to save Ashley and make the deal so that fucking little idiot can keep her baby—no matter if she deserved the child or not." Jennifer uttered coldly. "And now..." her eyes glinted dangerously "Not only does Cinderella have her baby AND her insignificant little boy toy, I am still the ONLY person in the forsaken land that has yet to get proper justification for what I have lost."

"I thought you forgave Snow White for that mishap," Gold said calmly, obviously used to Jennifer's seething that he could overlook her bared teeth and snarling tone.

"I did," Jennifer returned grudgingly. "It's a funny thing, really. You know—I'm not even mad at Cinderella anymore—Or Snow White. It's you who has pissed me off. YOU are the one to blame for how angry I feel."

Gold watched her impressively as Jennifer's emotional strength and passion—the thing that allowed her to demolish about an eighth of the forest—become her weakness as it seemingly began tearing away at her from the inside out. Jennifer's eyes were leaking tears and mixing with the blood and dirt on her face, and her lips trembled uncontrollably. Despite the tears that abandoned their pool of sorrow, Jennifer looked angry.

"I know what anger can feel like, Jennifer. And I understand..." Gold began but he was cut off.

"Do you?" Jennifer questioned. "Do you have ANY idea what it's like to see Cinderella have her daughter and we don't have ours? It's infuriating. Do you REALLY know what it feels like to lose a child—or have you forgotten?"

Gold stared at her and calmly (although a little annoyed), said, "We have been through a lot together, dearie. And because of that, I'm going to pretend that whatever you say from here on out is only out of anger..."

Jennifer shook her head, arguing passionately, "Go ahead and 'pretend'! You know, we had a chance of having a daughter, Rumple—another child to love and you dismissed her entire existence believing that it would have been the wrong time to raise a child—But I think it's because her death is too painful to bear so you just pretend like it never even happened—it's like you've forgotten how to love!"

Gold stared at her saying quietly, "What exactly are you trying to tell me, Jennifer?"

Jennifer frowned, shaking her head.

"Our son is lost in a world and you have gone through years of planning and foresight to find him. And yet, our daughter was ripped from you so unexpectedly and you've been pretending like it never even happened just to ease your pain," Jennifer uttered sadly, her voice breaking. "So I must know….if I am ever ripped from you unexpectedly, will you, in attempt to ease your own despair, forget about me as well?"

Gold watched the tears drip from his lover's chin, that heart breaking look she gave him was enough to shatter his own. Gold now discovered that Jennifer was doubting his love for her, and his dedication to her. And that hurt him greatly. For she was a part of his heart and soul which he could hardly live without.

"Oh...Jennifer." He muttered, shaking his head.

He held out his arms to her and she gravitated towards him, falling into him as though she could no longer remain strong. Gold heard her cry, her tears wetting the collar of his suit but he cared not as he wrapped his arms around his wife's body, rubbing her back gently.

Gold whispered. "I'm sorry if I made you think that. Of course, I feel terrible about what happened with Lydia, and I haven't forgotten, but..." he touched her face, tilting her head back so she could meet his gaze. "I was only trying to be strong for you.. It tore me apart knowing what we had lost."

Jennifer sighed shakily as he kissed her forehead.

"And I promise..." Gold told her gently. "Not a thing or person in this world could ever stop me from loving you."

Jennifer smiled as he wiped away her tears.

"I love you too, Rumple." Jennifer returned quietly.

They kissed each other softly, and Jennifer smiled at him.

And just as they kissed, the earth shook beneath them. Jennifer and Rumple held onto each other, looking around for the source; Rumple wrapped his arms around Jennifer protectively when a few branches fell.

"Look out!" said Jennifer and she pushed her and Rumple against the nearest thickest tree when a particularly large branch fell with a WHAM, landing right where they had been standing only a few seconds ago.

In a few minutes the earthquake passed.

They looked at each other for a moment and they both started laughing with relief.


	10. Out of OP COBRA

Chapter 10: Out of OP COBRA

000

Jennifer saw a number of people gathered around the old mines (which originally had been worked by the Dwarves). The earthquake had scaled throughout Storybrooke, but there was no evident damage for save the mines having collapsed in. Gathered around were the people of the town, including Archie Hopper, Emma Swan, Mary Margaret, Ruby, Granny, and Jennifer recognized another as Geppetto but he went by 'Marco' right now. Uninterested, Gold kissed Jennifer on the cheek and told her she would be at his shop; Jennifer joined the rest of Storybrooke near the mines.

Jennifer crossed her arms watching the construction workers run around, and talk to the Mayor who looked worried. The look on her face was a little more extensive than what Jennifer thought appropriate for an old collapsed mine. Mary Margaret looked at Jennifer, realizing she was standing beside her, and seemed to find it necessary to inform her of the situation.

"Archie and Henry are down there," Mary Margaret said quietly, her voice almost breathless. Being a school teacher, Mary Margaret had a natural fondness for children and while she deeply was unaware of even being a mother, she still worried a great deal—that motherly instinct was rich in this one as she shifted her weight uncertainly from the left foot to the right. Jennifer sighed.

"How long have they been down there?" asked Jennifer. "Were they there when the mine collapsed?"

"No."

Mary Margaret hadn't answered. Emma did. Hearing her voice, Jennifer and Mary Margaret looked in her direction as she, accompanied by Sheriff Graham, walked towards them looking very close and business like. Jennifer glanced down at Emma's shiny new badge, quirking an eyebrow.

"Deputy?" Jennifer inquired, smiling knowingly at Graham. "I didn't realize you finally hired an assistant, Sheriff."

"She'll do some good around here," Graham said.

"She will." Jennifer agreed.

Emma, surprised, said, "I will?"

Jennifer smiled apologetically. She glanced at Graham and Mary Margaret who suddenly became more interested in the certain rock on the ground and—due to their sudden intrigue—they both walked a little ways away, engrossed in awkward chitchat. Emma crossed her arms, ready for a surprising blow of some sort and she received it in the most unpredictable of ways.

"I'm sorry," Jennifer told her.

Emma's eyes widened in shock, unable to suppress it.

"What?"

"I'm sorry," Jennifer repeated. "For what happened yesterday. I was angry about a few things and instead of taking care of it a long time ago, I let it fester and I ended up displacing that anger onto you. So, I wanted to let you know I am sorry."

Emma smiled kindly.

"Thank you." Emma returned.

Jennifer said softly, "I get what people around here say about me, you know. The nasty rumors floating around..."

"Yeah?" Emma responded. "Well, all due respect, Mrs. Gold...you've been proving them right."

Jennifer chuckled saying, "I've never said they were wrong. I know I'm a bit of a hothead..."

"A bit?" Emma questioned, mildly humored.

"Fine—I am a huge hothead," admitted Jennifer, rolling her eyes. "But what I lack in controlling my temper, I more than compensate by realizing my error and admitting when I am wrong. So...water under the bridge?"

"Sure," Emma replied and they shook hands.

A moment passed as Sheriff Graham and Mary Margaret detected that the moment was over and they came sauntering towards them with a look of business and curiosity. Jennifer glanced at Graham.

"So when did you hire Miss Swan to join the jamboree?"

"Yesterday," said Graham.

"Yesterday...morning?"

"No, about the time the earthquake hit."

"Just before the earthquake," Emma informed.

"Will you stop talking and get my son out of there?"

Jennifer turned to see Mayor Regina Mills joining their lovely crew. Obviously tense (and naturally worried for her son's life), Regina looked a bit more worse for wear. However, seeing Jennifer, Regina smiled shortly as though recognizing a friend when she saw one. Seeing this reaction, Emma and Mary Margaret glanced at each other; Graham looked...well, disinterested.

"We're doing the best we can," Graham reassured.

"By wasting time?" Regina interjected irately.

"We are doing the best we can," Emma emphasized patiently—although that patience seemed lacking.

Regina looked like she was ready to retort so Jennifer cleared her throat a bit louder than what have been made necessary, taking the Mayor's arm gently and whisking her away as she told Emma to stop clowning around and get to work, please. Emma stared at her incredulously but eased up when Jennifer flashed her a smile.

"Get your hands off me!" Regina growled, shaking her arms from Jennifer's grasp.

"You're awfully hostile," noted Jennifer, leaning against Regina's car.

"I'm worried."

"For your son?"

"Yes."

"Is that all?" Jennifer inquired smoothly.

Regina looked a little startled by the side question, but the Evil Queen simply shook it off, replacing her expression of being taken aback with one of genuine concern, and maybe relapsed irritability. Jennifer patted the seat beside her on the hood of the Mayor's car and, realizing that all she could do was wait for Henry and Archie to be saved, Regina sat sharply on the hood.

"So you're friends with the rabble now, I take it?" Regina questioned unhappily, her lip curling at the sight of Emma and Graham talking in low voices, gesticulating to the mines as well as receiving advice from onlookers such as Marco, Mary Margaret, even Granny.

"The Rabble being Emma Swan?" Jennifer guessed.

"Who else would I be talking about?"

"Your little boy toy," Jennifer teased.

Regina glared at her in a way to say 'don't talk about that in public', so Jennifer shrugged, holding her hands out slightly to convey peace.

"She's been trying to get my son ever since she came here—I can feel it."

"My husband told me it was a closed adoption," Jennifer reasoned.

Regina scowled, saying, "Does he tell you everything about everyone in this town?"

"Not as much as you would think," Jennifer mused. "But the point remains: Henry belongs to you. Not Miss Swan. And personally, I think you're only making it harder on yourself, and the boy."

"How?" Regina interrogated briskly. "I'm only looking out for the well being of my son. Emma Swan is...is..."

"His birth mother," Jennifer finished. "But Henry went to Boston looking for her."

"Because he thinks I'M the Evil Queen!" Regina exclaimed irritably. "And I'm not."

Jennifer smirked at her, saying, "Henry just wanted to see who gave him up, Regina. He was curious. He knows you're his mother. But the harder you try to keep them away, the closer you're pushing them together. And if he thinks you're the Evil Queen, maybe you should start making him think otherwise."

Regina shook her head, growling under her breath. She looked at Jennifer, but saw only the will to understand and reason. There was a softness in the way Jennifer spoke—she was telling Regina what she thought, but the comforting part was to calm Regina's already tightly wound nerves. Her son was in the mine that could collapse any moment. Any mother would be easily upset at such a time as this.

"He somehow thinks it's through an evil deed that David Nolan's wife found him after so many years," Regina muttered.

"His wife?" Jennifer replied, genuinely surprised, thinking of Snow White.

"Kathryn," Regina answered.

"Who the hell is Kathryn?"

"Blonde, tall, so optimistically sweet it makes you want to puke," Regina described.

Jennifer thought long and hard about it and then something dawned on her. Regina wouldn't want Mary Margaret and David to be together—Snow White and Charming had that true love kiss crap going for them—so she had placed cursed memories in David's head that made him think he was in love with his betrothed—Abigail. That must be Kathryn, in this land.

"So she just magically found him after being in a coma for many years?" asked Jennifer curiously.

"Now you sound just like them," Regina grumbled.

"I'm only stating the facts."

"Well, the facts are annoying me."

"Then maybe you should be changing them, dear." Jennifer returned.

"Are you still trying to comfort me?" Regina questioned.

"Oh, I was never here to comfort you," Jennifer giggled. "I'm your friend, Mayor, but comforting people isn't exactly a great strength of mine."

"No. You're right. Tearing up a good part of the woods and screaming bloody murder better suits you." Regina replied under her breath, smirking knowingly at Jennifer, who returned the gaze with mild surprise.

"It's no surprise to anyone in this town to know just how violent and intense your tempers can be," Regina said softly. "Whatever ticked you off this past time, it must have been heartbreaking—everyone knows you were in the woods, burning off a little steam."

Jennifer said nothing to that, but Regina leaned into her.

"As a friend, I'd like to know what angered you so."

Jennifer shook her head saying, "It was nothing."

"Doubt it. I have eyes and ears in this town, Mrs. Gold, and I heard you tried to hurt Miss Swan."

"So you suddenly care about Swan's safety?" Jennifer returned smoothly.

"No. But I do care to know the reason to motivate such aggression."

"It doesn't matter anymore," said Jennifer calmly, shrugging a shoulder. "The matter was resolved. And—if you must know—it had nothing to do with Emma Swan."

"Then, I'm guessing it was an argument between you and your beloved."

Jennifer smiled none too kindly at Regina saying, "Are you sure you're trying to be my friend, Regina? Because it sounds to me like you're trying to extract information that clearly hasn't anything to do with you."

Regina looked hurt—but it was an act. Jennifer was a little hurt by it though. She thought for sure that she and Regina were getting closer and had done away with this mocking and bantering crap, but apparently, Regina, too, was a hard person to love. Regina simply got off her own car, turning to look at Jennifer pointedly.

"You've become friends with this Swan woman," Regina told her carefully. "You seriously need to pick which side you're on."

"I'm on your side," Jennifer said.

"Are you?"

"Honestly? No." Jennifer replied flatly, crossing her arms. Regina looked a bit taken aback.

"But you just..."

"To be honest, Madam Mayor," Jennifer said softly, "I'm not on your side. I'm not on Emma Swan's. You can battle this out with the Deputy all you want but in the end, it will be Henry who gets hurt. He's the one who has to see his adoptive mother and biological mother butt heads all the time—not me."

"Some friend you're turning out to be," Regina pointed out unhappily.

"I told you in the beginning that I have a hard time making friends," reminded Jennifer kindly. "I'm blatantly honest—I will not tell you something just because it's something you would like to hear. If your son believes you're the Evil Queen—as sweet and loving as your child is—then I believe him."

Regina gaped at her.

"So you are on this woman's side."

"I am not."

"Then whose side ARE you on, Jennifer?"

"My own," Jennifer answered calmly. "And my husband's, of course. And while we're on the topic of husbands, you can separate David Nolan from Mary Margaret—and I know that is what you have done, regardless of your excuses. Any intuitive person can see that they like each other and bringing in David's wife just when a new romance is about to blossom does seem like something the Evil Queen would do."

"And why..." Regina said coldly, "What the Evil Queen do that?"

"To destroy the happiness of the person she despises the most," Jennifer answered.

Regina stared at her; Jennifer moved off the hood of the car and walked towards her.

"I thought you didn't like Miss Blanchard," Regina said quietly.

"I didn't. For a very long time, I have been blaming her for something I realized she hadn't done on purpose—out of my own hatred, my own grief, and despair. I am known for my foul temper and even my...ahem...disturbing food preferences and interests…but I know when I've done someone wrong." Jennifer told Regina softly. She touched Regina's arm, saying, "Anger can give you strength. But trust me when I say that it can also weaken you."

"You've really gone soft, haven't you?" Regina questioned as though realizing some rumor had been confirmed.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"In the past, you were a calculating, cruel maniacal woman," Regina told Jennifer. "Now you're just...just…."

"Human," Jennifer returned, smiling at her. Honestly, she said, "I know—It's a bitch. But as long as things stay the way they are, nothing will go back to normal."

"And what..." Regina whispered suspiciously, "Would you know about being 'normal'?"

Jennifer chuckled, "I hope you find your son, Madam Mayor. Tell me how the new Deputy works out."

She walked away, Regina looking after her with such an infuriated look on her face that Emma and Sheriff Graham who had been watching them talk discreetly, glanced at each other curiously. Jennifer met them shortly after.

"I guess I am out of Operation: Cobra," Jennifer admitted to Emma Swan.

"What? Why?" asked Emma.

"I can't even pretend to be friends with that woman." Jennifer confessed plainly.

"You looked like you were doing fine to me,"Graham offered, being awfully supportive.

"She has some real zingers," Jennifer informed. "And she doesn't trust me anymore—I doubt she ever has."

"Why?" Emma asked.

Jennifer shrugged saying, "Apparently—according to Regina—I'm on your side and I think where she's concerned, any friend of yours is an enemy of hers."

Emma looked a little sad about that, feeling as though she had just involved Jennifer in the war of Emma Swan VS The Mayor, but Jennifer waved her hand dismissively in Regina's direction.

"I've dealt with her kind before," Jennifer said. "Granted, in the past, I would just hunt them down and skin them alive, but I guess in this world, it's more civilized..."

"And more humane," Graham offered.

"You're not kidding," Jennifer agreed, shaking her head.

Emma was staring at her and said slowly, "You've got a weird sense of humor...don't you?"

"Well, most people call it 'disturbing' and 'creepy', but I'll go with 'weird'." Jennifer giggled. "Good luck with finding Henry—I'm sure you'll do a fine job as Deputy. And….good luck with everything else. I'm going back to the shop."

"Aren't you going to stay and help?" Graham asked.

"Oh, I think I have done plenty of that already," Jennifer responded politely. "Good luck, you two."

Graham and Emma nodded to her as she walked away. They glanced across the way to see Regina glaring daggers after Jennifer's back. If looks could kill, Jennifer would be impaled by now.


	11. Nutella

Chapter 11: Nutella

000

"How come you still keep this useless thing?" Jennifer asked Gold pointedly, as she held a slender golden dusty lamp in the palm of her hand. She lifted the small top, glancing inside it with a bit of disappointment on her face, and sat it back on its intended placement on the table.

"I keep it in any case someone thinks it's worthy of value," Gold replied, watching her walk around the shop.

She strolled over to him, her heels tapping the hard wood underneath so delicately until she stood on the other side of the counter, across from him. A little sparkle of mischief twinkled in her eye.

"Hate to break it to you, my dear husband, but without a genie, a lamp it shall forever be—and that's hardly worth anything," Jennifer told him.

She lightly skimmed the counter top with her hands—Gold watched her tap the glass with her fingertips, but what truly made him ponder her intentions towards this visit was the smoldering gaze she gave him; Gold knew there was more than one magical figure on her mind. Not that she ever stopped looking at him like that—those soft lips of hers lifted into a crooked smile, and the usually bright sapphires were darker, content with the picture that he knew was scrolling through her mind.

"I thought you would be having lunch with the Mayor today," Gold told her softly, but he nearly lost his grace when she lifted herself up onto the counter, her legs cascading over in a simple sweep and she was sitting right in front of him, her feet dangling. Jennifer wordlessly pushed the register a little ways down the counter; then she leaned forward and by the tie of his purple-on-black suit, Jennifer pulled him gently towards her. Gold exhaled a soft sigh of amusement, smiling at her direct advances.

"Forget the Mayor," Jennifer uttered quietly. "Even if that were still true, no appointment would pull me away from you." She lowered her eyelids, the naturally long eyelashes of hers fluttering seductively as Jennifer's smile widened.

"So the friendship is over." Gold assumed.

"For now," Jennifer replied softly. "She thinks I am on Emma Swan's side. Despite the fact that I do love a nice cat fight from time to time, I don't like the idea of a child getting hurt in the process. Neither will back down...things are going to escalate radically if they don't stop now." She smirked at Gold, uttering, "But I enjoy a little chaos from time to time."

Gold watched her eyes look him up and down, and as though she was entranced, her hands moved behind his back and lowered to his waist. She pulled him even closer so he was directly between her legs—not a single bit of space left between them. Gold could feel himself becoming intoxicated by her sweet, dangerously low voice, the way she kept her lips parted only slightly as she spoke.

"Chaos isn't always beneficial," Gold told her calmly.

"It can be."

"And if you get pulled into the mess?" Gold asked.

"I personally like getting a little dirty. You should know that, more than anyone." Jennifer told him.

Gold retained his cool disposition, but it was hard to pretend he wasn't aroused by Jennifer's ministrations when her hand slid between them; he felt her fingers wrap around him, despite the barrier of his clothes. He made a point to pull away from her—god forbid someone come in on business and they'd walk in on this interesting little show. But Jennifer simply hopped off the counter, moving towards him until he was stopped with his back against the wall.

"Jennif—"

Jennifer shoved her mouth against his, stopping him. Gold realized just how much she was pining for him; the passion and force with which she kissed was a little overwhelming and not even Gold could attempt to spur her advances any longer. Her fingers grabbed handfuls of his suit, wrinkling them out of their usually fine pressed state. Briefly, Gold wondered what had led to this preemptive strike as the lust that normally kindled in the loins of his beautiful wife seemed to roar to life tenfold. Gold followed his instincts when it came to satiating the concupiscence of his true love—and that was simply to do what she wanted…for she wouldn't stop.

Just as Jennifer was beginning to undo his belt and defy the laws against indecent exposure, the door bell rang. Jennifer rolled her eyes, scowling. Gold smiled at Jennifer, amused, although he was certainly disappointed too—Jennifer's aggression was always a trait he liked to play to his own little advantage, and now, unfortunately, was directed towards the customer. Gold told her to calm down.

"Hey..."

Jennifer saw David Nolan approaching the counter, paper in hand, looking lost.

"I didn't know they let you out of the hospital," Jennifer stated, chuckling.

Gold saw David look awkwardly at Jennifer. Then she realized what was wrong. He didn't remember a lot of people as he'd just gotten out of his coma. There had been an invitation for everyone to come to the Nolan house but Jennifer, not having been in the mood to entertain both Emma Swan and Regina in the same house, decided to stay home that night. She hadn't gotten the chance to meet David Nolan—although she had met Prince Charming several times. David looked at Gold, seemingly recognizing him.

"Are you his…?" asked David, looking at Jennifer uncertainly. Wife...daughter...sister? He seemed a little cautious as what to say and Jennifer simply smiled. She regularly forgot how young she appeared—eighteen years old, maybe younger, and being married to a man who looked old enough to be her father would have made a few people uncomfortable. But David seemed at a loss.

"I'm his wife. Jennifer," she said sweetly.

"Oh." David said, clearing his throat. "I'm sorry...you just look a lot younger than..."

"I get that a lot," Jennifer said, smiling at Gold, who returned it.

"I'm meeting someone at the Troll Bridge." David explained, indicating the paper. "The Mayor gave me directions but I don't see the fork in the road near your shop…"

"So you're meeting your wife there?" asked Jennifer.

David didn't reply immediately, and Jennifer said, "I'm guessing that's a 'no'."

"I left my wife," David answered calmly, and a little defensively. "I've had a lot of people give me their opinions and I am hoping you don't think—"

"Who you go to meet at the middle of the night is no one's business but your own, Mr. Nolan," Jennifer answered plainly. "Personally, I couldn't care less if you were meeting fifteen hookers on the bridge for a midnight gang bang and slathered yourself in nutella."

David's eyes widened, clearly taken aback by her response, and he looked at Gold who simply put his arm around Jennifer's waist, saying, "My wife is known for having a twisted sense of humor."

"I can see why." David uttered slowly, albeit politely. He chuckled nervously, saying, "Could you tell me how to get to the Toll Bridge?"

Gold told him where to go and David thanked him. He said to Jennifer, "And it's been a pleasure meeting you, Mrs. Gold."

"Remember that," Jennifer reassured him, smiling at him slyly.

David gave her and Gold a second's look, wondering what that was supposed to mean but as though remembering that he had a date to see, he left shortly, but not before stopping suddenly in front of a windmill. Jennifer and Gold glanced at one another knowingly, but David saying "I remember" was almost a joke. He remembered his cursed memories—and that wasn't really remembering at all. As David left in a bigger hurry, Jennifer tilted her head to the side, then looked at Gold.

"Would you be interested in seeing my body slathered in Nutella?" Jennifer asked.

Gold didn't dignify that with a response.

Smirking, Jennifer said, "I'd cover you with Nutella."

"Oh my..." Gold sighed.

Jennifer giggled, watching him shake his head, although there was no denying he found that thought more titillating than just simply amusing.


	12. A Business Talk

Chapter 12: A Business Talk

000

Jennifer and Gold walked on the way home. She had her arm linked around his, and their stroll was rather pleasant. It was seven o'clock at night; the sky was clear with the moon peeking from a few clouds, the stars glittering the night sky. Jennifer watched a lot of other pedestrians taking the liberty of enjoying the cool night air, glancing at the Gold couple for a second, giving the polite nod in their direction before they continued about their lives. Jennifer watched them with amusement—most of the inhabitants of Storybrooke were scared of Regina, but they were—by far—more intimidated by Mr. Gold, who owned all of the town and made his terms of payment quite clear. Having such a crisp and concise contract with that kind of man could make paying rent seem like giving a piece of your soul to the devil. So it wasn't surprising when they considered the monthly visit from Gold a blissful one as it was the only one ever needed.

Rent was paid in full—and rarely was it ever late. Gold had a rule for that too.

And because of this, Jennifer could receive a few pleas to sweet talk her husband into setting the due date a few weeks ahead, especially when business wasn't all as it used to be, or something unexpected like medical bills and red tape managed to get in the way. Naturally, she was polite when it came to that but—by now—no one could seem to even work up the false hope of doing such a thing. Jennifer was not one to manipulate her husband with her affections and sweet, honey dew words—despite having the ability to do so.

Jennifer smiled inwardly when Gold wrapped his arm around his wife's waist, pulling her closer to him and she tilted her head so she could rest it on his shoulder. Their walk was a simple, smooth stroll—they were not in a hurry.

"Regina should have known that David Nolan and Mary Margaret would find each other," Jennifer uttered softly. "It was only a matter of time."

"Why do you think he was in a coma?" Gold asked.

"True Love's kiss will undo any curse," Jennifer returned. "It's the Golden Rule. If she really wanted them to be apart, then she should have killed one of them."

Gold said smoothly, "Murder is different here, Sweetheart. It's not like you can turn a person into a snail and step on them."

Jennifer chuckled saying, "That's a shame too."

Gold caught her humor and smiled at her.

"I think it'd be better to turn one of them into a dog," Jennifer said.

"And why is that?"

"Dogs are cute," Jennifer returned. "You befriended a sheep dog or two in the other life."

"That, I did."

"Maybe we should get one."

"A sheep dog?"

"Any dog," said Jennifer. "They're cute. They're obedient...full of adventure, and they follow their baser instincts."

"Why would I want a dog, when you possess all those qualities?" Gold returned.

She gave him a crude look then offhandedly, Jennifer said softly, "I'm not 'cute'. I'm..." She made a dramatic flourish, "Beautiful."

"Is there a difference?"

"Yes," Jennifer answered. "'Cute' is referring to something that is adorable, and something fuzzy and capable of loving just anything it sees. 'Beautiful'….well, that's me." As a point, she looped in front of him, walking backwards as he was walking forward; they were on the sidewalk, and no cars were in sight—a great deal of the traffic was all at Granny's.

"Can you not be both?" Gold replied.

"I can," Jennifer conceded. "But if you'd like to get into my knickers tonight, you'll remember my preference, O' Dark One..." She clicked her tongue and winked at him.

She stopped walking so he easily caught up with her in time, and he tapped the back of her knee with his cane; she lost her balance, and he 'caught' her by pressing her back against the wall behind Granny's diner. Jennifer giggled when his arms trapped her on either side, the smoldering look he gave Jennifer made her blood simmer, a small pleasurable chill ran down her back.

"You're testing me," Gold told her quietly. "Aren't you?"

"Don't like it when I'm cocky?" Jennifer asked him wiggling her eyebrows at him. "Come on—I've not felt this great in a very long time."

"I've noticed." Gold said. He saw her imminent glow, the flicker of danger in her eyes. What happened in the past few days to make Jennifer act so reckless? Prior to her recklessness conveyed by her direct advances to initiating sex in his shop, Jennifer had mouthed off to the Sheriff about him going out to fuck while making Emma do the night shift work—and shortly after, Regina Mills had expressed her disapproval of Jennifer's lack of respect towards authority. Jennifer had (respectfully) in the politest of tones told Regina to go fuck herself...in the way that Regina couldn't call her on it but her tone wasn't exactly tactful either.

And now, Jennifer was challenging Gold. Since they'd gotten their memories back, Jennifer had really been mellow, but now she was exhibiting a few traits of her former self, that little recklessness and 'devil may care' attitude she'd had for centuries after becoming comfortably nestled in the Dark Castle.

"What has gotten into you?" Gold asked softly, but he couldn't completely say he was unhappy.

Even in this life, Jennifer possessed the attitude of 'Do what I want, when I want, how I want' but her complete defiance both captivated Gold, and made him concerned.

Jennifer said, "Nothing's gotten into me. I just feel really good right now. And...with your help, I could be feeling a lot more."

With that said, Jennifer wrapped her arms around his middle, and flipped positions so she shoved him against the wall, her hands moved from his shoulders and down his chest. As though ravenous, Jennifer pushed her hips against him, smirking when she felt something hard poke against her inner thigh. Unable to ignore the whims of the randy woman, Gold gave into her. Jennifer kissed him hard, and he reciprocated with the same passion and force. Feeling his response to go on, Jennifer quickly undid the buckle of his belt, and slid her hand down his pants and boxers in one movement; Gold moaned a little louder than intended until Jennifer forced her mouth onto his, their lips locked in a fierce battle.

"You're mine..." Jennifer growled. The kissing became more aggressive, heating up as Jennifer stroked the shaft of his cock, making him harder and she smiled in the kiss when Gold whispered her name in desperation and need.

What luck it would be that the alley behind Granny's was a little sheltered by a number of items such as the dumpster and a few closed-lidded metal garbage cans, which were flipped on their side as Gold forced the lustful wife against the brick wall, taking handfuls of her skirt, lifting it up her thighs enough so he could grab the flesh between them. He didn't give her a chance to part her legs as he separated them himself. Gold could feel the familiarity of the situation—how often had he been tempted by her challenging behavior many times in the past and made his blood simmer with the bubbling lust—they were countless...and just as this one would be no different, he made Jennifer remember the man she truly married.

"I'm not going to stop," Gold warned her.

"Good," Jennifer uttered, although her aggression had slipped into a breathless response of submission. Her eyes were dilated and while the walls between Granny's and the other building next door hid them from the moonlight and the onlooker's gaze, Gold witnessed that feisty spark of hers just reveling in her husband's display of dominance.

"Show me how rough you can be," Jennifer dared, her voice low in her throat as if she was being strangled by her own desire. "Make it hurt."

She was really asking for it. Literally.

Gold smirked at her. She lifted a leg around his waist as he adjusted his pants so his completely hardened cock could be felt against the fine black lace of her panties. Jennifer bit her lip when he ripped the last barrier, the lace falling just beside the toe of her black heel.

His voice was dark but smooth as Gold uttered, "As you wish."

And with that, he clamped his hand over Jennifer's mouth and her head smacked the hard brick in both deeply rooted pleasure and pain when he shoved himself completely inside of her; his other hand grabbed the back of her thigh of the leg around his waist and Jennifer's groans escalated to heightened and desperate moans as Gold took her in the alley—he never held back a single forceful thrust as he penetrated her with every ounce of strength in his being. When he thought he saw a painful expression form on her delicate features, the tightening of her muscles around his shaft only conveyed that her pleasure had been intensified to multiple degrees. He felt her degree of enthusiasm in the digging of her nails along his shoulder blades, and he only hesitated once when her body began shaking. Gold could hear the desperation in her moans, the clenching of her pussy around his shaft, and the way she was starting to lose any kind of dignity she had left (in public) as she no longer controlled the volume of her sounds. But god, he loved hearing her hold nothing back.

He was starting to lose his part of control, but that's when Jennifer begged for him most and giving her what she wanted, he shoved himself deep, deep, deep inside her and she lost herself to him completely. As she became a puddle to her orgasm, and he enjoyed his own, Gold brushed the hair out of her face, moving the locks behind her ear. As he pulled out of her, a soft moan escaped her lips to which he touched his own, locking her into a long, deep kiss.

"I think it's amazing just how much desire you still hold for me after all these years," Gold whispered to her.

"Love can do that to a woman," Jennifer returned, smiling at him.

They fixed themselves up, Jennifer picking up the torn panties and throwing it in the dumpster carelessly. Gold wondered if that was such a good thing now because now he knew she would have nothing under her skirt while they continued their little stroll. He felt himself get hard again, and Jennifer smirked at him, watching him lick his lips as Gold watched her smooth down her skirt.

All fixed up and ready to go, Jennifer and Gold continued on their little walk. Jennifer glanced in Granny's diner, seeing Mary Margaret and Dr. Whale talking. She looked sad.

"Hmm...looks like David decided to go back to his wife," Jennifer mused.

"How can you know that?" asked Gold.

"Look."

He followed her eyes and he said, "It could be something else."

"No. I know that look on her face." Jennifer responded. "That's the look of knowing someone chose another over you." She smiled kindly at Gold. "That's what I felt when I watched you propose to Milah."

"I've not that about her in a while."

"I wouldn't start now," Jennifer advised.

Gold chuckled at the flicker of jealousy that had appeared in her eyes, and they walked past a few shops. Jennifer noticed that most of them were closed for the day, but the shop titled 'Game of Thorns' was still open for another hour. Inside, the light shown on many, many flowers in the green house; some of the pots dangled from the roof itself, hung from the tables, sat on shelves, or were too large that they simply sat on the ground, potted and planted. Mr. Moe French, who owned the shop, was still inside, arranging, decorating—doing whatever the hell a flower shop owner would do. After a moment, Gold stopped and turned to Jennifer.

"You go on, Jennifer. I have to have a small word with the owner."

"Rent isn't due for another few weeks," Jennifer reminded.

"It's not the rent. He has a loan—I'm simply going in to give him a reminder" Gold said, winking at her.

"Can't I watch?" Jennifer asked.

"Why would you want to watch?"

"Because it's fucking sexy when you demonstrate your power," Jennifer returned honestly. "Can't I come?"  
"It's business."

"Please?"

Jennifer made a puppy dog face.

Gold smiled at her saying, "I'll meet you at the house."

"Buzz kill."

"I love you too, Sweetheart."

Jennifer beamed though when he placed two fingers under her chin, lifting her head so their lips touched gingerly. As a point, Jennifer separated them so he was invited to deepen the kiss, as he did. It lasted a great deal longer than what he had intended, and he really had to cut it short when she nibbled his upper lip. She grinned at him, knowingly.

"Now do as I say." Gold said to her softly. "Please."

"As you wish." Jennifer cooed.

She gave him a small curtsy as they'd done many years ago, and he bowed to her. Jennifer giggled, walking on. Jennifer strolled towards home, and a short while later just as she was reaching the steps, she glanced around and saw Gold coming up a few seconds behind her.

"That was a quick talk," Jennifer noted curiously.

"He assured me that he would have what he owes me," Gold stated, although he sounded unconvinced.

"The rent?" asked Jennifer.

"The loan," Gold corrected.

"He'll have both?"

"That's what he says."

Gold reached into his pocket; withdrawing a set of keys, he unlocked the door, opening it. He allowed Jennifer to enter first before he followed her, closing and the locking the door behind him. Jennifer twirled on her heel.

"Do you believe him?" asked Jennifer.

"By your tone, I can only assume that you don't." Gold replied, watching her head to the kitchen for a night cap.

She smiled, taking down two glasses. Gold took her hint when she opened the refrigerator and pulled out a new bottle of red wine. He sat in the living room, starting the fireplace; it roared to life. She came over to the couch, placing two full glasses on the coffee table.

"And by your tone, I would say you don't either," Jennifer said pointedly.

Gold watched her sit on the opposite side of the couch, her bare feet crossed at the ankle. Jennifer sat back, her body lying in the crook between the back and arm of the couch. In that simple movement, Gold could feel himself wanting her again. The magnetism between them was always strong, but this seduction was a different power. The light of the fire seemed to extenuate the softness of her legs, the natural brightness of the sapphires that provocatively eyed him across the way. Casually, Gold simply drank from the pre-offered glass of wine, his eyes never leaving her...but inside, he could feel the very sense of his being become slowly domineered by her allure.

"The lines drawn on the contract have been fairly specific and well understood by both parties," Gold told Jennifer calmly. "If payment is not forthcoming, objects of payment will be taken in collateral."

"And you won't be giving him any leniency, I take it?" Jennifer asked softly.

"It's not what I do." Gold replied.

Jennifer crawled onto her knees towards him, the V-neck of her shirt dropped down, giving him little to the imagination but it was a pleasing sight. She placed her hands on either side of him, her fingers tapping the back and arm of the couch as she leaned into him so close that they could kiss. Jennifer dangled the temptation in front of him.

"I love it when you talk about work," she said.

Gold noticed the lustful look on her face returning.

"Are you all right?" Gold asked her curiously.

"Feeling frisky—that's all," Jennifer mewed. "Don't tell me you're not enjoying it."

"Oh, I am." Gold reassured. "I'm simply making the observation that you haven't demonstrated very much self control today."

Jennifer chuckled and sat back, watching Gold drink more of his wine while hers remained untouched.

"I could have—I just don't want to. Despite what you may think—I have demonstrated a great deal of control." Jennifer returned. She got to her feet, standing directly in front of him.

Gold raised his eyebrows impressively as he watched her pull her shirt up over her head, tossing it to the floor.

"However, for tonight," said Jennifer calmly, "I want to be reckless and insatiable."

She pulled down her skirt and she was a goddess standing in the flickering light of red, wearing nothing for save a white lacy bra. And losing that, she stood before Gold in her pale naked form with a very raucous smile on her face.

Jennifer said softly. "I can do so much when I just...let myself." She took his glass of wine, setting it on the table, then she straddled him. "Would you like to see?"

Gold watched her.

"More than anything, dearie." Gold said, intrigued, looking at her.

Jennifer smirked.

"For that," she whispered, "we'll have to go to the bedroom."

She walked up the stairs. He watched after her. He drank the last of his wine, and then hers (he'd need that extra boost no doubt when he met her at the door). Then with the greatest anticipation he ever felt, he walked into the bedroom, the door closing with a slam as Jennifer pulled him inside. What followed was a series of the lovers' moans escalating; there was thumping of the bed as it rocked back and forth, a female's unyielding cries of pleasure when he turned the tables on her.

As the moans faded, Jennifer and Gold were lying together entangled in the covers, exhausted, sweaty, and breathless. Covering Gold's back, arms, and even his hands were long red scratches, but he didn't seem to care as he was smiling proudly of himself when Jennifer curled up to him; they shared a long, slow kiss.

"You're practically a god," Jennifer whispered.

Gold chuckled saying, "Well, that's the first time I have ever been told that."

"Mmm..." Jennifer returned, nuzzling his neck.

"And I don't even have my magic," Gold stated humorously.

He laughed a little and Jennifer giggled.

000

Jennifer had just finished her exercising regimen, panting quickly as she attempted to draw in a long breath. Her face was glistening with sweat, her hair pulled back into a loose ponytail; some of the strands that had escaped were matted along the side of her face and the front; she brushed her fingers through them, but they only fell back over her face. Slightly annoyed, she continued at a light jog; the sprint had been successful for she'd gone faster than normal. Releasing all that sexual frustration had done both her and Gold some good. Jennifer finished the jog over the toll bridge, smacking wet leaves and bugs from her bare legs.

She walked the rest of the way to the town, brushing her arm across her forehead. As she was on her way to the house to shower and change, a large, stocky fellow came out of the Game of Thorns with an anxious expression, looking at her as though he might have been expecting her.

"Can I talk to you?"

Jennifer recognized him as the flower shop's owner, Mr. Moe French. She looked at him curiously.

"Do I even look like I…"

"Everyone knows you're out running for a couple of hours and then you come back to town; you go to the house to change, you come back out and then you visit your husband." Moe French said politely, gesticulating to the corresponding direction as he did, "And after, you go to Granny's for lunch."

Jennifer, seemingly amused, chuckled, "Am I that predictable?"

"It's your routine, Miss."

"'My routine'," Jennifer repeated. She crossed her arms, looking at him. "What exactly do you need to talk about that can't wait until I've finished my 'routine'? It's not about your loan, is it?"

"Well..." Moe began.

Jennifer sensed that it was exactly what it was about.

"I'm not the person to whom you should be speaking, Mr. French." Jennifer told him politely. "Your issues will be discussed with..."

"Your husband," he finished quickly. "I know."

Jennifer noticed that the man was looking a lot more anxious than usual. Jennifer was accustomed to people behaving awkwardly and uncomfortably around her (thanks to the reputation of her disturbing humor and of her husband), but Jennifer detected there was something more than just an indisputable sense of discomfort. He looked worrisome...but Jennifer assumed this resulted in the conversation he'd had with Gold last night.

"I was hoping you'd talk to him," said Mr. French in the politest of tones. "You see...I've had problems with the van, and I've had to get repairs. Valentine's Day will be the top pay of my month and I know it will get me enough to pay...I just may be a week late."

Jennifer said calmly, "And even if I did speak to my husband about all of this, you know what he would say?"

"Tough break…?" Mr. French suggested.

"Something like that," said Jennifer. She stepped towards him. "This business talk you have been waiting for isn't going to happen. And I am not sweet talking him…"

"But he'll do anything you ask," Mr. French said quietly. "He'd show me a little mercy, if you..."

"If I had any mercy to give," Jennifer returned pointedly.

"So you won't help me at all?"

"It's not my place."

"You're his wife."

"Exactly," said Jennifer, slightly irritated. "And by that, I am not the person you speak to when it concerns business affairs. You want to get an extension, you go to him. Not me."

Mr. French sighed unhappily. He wiped his forehead with a hanker chief, muttering, "I don't know what I'm going to do" over and over again, shaking his head. Jennifer frowned.

"You know what you can do, Mr. French?" Jennifer said with forced calm. "If you don't want to lose your van, your shop, or your precious flowers, I suggest you try finding some help—some useful help. For the sake of your daughter, and yourself, I hope you do. But—rest assured—you won't find it in me."

"Will you at least talk to him?" asked Mr. French.

Jennifer said with the utmost kindness she could muster, "No."

"You're as cold as people say," Mr. French uttered, shaking his head. "You won't help any body for anything. One day, it's going to come right back on you, Mrs. Gold. You know that…you know that, don't you?"

"May be," Jennifer returned softly. "But empty threats will get you absolutely no where—especially with me. Good day, Mr. French." She looked at the tulips that were starting to bloom, and nodding to them, she commented, "Those are pretty."

She smiled serenely at him, and walked on. After a moment, she heard a young woman's voice say, "What did she say, Father?"

Jennifer glanced to see Belle in a pretty outfit. The woman was an array of beauty, but hearing Jennifer's lack of helping hand, the concerned expression became one of unfairness. Jennifer simply walked on.

Being the bad guy wasn't always fun, but Jennifer never tangled in the business affairs.

As she had begun her walk, she stopped a moment when a pot crashed too close to her feet. Seeing the tulips scattered along with the remains of the pot and soil, Jennifer slowly turned to see Mr. French glaring after her—and his daughter urging him to come back inside and then maybe later apologizing to Jennifer, and not to make matters worse than they already were. Jennifer smiled when Mr. French took his daughter's advice.

Then she turned on her heel, and continued walking. But she didn't get very far.

She saw Graham briskly walking, his face was sweaty, his head looking in every direction as though something—or someone—was after him or he was after something (or someone). He stopped in place when he nearly bumped into Jennifer, who side-stepped him just in time.

"Sheriff, are you all right?" Jennifer inquired curiously.

"I'm fine...I'm fine….really...yes..." Graham said, rubbing his forehead. He looked at her uncertainly.

Jennifer said carefully, "Are you sure? You don't look so well."

"Everyone's been telling me that."

"Maybe it's because they're right." Jennifer offered.

He suddenly took her arms and held her in a vice like grip. Jennifer stared at him incredulously, too shocked to respond in her usual vicious manner. The way Sheriff Graham was staring at her was almost like he couldn't believe she was still here...and he constantly looked up at the sun, wondering it seemed whether the sun was real...or if she was.

"How are you—how are you doing that!" He suddenly began shouting.

"How am I doing what!" Jennifer responded in the same way.

"Who are you!" He shouted. "WHO ARE YOU!"

"I'm Jennifer..."

"You're not her—You're not—you can't be. You're in the sun. You're not burning. You're not…." he shook his head as though he just couldn't believe his eyes. "We know each other, don't we—you know me from another land, another life...You're not human, you can't be..."

He started shaking her, and Jennifer had enough. She pushed him back; he fell down onto the concrete, staring at her with fear.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Graham?" Jennifer snapped. "Are you out of your fucking mind!"

"Please, tell me—tell me..." he whispered. He suddenly got really close to her, his face only inches within hers as he stood to his feet, his eyes desperately searching hers. "Are you...are...you…"

"Am I what?" Jennifer questioned.

Quietly as he could and as soft as he managed, Graham whispered, "A vampire."

Jennifer snorted, "You've been drinking on the job, haven't you?"

He strained his voice—as though no one need hear his next words (and for good reason), for he said, "I'm trying to find my heart...it's not here….Not with me. I think the Evil Queen—Regina—has my heart and I am trying to get it back. You were a vampire, weren't you—you could find it for me. I just have to follow the wolf from my dream and it'll lead me to my heart."

Jennifer stared at him.

"Okay, so you're being serious, aren't you?" said Jennifer calmly.

"Do you...understand….?" asked Graham.

"I understand that you may need to take a long, long, long vacation when you go home," Jennifer offered.

"I'm serious."

"So am I," Jennifer reassured.

The Sheriff shook his head violently and then started running again. Jennifer watched after him. Shortly after, Emma Swan came bounding forward and assuming she was looking for the mad rambling Sheriff, Jennifer said quickly, "He went that way" and pointed in the direction he'd gone. Emma said a quick "Thanks!" and ran after him.

Jennifer sighed deeply.

Ah—Storybrooke. So interesting.


	13. A Valuable Enemy

Chapter 13: A Valuable Enemy

000

Jennifer smiled at Ruby, who came to take her order. She was wearing her usual red booty shorts, the long red streaks in her black hair, and the 'cat eye' makeup. As always, Ruby inquired the reason behind Jennifer's casual dining despite the bad service that always awaited her; in return, Jennifer remarked that Ruby's consistent moronic comebacks always kept her coming back for more. And—per the usual—after they went back and forth insulting each other, Jennifer would give her order, Ruby would scribble it down on her notepad; she would give Jennifer the wrong drink every time, and if Jennifer called her on it, then Ruby would 'apologize' and give her a different drink, although just another wrong one. Despite the incessant rudeness between the two of them, it was almost their own dialogue. As usual, when Jennifer finished eating whatever the hell the meal was supposed to be, Jennifer always left a five dollar tip for Ruby.

This was almost an every day thing because—as Moe French pointed out—Jennifer maintained a routine of eating lunch at Granny's after her exercise regimen finished. As Jennifer was drinking her Dr. Pepper (she'd ordered a black coffee), she was a bit surprised to see Emma Swan plop down in the same booth, sitting across from her. She didn't look too happy—in fact, her eyes were red and she appeared quite distraught.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Jennifer, eating a cold fry. "You look terrible."

"You're not one for tact, are you?" Emma asked tiredly.

"Never have been, love—and I don't plan on changing now." Jennifer responded. Seeing Emma's red eyes, most likely from crying, Jennifer softened her voice and offered to buy her a drink.

"I don't like Dr. Pepper."

"Alcohol," Jennifer corrected.

"Oh, that." Emma said. After a moment she said, "Why not. Nothing can make me feel worse than I already feel."

Jennifer waved her hand to Ruby, who ignored her for a time until Jennifer shouted, "RED! GET OVER HERE!"

Emma sat back and looked at Jennifer with wide eyes as Ruby groaned and stomped over to their booth. Seeing Emma though, Ruby seemed to change her tune. Jennifer said kindly, "Give Miss Swan a drink."

"What kind?" asked Ruby.

"Whatever she wants," Jennifer returned, gesturing to Emma.

"Come to think of it, I would rather have nothing," Emma mumbled. "Thanks though."

Ruby looked at Jennifer expectantly.

"Sorry." Jennifer apologized to her. "You can go back to doing whatever you were doing."

Ruby rolled her eyes and walked on. Emma observed Jennifer's plate—cold fries, a rare cooked hamburger, and a Dr. Pepper. Jennifer suspected the question of the poor service would arise eventually but instead of answering it readily, she just sat in silence as she ate her food. After she finished, Jennifer drank her coke and looked at Emma, folding her arms on the table.

"So what's wrong?" asked Jennifer.

"What makes you think anything is wrong?"

Jennifer smirked, saying, "Your eyes are red."

"I'm tired."

"You're not eating."

"I ate a while ago."

"You won't drink," Jennifer offered.

"It's only 12 in the afternoon."

"And you're talking to me," Jennifer finished simply.

Emma began to respond but then she seemed to be caught in her own words. The incoherence that followed after made Jennifer and Emma smile at each other. Jennifer placed the strap of her purse over her head and after digging out five crisp dollar bills, she placed them on the table. Emma looked confusedly at Jennifer for doing such a thing, but said nothing as she stood to her feet. Jennifer gestured for Emma to follow her and wordlessly, she did.

As they walked out, Jennifer said softly, "You need to talk, don't you?"

"I was kind of hoping you wouldn't." Emma muttered. "Most people don't talk to you—I thought that was the rumor."

"A rumor isn't a rumor if it is true, dearie," Jennifer mused, smiling at her. "If you want a sympathetic ear, I can offer one but if you're looking for tactful, kind advice, I suggest you go somewhere else."

Emma strolled with her arms crossed and hearing this, she looked at Jennifer curiously.

"Why is that?"

"Because I have a tendency to be brutally honest," Jennifer returned. Emma stopped walking for some reason so she stopped as well, looking at her curiously.

"Graham died." Emma muttered suddenly.

Jennifer's eyes widened in shock.

"How?" she asked.

"I don't know—heart attack, I think." Emma said sadly. "And..."

Jennifer watched Emma's face the entire time and while the woman could be a real shut in with her emotions, there was no denying that she was upset. If she had come to talk to Jennifer instead of her close friend, Mary Margaret, or Henry, or Dr. Archie Hopper, then Jennifer could only assume she was searching for someone who would give her advice without bias. Jennifer told this to Emma, who watched her with uncertainty.

"You knew Graham longer than me," Emma told her quietly. "Do you think Regina would have hurt him?"

Jennifer smiled, but said gently, "Regina could hurt a lot of people, Emma."

"Do you think she would hurt him out of anger?" asked Emma.

Considering this, Jennifer said, "Yes. I think she would."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Absolutely," said Jennifer coolly. "But why would she hurt the Sheriff? She hired him herself."

"Yeah that's the thing," uttered Emma. "They were together—her and...and Graham. And she kinda…sorta...figured out that he liked me and...and I liked him and we kissed. Then Graham went looking for something."

"His heart," Jennifer recalled.

Emma nodded, looking down at the ground for the longest time before she looked up at Jennifer.

"Did he find it?" asked Jennifer.

"He's had it all along."

"No—I mean, his heart." Jennifer stated. "He said he was following the wolf that would lead him to his heart."

"He listened to Henry," Emma returned. "He thought he was the huntsman and the Evil Queen took out his heart. And that's why he can't feel anything. Not with Regina…."

"Well, I can see that." Jennifer uttered under her breath.

Emma gave her a look and said, "Regina found out..."

"That you two were together?"

"We weren't together." Emma reacted defensively.

"But she suspected that he liked you and you...did you like him?"

"Kinda...no..."Emma said hesitantly. Then when Jennifer continued to look at her, she weakly admitted it: "Yes..."

"So Regina found out that Graham—her lover, her little boy toy—preferred you over her." Jennifer surmised.

They continued walking again.

"And Henry thinks she crushed his heart," Emma said warily. "He has this whole fairy tale thing mixed in his head and I can't bring him to the reality of it."

Jennifer chuckled saying, "Boys have very large imaginations." She turned to look at Emma, saying, "You didn't come to me to talk about Graham or Henry, Miss Swan. If you wanted to talk about those deep, emotional roller coasters, you'd be speaking to your friend, Mary Margaret Blanchard. Not to me."

Emma said softly, "You're right."

"I know I am. So what do you really want to talk about, Emma?" asked Jennifer kindly.

Emma sighed deeply, looking at her.

"I need your help," she said.

"Oh?"

"Yeah," said Emma. "I guess you can say I will be owing both you and your husband a favor."

"Just him," Jennifer replied. "You've already enlisted his help—by default, you've enlisted mine as well."

"How do you know that?" Emma questioned quickly.

Jennifer giggled, "Word gets around, love. You're going to try to run for Sheriff and had it not been for my husband, you'd have no way of knowing the mayor doesn't elect the sheriff—the people do. And now, knowing your connection with Graham, I can only assume that you'd like to take the Sheriff position so as to not give Regina the satisfaction of 'killing' Graham and letting her get away with it."

Emma stared at her.

Jennifer smirked saying, "My husband married me for more than just my gorgeous looks, Emma. And luckily for you, I personally wouldn't mind seeing you become the Sheriff—I think you'd be really good for the position."

"So you'll help me?" asked Emma softly.

"I can." Jennifer returned. "But whether or not I will depends on the circumstances."

"Like?"

"I don't do well in politics," Jennifer admitted. "Politicians piss me off. Personally, if it were up to me, I would have them all hanging by their thumbs in a dungeon but unfortunately, we can't get everything we want. So when it comes to the politicking, I will not be involved. However, you will have my support completely."

Emma smiled saying, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Emma." Jennifer returned.

Emma began to walk away, but then she stopped, turning to look at her again.

"How come you and Ruby don't like each other?" asked Emma.

Jennifer chuckled saying, "It's just an old rivalry."

"How old?"

"Ancient," Jennifer answered vaguely.

"But yet—you still give her a tip whenever she gives you bad food?" Emma asked, confused.

Jennifer shrugged saying, "She may be rude to me, Miss Swan, but I know a valuable enemy when I see one." Leaving on that note, Jennifer smiled and walked a different direction, heading for Gold's shop.

Emma smiled after her. Jennifer was all right.


	14. Would You Rather

"Here's another one for you," Jennifer stated, hopping onto the counter right beside the register. Gold watched the lovely minx cross her legs at the ankle, watching him with a calculating look on her face.

"Is this the last one?" Gold asked softly.

"Well, you've refused to answer the last five, so I suppose this will have to be," Jennifer replied sweetly. "But this time, you have to choose one of the choices. You're not allowed to just skip it simply because you don't like the options."

Gold said trivially, "Maybe I don't want to be eaten by a lobster."

"The other choice was being stung by an infinite number of bees," Jennifer returned, giggling. "You have to choose one of them, Rumple—it's the rules of the Would You Rather game."

"Why are we playing this game?" Gold questioned.

"Do you have anything better to do?" Jennifer reasoned. "No customers in the shop—yet. You have to find some way to amuse yourself. Now come on. Get your head in the game."

"Both options are terrible," Gold attempted to reason. "Out of my own self-preservation, I would find a third way."

"Well, there is no third way," Jennifer debated. "So this next one is going to be hard. You have to choose which you'd be more likely to do. You have to pick the lesser of two evils, and there is no right or wrong answer. It's based on a person's preference."

"I never said I wanted to play."

"And yet, here we are," Jennifer returned, clicking her tongue.

Gold simply stared at her and then he submitted, looking up at the ceiling and sighing, "Okay. One more question. But that's it."

"I'm glad you're finally cooperating—this game isn't half as fun when the other person isn't participating," Jennifer mused, smirking when Gold sent her a look of irony.

Tapping her feet up in the air for a moment, Jennifer thought of her hard question. Gold watched her with a suppressed smile, taking a great deal amusement from her deep thoughtful expression. Finally, she smacked her lips and they curled into a mischievous smile.

"Mr. Gold..." Jennifer drawled, grinning broadly at him. "Would you rather….watch me kiss Emma Swan or Miss Regina?"

"What kind of question is that?" Gold responded incredulously.

Jennifer said, "It's a preference thing, my dear."

"I'd rather you kiss me," Gold returned honestly.

"Not the point—you have to choose." Jennifer said smoothly, smirking at him.

"In what circumstance would I have to make that choice?"

"In this circumstance," said Jennifer, pointing to the ground, indicative of the game. "Now come on—you said you would answer."

"That's an inappropriate one," Gold replied.

"It's actually fairly simple," Jennifer said, leaning forward. "Men seem to like it when women kiss other women—on the lips. Now I have given you a chance to embrace your own little sexual fantasy. If you had a choice between watching me lock lips with Emma Swan or Regina, which would you prefer?"

Gold stared at her for a long time as though possibly answering the question. Jennifer could see it in his eyes that he did in fact have a preference. Now whether or not he was going to answer was completely besides the point.

"What's keeping you from answering?" Jennifer inquired curiously.

"I..." Gold began and he watched Jennifer hop off the counter.

"Would you like to hear my preference?" asked Jennifer softly, her hand fiddled with his collar, smoothing it out; her fingertips then followed the collar down to his tie.

The door opened, the little bell ringing and Gold breathed a sigh of relief as Jennifer turned around to see Regina enter the shop. The woman appeared quite unhappy, although the reason seemed obvious. News had spread about Emma Swan running for Sheriff and now—with the loophole revealed and the technicality exposed—Regina couldn't simply get past the red tape like she had been doing for a while now. There was going to be a debate, then supporting banners and posters—people were going to start choosing sides, all because of Mr. Gold, who'd pointed out that small technicality in the town charter. Regina wasn't too happy that Emma Swan was receiving such incredible support, and now, here she was—as expected.

As Regina flipped the sign from 'open' to 'closed', Gold smiled at Jennifer meticulously and greeted her, "Regina, shall I move a few things, make some space for your rage?"

"You found that loophole in the town charter," Regina said with mild patience, although Jennifer suspected that just beneath the surface was the 'rage' that Gold just mentioned.

"Legal documents—contracts, if you like—have always been a fascination of mine."

Regina, disgruntled, muttered, "Yes, you love to trifle with technicalities." She glanced at Jennifer, who simply smiled at her wordlessly.

"I like small weapons you see—the needle, the pen, the fine point of the deal. Subtlety—not your style, I know." Gold returned politely, but a knowing smile couldn't be easily suppressed.

"You're a bastard." Regina returned coldly.

Jennifer narrowed her eyes at the Mayor, ready to give her a nice zinger back but at that moment, Gold ignored Regina and turned to his wife.

"Jennifer," he said lightly. She looked at him, and he gestured to the back of the shop. "Please."

Jennifer smiled, understanding his meaning. She glared at Regina, who returned the look of distaste. As she disappeared from sight, Gold sighed.

He said calmly, "I think your grief is getting the best of you Regina. Shame what happened to Graham."

"Don't you talk about him. You know nothing!"Regina declared, pointing accusingly at Graham.

"What is there to know?" Gold inquired innocently. Then as a fact, he added, "He died."

Regina leaned over the counter threateningly, whispering, "Are you really going up against me?"

"Not directly. We are, after all, both invested in the common good. We're just picking different sides."

"And your wife?" Regina questioned softly, her eyes glinting. "Is she supporting Miss Swan as well?"

"Of course, she is," Gold replied smoothly.

"I knew she was taking her side." Regina said, her nose curling with disgust.

"Now, see, that's where you're wrong," Gold mused, smirking at her. "Jennifer doesn't take anyone's side, but my own."

"She's as loyal as they come," Regina stated calmly. "I don't particularly like the fact that she tried to be a friend to me one day and then turned on me the next day. Did you have your hand in that decision of hers as well?"

"Whatever decision she makes is directly chosen by her, Regina," Gold said. "But you're right—Jennifer is very loyal. To me."

Regina might have taken the hint that Jennifer could never truly be a real friend to anyone but her husband for her loyalty—her true allegiance—lied with him. It could only be assumed that Jennifer had only wanted to be Regina's companion until Regina completely tossed her aside—all the suspicion, all the uncertainty had made her push away a valuable ally. And this certainly would have been one of those moments where Jennifer could have been useful. Despite this, Regina shrugged carelessly as if none of this mattered.

"Well I think you picked a really slow horse this time. Not like you to back a loser."

"She hasn't lost yet." Gold reminded.

"She will."  
"Never underestimate someone who's acting for the benefit of their child." Gold told Regina carefully.

Regina retaliated, "He's not her child. Not legally."

"Now who's trifling with technicalities." Gold returned.

Regina gave him a harsh look but seeing that this would get her no where, Regina simply walked out of the store in a huff, slamming the door hard enough where the bell might have broken if it didn't withstand the constant beat down of angry customers. Hearing her leave, Jennifer came out of the room.

"Any particular reason why you shooed me away?" Jennifer asked.

"By now, I know you too well, Sweetheart." Gold said smoothly. "You have a nasty temper, and-when it concerns me—you tend to overreact."

Jennifer shrugged saying, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You wanted to hit Regina for calling me a bastard," Gold stated knowingly.

"So?" asked Jennifer. "If she disrespects you, she disrespects me. And if someone is going to call you something that I particularly dislike, I'd like to punch them in the face."

Gold smiled at her saying, "You've become quite territorial of me, haven't you?"

"You have no idea." Jennifer uttered emphatically.


End file.
